Rokudaime Chronicles: New Era
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: AU: Naruto's parents are alive after the Kyuubi invasion, but they were exiled from Konoha. Danzo is elected to become the Godaime Hokage. During his reign, he has thrown the world into chaos. It will be up to Akatsuki to put an end to his tyranny.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting His Parents

**Edit: (7/27/2014)**

****Attention new readers only. This story has a tremendous amount of grammatical error, punctuation and spelling. I ask of you not to comment about it. Each chapter might be redone when I have time to make the corrections. If this story is too incoherently for you to read due to my errors, then it's best not to continue on. Keep in touch with me through PM and I'll let you know when edit and clean up each chapter. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Rokudaime Chronicles: New Era<strong>

_Yellow Flash Duo Trilogy_

Book I

_**Main Pairings:**_ Naruto X Sakura and Minato X Kushina

_**Protagonists:**_ Uzumaki&Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Minato, and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina

_**Antagonists:**_ Shimura Danzo, Orochimaru, and Uchiha Madara/Tobi

**A/N:** This is my first Mina/Kushi fic, so go easy on me, and my writing sucks (mainly grammar and constructive criticism), so beware of that. Each chapter updates between 1-3 months. Enjoy a new Naru/Saku fic ^_^ as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting His Parenst<p>

_**I**_t was a night that no one would ever forget. Hundreds of poor souls were taken away from their love ones. The Kyuubi had reeked chaos that night on the tenth of October. Indeed, the Sandaime made the ultimate sacrifice in sealing the Kyuubi within a newborn fresh out of the womb of its mother whom just gave birth, while he'd proclaimed Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was too young, and had a future ahead of himself to summon the Shiiki Fuujin. It was no mere woman who gave birth to the new Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki while being its prior host. She happened to be Minato's wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. She still kept her status as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki when the Sandaime sealed the soul along with its Yin Chakra into Kushina, while he'd seal the other half, the Yang, and the vessel of the Kyuubi into her son Uzumaki Naruto.

The Sandaime died shortly after. Minato could not express his gratitude. His heart was empty like a shell. He knew it was his burden to cast the Shiiki Fuujin. He wanted to die along with those whom perished, sacrificed their lives for the sake of their village their love ones. It happened too quickly, Biwaka the Sandaime's wife was Kushina's midwife. The masked man broke through Minato's defensive Nin-jutsu barrier. Biwaka had just extracted little Naruto from Kushina's belly while the masked man discreetly casts a Gen-jutsu, which killed her instantly. The masked man threatened to kill their son. Minato with such an uncanny burst of speed had flash-steped and intercepted his son from the approaching swung on kunai. Minato was distracted and was forced to leave his wife behind temporarily vulnerable to the biding of the masked man.

When he returned, Kushina was chained to four monolith pillars after the Kyuubi was extracted from her. Minato used Hiraishin Level Two which he placed a shiki marking, which was incorporated with the broken seal. Minato transported his wife back to their private compound laying her beside their new-born son behind. Minato dressed in his Hokage's robes and told Kushina simple he would make short work of this, a not. When he'd teleported on top his statue only to see, the Kyuubi spat a menacing ball, which he redirected with his Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier. Shortly after, hew was attacked from behind threatening to be swallowed up into the masked man's time rift jutsu. Minato evaded with the Hiraishin as they began the fight of dominance. Minato was able discovered that the man's Time and Space Nin-jutsu was incredible advance compared to the Hiraishin, but not speed wisely. He concluded his theory that only one man could break through his barrier and control the Kyuubi.

"You're Uchiha Madara aren't you?" `

The man showed no recognition behind that mask as he removed his hood. Minato eyes flinch at the similarity hair style of this man to Uchiha Obito his deceased student, but this man was too old to be Obito. His only remained student Hatake Kakashi is fourteen years old. It would be only skepticism to doubt this man was indeed Obito. Still, the theory of Madara being alive was a possibility, even though he was reaching hundred soon. Even so, who ever this man was. Minato needed to do something quick. Minato summoning contract that Madara has on the Kyuubi, which he was successful in doing so, before the man proclaimed he would return one day to collect the Kyuubi for world dominance. Quickly, he returned to find the village in total ruins. He gritted his teeth. The Kyuubi was nearly indestructible. The shinobi was no matched for its Biiju's power.

Minato summoned Gamabunta to dual the fox Biiju. The Sandaime had successfully blocked the menacing ball with the summon Monkey King Enma transformed into a diamond hard staff. The cause was too great. Hiruzen had sacrificed his left leg. He dropped to autumn grass as everyone whimpered. His staff was holding the Kyuubi's onslaught fangs back while Gamabunta was attacking from its blind side. The beast lashed out its tail towards the colossal amphibian. Bunta weaved through the tails as it tackled the fox. Minato took the opportunity dashing of Bunta's head onto the spine of the Kyuubi. Minato marched up the Kyuubi's back like a flee. Standing on its cranium, Minato watched in horror as the Sandaime was clenched into the Kyuubi's mouth wincing fighting the fangs and teeth that would grind him into flesh and bones. Minato wasted no time using the Hiraishin to teleporting the Kyuubi to a secluded location, or more precisely, his home rather than an unknown location.

Minato used a lot of chakras and created a barrier while his wife used her special Chakra Chains. Kushina failed to resealed the Kyuubi due to lack of chakras. She suggested bringing the Kyuubi down with her. Minato protested verbally. Minato won eventually as Kushina smiled gleefully complimenting him on his first won argument. Minato had told Hiruzen his wife was murder by the hands of an Uchiha man before he casts the Shikii Fuujin. Once the sealing was completed. The Sandaime passed away. Kushina cradling Naruto in her arms crying. Minato also shed tears for the death of the Sandaime and the birth of his son. Their moment of happiness and sorrow was interrupted when several kunai with explosive tags flung into his face exploding.

"MINATO!" Kushina cried frantically.

Several Anbu Blacks approach Kushina. These were no ordinary anbu. These men belong to... **ROOT**. Kushina gritted her teeth snarling like a mad hound. Kushina tucked her son within her apron only his head exposed out leaning against her cleavage. Making sure his chin rested on the collar, Kushina snapped her head forwardly and glared ahead as her face was a bloody mess. This was at least of her concern. She knew what these men wanted. Knowing the old War-hawk, he was after the Kyuubi, and this was not his first attempt in doing so. He had failed to apprehend Kushina in the past, but Kushina could not find hard evidence to prove Danzo was behind her kidnappings. Kushina had no weapons to defend herself, but the good news was her chakra reserves had been replenished thanks to the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra. As the men neared Kushina with war cries. Kushina activated another set of Chakra Chains, which constricted the Anbu. There was a cry of murmurs before their bodies shredded into bloody chunks of flesh and bone.

Kushina deactivated her Chakra Chains, which was careless on her part. Thirty more approached Kushina from beyond the hill were the wreckage was, as she backed up leaning against a tree bark. Naruto cried. She could not comfort him. She snapped her head back at ROOT platoon. She did not have time to activate her Chakra Chains once again. She would be cut down at this rate before she could do anything. Her back was against the tree as the ROOT platoon boxed her in with nowhere to run. No, she would not falter. Her son's life was in jeopardy. There was no more Minato to protect them both than before. She would have to forfeit her life in order her son to live. The demon's soul inside had other plans. Suddenly, silhouettes of flaming chakra enveloped Kushina as her body was bathed in hot boiling crimson chakra shading her body frame. Her beautiful blue, jaded eyes were replaced by crimson slits. Hair had risen above Kushina's head in a form of nine-tails giving her that Medusa look.

She shot out a demonic phantom hand snaring the first shinobi in sight. Kushina clenched that hand as the man was ground into a pool of blood raining down onto the Namikaze compound's grass. Most of the Anbu panicked and ran from away while few were braved to continue their assault, which ended their lives in gruesome death. Minato Kushina thought died when the explosive tag detonated in his face had intercepted the remaining Anbu ROOT forces and cutted them down with his three-prong kunai. Kunai slashes cut deep within the shinobi. Some, he grappled them into a choke hold before breaking their necks or relentlessly backstabbing. Minato had a sidekick another into the debris of exposed rod, which impaled the shinobi from an exposed splinter. None saw what had hit them. All they have seen was a yellow flash of blur before passing on to the afterlife. Minato rushed to his wife's side as he'd seen the Kyuubi's Yin subsided. Kushina was still physically exhausted as she faltered to a crouch before sitting down. Minato sat beside her with his white robe forever stained with blood the men he slaughtered as they both exchange quick kisses glancing down to their well asleep son. Minato was also weary of chakra exhaustion as they both passed out, but not before the Konoha had Shinobi arrived.

Two weeks later, word about Kushina being a former Kyuubi jailer had caused a riot on the streets. They demanded the heads of Kushina and Naruto. Minato was shunned by the village no longer recognized as the hero they once sought out to be within him. He was forced to resign from office as he couldn't prove his and his wife's innocents. Apparently, Danzo covered up his tracks with the help of the council. The ROOT that Minato and Kushina proclaimed that attack them was not ROOT members at all. They were regular Anbu personal. Naruto's birth place was kept a secret from the council, and they blamed Minato for treachery and betrayal to Konoha due to the fact the Kyuubi was unleashed upon Konoha. There was no conclusive evidence that the masked man was behind the attack and the Anbu the Namikaze killed was renegade ROOT Anub personal. The council with the help of the Fire Country's Daimyo had banished Minato and Kushina from Konoha.

Danzo was not pleased. He wanted them imprisoned, but the daimyo and the council had reconsidered Danzo's outraged proposal. They insisted that Minato would forever be a hero of Konoha, and heroes do not belong in prison. The harshness thing in life was to forfeit rights to their child; otherwise, they would be imprisoned. Kushina was genocidal and threatened to kill every council member. It managed to ease her suffering as he'd unexpectedly give in to their demands. With that, the Namikaze couples were exiled without the words of the Clans' Household. Inoichi could prove their innocents, but the trial was closed and there was nothing he could do about it. The Daimyo from the bottom of his heart honorably granted the Namikaze couples one week limited of time of preparation and farewells. Danzo was fuming. He wanted them out of Konoha ASAP. However, there was nothing he could do about it.

Within the week, Danzo was elected the Godaime while Minato and Kushina had planted well known whirlpoolers into buying the orphanage, and they actually brought it. That way, Kushina's friends could keep taps on Naruto, and they could visit their son with the help of Minato's Hiraishin every night. When the day came for departure at noon, Minato and Kushina marched through the gates of Konoha for probably the last time in their life as citizens, but they had company. Nearly all of Konoha's clans and their household defected onto Minato's side. It was the only way to prevent a civil war from happening. One-third village's population, including all the Whirlpoolers (excluding those at the orphanage) had packed whatever they could have for the journey to the Land of Waves.

This is the turning point in shinobi history... the worse defection in the history of ninjas.

It was known as the **Great Defection**.

However, the plan was set in motion for Hatake Kakashi and few Anbu ROOTs' Shinobi to abduct each defected clan leaders' child. He had fought with his former sensei, but barely manage to live and tell about it, while his teammates successfully abducted the children. A sorrowful play of acting was a success, while the Yamanaka Clan had controlled the Anbu Ninjas' minds making off with the children. Kakash had withdrawn and headed towards the Godaime Hokage's office awaiting for Danzo. His false betrayal to the Yondaime Hokage was too of a pleasing for the old War-hawk while he applauded Kakashi's efforts abducting Inuzuka Kiba, Aburami Shino, Akamichi Chochi, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Kakashi was the one who told Danzo what Minato was planning for the entire week, which his betrayal was by design by the Yellow Flash. Kakashi knew it was all part of the plan to deceive his sensei. Rather deception was intentional (out of his own will) or not. Kakash felt like a sick dog to his stomach, especially serving under this tyrant.

The children remained in the orphanage with treacherous child caring. The Clans' children and Naruto ate less and was treated horribly by Minato's design. That way, fewer chances of Minato's plan being compromised like with the Sarutobi Clan, Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan what all remains of Konoha's noble clans. Minato wanted Konoha to have some protection from foreign country. The next day after the Great Defection, Danzo immediately declared martial law and curfew. Over half his, Anbu ROOT, division was wiped out attempting to assassinate the Yondaime and his wife short handed, and he needed to expect the worse from nearby neighbor countries than worry about what was to become of the Namikaze couples. Still, what made his day unpleasantly was the sudden vanishing of the rebels. Danzo first two weeks in office were a living nightmare. How could "four thousand plus" spontaneously disappeared off the face of the Earth? It was like they never existed. He'd sent a ninja hunter team to disclose the location of the rebels, but was unsuccessful. The team never made it back alive.

Soon, a new dark age awaits Konoha; nothing has ever been seen since the early foundation.

Once a week Minato and Kushina would arrive at the orphanage a visit their baby. Kushina was rigid, cursed that mother fucker of a Godaime. She could not wait to ring his neck and snap it like a twig. Apparently, Naruto was locked up in a cage like a wild animal while the other children still had shared a room. Kushina sobered every visit. Tears would drape down Kushina's cheeks like a waterfall. However, she was happy that she could hold her child and breastfeed him until he was one-year-old. Minato had used a Kage Bunshin to put up a barrier, which concealed their chakra inside the orphanage from the outside. While Kushina was done with Naruto and puts him back in the cage. She used a Shunshin to warp her back to the Land of Waves while the original Minato one by one summoned all the parents of the clans' children. Once a week at midnight the parents would visit their children while they slept.

Two years had already passed by, and the new Uzushiogakure no Sato was still undergoing construction. It took seven months to cleanse the island of viruses and plagues. The Namikaze couples had split up to go and tracked down their Sannin predecessors. It was an easily task on Minato's part. Jiraiya apparently had been looking for him after heheard the news. Former sensei and student exchanged hugs like father and son. Minato always thought about Jiraiya-sensei being a father figure type. They made it back to Uzushio. Jiraiya had never been on the island before. The panorama was outstanding, breathtaking. However, Kushina had already beaten Minato to the race as Tsunade came waltzing out of the tent drowned in Sake. Like always, Jiraiya puts up perverted antics, which every time he received a knuckled sandwich to the face. Although, Jiraiya had postponed his research and decided to play ninja for only Kami knows how long.

"My spy network brings you terrible news. We're safe at the moment but, unfortunately, for Konoha."

"Spill it out sensei," Minato slapped his jaws.

"As I predicted, Iwa has begun to launch a full-scale assault. They should arrive in Konoha at fifteen-hundred hours." The Sennin rubbed his chin.

"They took their sweet time. My prayers and thoughts go out to the innocent."

"I wouldn't be worried too much. Konoha will survive this war all thanks to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I'm sure of you guys are aware of the fact the people had been missing over the past decade or so?" Everyone nodded. "That bastard was behind it, conducting experiments on those poor souls. My sources gather data on Orochimaru had secretly built an entire army of mutated shinobi chimeras. He and Danzo are planning to use these carnivorous beasts."

Jiraiya noticed everyone was awestruck with no words to describe what he just told them.

"Tch, see I told you when we were kids. That guy just gives me the creeps." Kushina snarled.

Minato never expected Orochimaru to be behind the kidnappings. The matter fact he'd worked to solve the mass murder and abduction cases under him with no clue who was behind it. This person was marvelous to backtrack and leave not races of evidence. Minato turned his head abated with idiotic emotions. He'd scratched the back of his head grinning with his trademark goof thumps-up and a wink to the eye.

"Yeah, like thousand of times."

Jiraiya had to cough to get their attention, "Now now kids. There's plenty of time for that later."  
>The couples were sudden dumbfounded, "My apology's sensei."<p>

"What will we do about Konoha in the future?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing really," he retorted. "It's up to my son, and the clans' children who are living with him in the orphanage help restore the lost Will of Fire. Meanwhile, we should head to Amekagure."

"Loser, to enter Amekagure, you must be out of your mind! Did your baka of a sensei explain to you than me, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru lost against Amekagure's leader Hanzo the Salamander? Three against one and he'd managed to prevail. I do not care who the fuck you are, but if all three of us could not defeat one shinobi! What makes you think you could do any better?"

"Well, first of all, we will not be fighting Hanzo 'theoretically', so such topic is irrelevant to discuss. Second, the younger generation always surpasses the older generation."

Minato had to flash-stepped out of her line of fire as she swung a behemoth fist directed towards the bridge of his nose. Jiraiya could not stop laughing at Minato's antics, but unfortunate for Jiraiya. He was decked square in the face as his body sailed deep into the Uzu Fields located in the ocean. Kushina chuckled while her husband hid behind her like a stranded child who'd lost his way.

"Fine, you win DUMBASS!" Tsunade flared her nostrils.

* * *

><p>Amekagure is a country that never stops pouring. It was the first time for the Namikaze couples. Kushina's older sister moved to Amekagure with her newly wedded husbands when she was just seven years old. Both sisters parted Uzushio with a new life ahead of. Kushina never heard from her sister in years, especially with all these wars happening. She wrote no mail as a response. She'd been worried with all these years. She did not wish anything to happen to her sister. Last she'd received a mail was when her nephew<strong> Uzumaki Nagato<strong>was four years old. Kushina was twelve years old by that time. Kushina has been looking forward to a family reunion. She hasn't seen her sister since her departure from Uzushio. How have things been going with Kushina's sister all these years? She hoped that her brother in-law had taken care of Kushina's sister and nephew.

A hand size green toad crossed the river and made its way into the town. Then four Uzu Shinobi appeared out of its puny mouth. The Namikaze couple and the Sannin duo walked passed a poverty district were many kids worn ripped tunics and garments. They appeared to be homeless well known as "street rats." The children glanced up at the unknown intruders. Cerulean orbs caught a glimpse by a five-year-old girl. She wore a rain coat concealing most of her identity, but Minato caught the glance of amber eyes and red cheeks as he heard the girl giggled before vaulting off into the sunset. Apparently, there is a current civil war that split Amekagure in half. The north runs by Hanzo the Salamander himself and the south run by militia, which they are currently. As they walked by old fashioned from the Edo period. They were completely flanked by twenty shinobi.

The four deadpanned.

"Halt, where did you think you're going?" An Ame Kunoichi asked.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, as his and Tsunade's eyes widen astonishingly seen a blue hair woman just eighteen years old dressed in a black Cape with red cloud design. Jiraiya removed his hood as the blue-head woman was stunned. "Oh, my... you sure have grown into a 'beautiful women' Konan." The blue-head woman gritted her teeth. "May you take me to the two?" He pleaded.

Konan hissed as she turned her head in the direction of her men and gestured at them to back off before snapping her head back to the sliver haired man. She wanted to be happy that she got to see Jiraiya-sensei again, but she still held a grudged profoundly. Jiraiya had to abandonthem and forsaken them four years ago. Why was he back? What the hell does he want from us? Konan had wiped her soak chin from the rain. She took a look at the other three hooded figures beside Jiraiya. She did not like it.

"What brings you back here Jiraiya?" Konan stared daggers through Jiraiya.

Jiraiya felt like his heart was being crushed. She omitted the suffix "sensei," and she said it in a sarcastic the way that sent jitters down his spine. This woman killing intent spike throughout the district as he could see some of the villagers scrambling behind close doors slamming it shout. The curtain blinds were vehemently shut; lights and lanterns turned off. Jiraiya glanced back at his former pupil. He was sad, deep down, inside. He did not want to show it, but not in front of Minato. He putted on a fake smile that masked his regretful face.

"Not only you," he finally gagged it out, which left the kunoichi affront him pondering. "I need to speak to Yahiko and Nagato." Jiraiya heard Kushina unintended coughing upon hearing Nagato's name. Jiraiya knew her reason as he'd noticed Konan glancing over his left shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the woman who'd coughed, but the hood shaded her face in the darkness. Jiraiya had redirected her attention with some fake coughing of his own. "This is very important concerning you, three and your militia."

"Then you've come all this way for nothing. We don't need your pity and welcoming arms anymore. As you see," she pointed at her men. "During your absence, we fought with exertion, blood, and sweat against Hanzo's tyranny. Many had perished, if only you were still here with us at that time!" Konan's voice began to pick up a notch. "We don't need you, if you're planning to intervene within this war you have no business here. If you guys are smart enough, y crawl back to whence you had and never set foot on this land EVERY AGAIN! You have until next sunrise."

_You guys will not live to see the next sunrise._Jiraiya sighed in defeat, but his partner removed her hood, "How dare you to treat your guests like this! Do you want to live or not?" Tsunaded yelled.

"Isn't Tsunaded the Slug Princess, one of the Legendary Sannins. I haven't seen you since we'd first met, but we did not ask for your help nor did we invite you guys on our land. You guys are trespassing, and I stand by my word."

Minato nearly retorted, but Jiraiya held him behind with a shove of his massive bulk forearm. "It's settled then, but since we have time, why don't yah take us to visit the boys? I give my word. None of us will bring trouble, and our ties with Konoha are severed."

Konan sighed," Very well, but anyone of your companion gets out of line—"

"Please, spare us the threatening lecture," Tsunade was glaring daggers.

Jiraiya nearly pissed his pants as he gave her that look "what the hell do you thin you're doing" before shaking his head. However, Tsunade shot him a stern look warning him to back off. Jiraiya hilariously backed up sweating bullets. Now looking over his shoulder, the Namikaze couples were dead silent, especially the red-head. He knew how enthusiastic she could be.

"Right this way."

It was an hour walk to the militia headquarters. The Namikaze couples were murmuring about the Amekagure sightings. It was a beautiful village evenif war had brought chaos. However, the villagers were weak at starvation; many steal for a living. Konan had led them up to slope still slippery from the rain. As they finally ascended to the top. The area was blanketed by the white fog that adversely reduced sight. There was a large shrine that had a sculpture of one of Amekagure's past leaders in samurai armor. The statue appeared to be stand in the middle of a well. Water poured out of its mouth everlasting as it draped down like a display of water fountain. Four house box the shrine dead center; h a miniature canal surrounds the shrine.

There is four wooden bridge that one each connects across the canal to the houses.

There were children playing to and running around the well. The Namikaze couples smiled as several children accidentally bump into them. Usually, Kushina would boil beyond rage and grab whoever bumped into her by the neck. These were children, and they to be having a rapturous time. One of the boys apologizes as she'd put on a gleeful smile and patted the boy's head, which his face had hundred different shades of red.

They entered the shrine past two guards and the slide flimsy doors. The interior was like a dojo, nothing but a courtyard for training the militia in white Gi. There was a wooden dummy each for Shurinken and Kunai Knife throwing practice sessions. The group lined up as Konan marched in between them. Eyes glared upon their guests, but the Uzu Shinobi ignored them as if they never existed. Rounding a corner, there were two guards standing affront another slide screen door with two guards. They exchange words momentarily allowing Konan and company access to the room. It was a narrow gathering chamber no less than ten yards wider than the courtyard they passed. There were lined up on both sides of the chamber holding their lances—pointing to the ceiling—leading straight to a thrown. A long scarlet silky carpet laid on the walkway towards the throne as it to stretch about fifty-feet. Chinese's lamps were dangling just above them by chainsThere were two men waiting on the opposite as men who looked like he'd just reached adulthood sat on a throne. He had long orange spiky dreads similar to Minato, his skin shine bright like peach, and he also worn a black Cape with red-cloud designs similar to Konan. He appeared to be muscular. The man to the right of him has red, scarlet hair. His eyes were hidden under his dreadlocks, and he appeared to be wearing the same Cape as the orange hair man. He appears to have also reached adulthood. His body was more on the slim side than bulk. Both the men glared daggers at Konan's company both the Sannin removed their hoods as the face the man on the throne. Like Konan, his eyes and his partner were wide as fruit grapes never expecting to see Jiraiya or Tsunaded ever again.

"Sensei!" the orange hair man has a voice of a kid, but his mood changed acrimoniously. "Konan, what's the meaning of this? I told you never to look for him ever again."

"Forgive me Yahiko."

"What's done is done," Yahiko's eyes darted at the silver hair Sannin. "What brings you back to Amekagure? Having regrets," Yahiko spat.

Jiraiya felt like as if his heart were being trampled all again. Still, he could not look into Yahiko straight in the eyes. "I thought you three were killed by Hanzo. I never completely forsaken you all these years. I was going to visit you guys once in a while off duty, and during my research, but my spy network confirmed your deaths."

"Rest to assure you. Hanzo will never kill us."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Well well, isn't the Slug Princess. Wow, I can see why sensei fantasize about you. You never age one bit." Both the Sannin blushed looking at each other momentarily. "Why are you here? Are you going to follow up Orochimaru said all those years ago?"

"If I wanted to do that, I would not make my presence lovely!" Tsunade also spat. "Baka, tell them why we're here."

Jiraiya coughed trying to gather in his thoughts before speaking. "We all know that you have allied with the Godaime Hokage."

"How did you know that?" the red-head yelled.

"Ah, Nagato, I was wondering when you would speak up. It seems you have deemed from shyness." Nagato scowled. "And don't forget about my spy network. I know what's going once you guys started to resurface. The reason that we are here, is that Danzo has betrayed all of you?"

"WHAT!" all three of them retorted.

"Believe sensei, Danzo and his ROOT has joined up to launch an assault on your militia within hours, minutes henceforth. I wouldn't count all of them being loyal. Some or maybe all your men have already gone over to the other side." Minato removed his hood. All the color had diminished on all the three Ame Shinobi face as if they were seeing ghosts.

"Yellow Flash," Yahiko blurted out. "I see, so you brought our disciple sibling sensei." Yahiko never took his eyes of Minato knowing his reputation as the fastest man on the planet. "I was wondering if I could ever get to meet the legendary one-man army. The Yondaime Hokage who was banished two years ago. I never would have expected we meet on friendly terms."

"So do I. Yahiko if I presume. Jiraiya-sensei has told me stories about you three. I'm just curious as you are. I also wanted to meet you three some day. I guess my wish has come true... at least in a way." Minato scratched his head nervously.

Yahiko studied the former Hokage. If he wanted them killed. Minato would have done it a long time ago knowing that Yahiko could not counter his speed—not this close. Yahiko smiled. Nevertheless, before he could reply...

"How do we know that you guys are not part of Hanzo and Danzo's plan?" Konan asked.

"No, he speaks the truth."

"Good," Jiraiya replied. "Now comes the hard part. If you three want to live to fight another day, disband your militia and come join us. Like Minato said, there are defectors among your group."

"Then we will kill all who'd defiled our trust," Nagato leered.

"If we follow, we will be taking the militia as well," Yahiko protested.

"Can't risk it," the blond man said.

"You expect us to forsake the militia! We are not those types that squander and think everyone as trash like you Konoha scums!"

Minato sighed. "I know how much of your men means to you three, but there are traitors who are undetectable. Our hideout will be revealed. Danzo will learn of our location and kill everyone down to the last women and child."

"Hanzo may be ruthless, but he's the reason why me and my two former Sannin teammates are alive today. I'm certain that your men would be spare. There is no time to assess the situation. I will let you guys think it over. You'll have an hour."

"Very well then."

"Wait!" Kushina removed her hood. "I never came all this way to come empty handed, and where's Nina?"

"Who?" Konan was baffled, but Kushina had her sights locked on the red-head man. "I see," Kushina shook her head frantically. "My apologies Uzumaki Nagato..." She approached.

The three were astonished. _What the heck,_"Lady,' h-how did you know my surname'? I haven't heard it in years." Suddenly, the red-hair kunoich embraced Nagato. She cried vociferously onto his right shoulder, and her husband smiled as if he were to watch a happy ending of a movie restraining much of his tears. "H-hey! Ma'am," Nagato could do nothing but returned a hug.

"I-I a-always dream of meeting my older sister... Uzumaki Nina's son. I'm so sorry that I never came sooner **nephew**," she lovely said it.

"Y-y-yo-your my mother's little sister Uzumaki Kushina," he cringed. "She told me bed stories about you when I was just a boy." Nagato cried.

"It's a pleasure finally to meet yah dattebayo," she squinted. "Where are your parents? I need to see them." Nagato cringed as he even cried out more as he'd slightly pushed his auntie out of his grasp.

"There d-d-dead, killed by Konoha shinobi during the Second Ninja Wars."

Kushina's eyes rolled behind her head. She could not help but faltered to her knees crying. Minato had never seen his wife this afflicted before. Minato knelt down before her and scooted next to her, and he wrapped those husked ripped muscular arms around her waist. Kushina buried her face into Minato's chest throbbing perpetually with barrages of hammer punches on both shoulders, although it was weak punches. Everyone left the room. Nagato was about to cross the door when Kushina called for him. As Nagato came closer. He could hear Minato humming. It finally took him the moment to notice that they may be a couple, which seemed awkward. A disciple "sibling" going out with his aunty was not too appealing. It was like as if he were to have a brother dating his aunty, even if he never met that brother before. He was then puled out of his daze when he'd seen Minato slowly risen Kushina to her feet as she turned to face him. Her eyes were nearly blood-shot red.

"It's my fault," she said it wearily. "It's my downfall for not risking my own life to come to your aid. Your parents would have been alive."

"Auntie, there's no need to be depressed yourself. What mother told me that you of all people had suffered a great burden for the sake Uzumaki Clan and its village long ago. I did not expect Konoha out of all places. Mother was not specific to where you'd been taken. If, I knew you were in Konoha regardless of the hatred, I had been wrought up. I would have you sooner, but you must forgive me. I want to help Yahiko liberate Amekagure from Hanzo's reign first."

Kushina gentle placed her hands on his cheeks, "Jiraiya-sama said that you've wielded the Rinnegan. May I see it?" Nagato nodded slightly. Kushina caressed his scarlet dreadlocks that covered his eyes. The moment her violet eyes captured the sublimely swirling pupil, violet iris sight of his. She could hear Minato coughed from behind. "So pretty, you must have unlocked it from a young age."

"It was when I woke up and noticed to find my parents dead along with the two Leaf Shinobi. I looked in the mirror, and I had the Rinnegan. Jiraiya-sensei has not seen until I killed several shinobi that were about to kill Yahiko after he'd taken us under his care."

"Oh, I want you to meet my husband judging you already know his title." Kushina wiped the remnants of tears from her face as Nagato's Rinnegan glance into those ponderous cerulean eyes of Minato. "Nagato, this Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage, and Minato, this is my nephew Uzumaki Nagato."

Both men shook hands, "It is a pleasure to have a Rinnegan bearer as my nephew and disciple sibling." He did not mind being an uncle, but he wanted his nephew to be younger. An eighteen eighteen-year-old made Minato felt such an old geezer, but he put up trying to flush all those acrid thoughts.

"Same goes for you, the thought of having the Yellow Flash as my uncle is astounding."

"If your auntie told me sooner. I would have help restore the peace here when I was still in office." Both men finally squeezed hands before parting.

"You see," Jiraiya intervened. "Like I taught you before, every place has its light and darkness. You'll find light in Konoha just as much you will find darkness. Everywhere is the same no matter where you go. There will always be a balance between the two forces of our heart. Here, you guys are the symbol of light that sprouts profoundly into the roots of Amekagure. Hanzo is the harbinger of darkness which plaques this land of tyranny, and s goes for Konoha and every other place."

Nagato smiled weakly. "Thank you sensei—"

The shrine rocked with tremors. Ceiling caved in as debris rained down upon the shinobi. Each debris was ignited. The shinobi swatted the remnants away with their kunai. Some were cleaved in half. Yahiko, Konan, and Tsunaded locked the door behind them. There was war cries beyond that door. Both of Ame shinobi seemed to be sweating. The four looked up to them.

"What's going on?"

"Like you said, we have been deceived. I did not expect half the militia to betray us. This way!" Yahiko and his two friends ran behind the throne. There were many pillar stone buttons on the wall the size of a baseball. Yahiko pushed for of it in a diamond pattern. The wall slid open with dust that accumulated over the years fell from the ceiling, which the wall currently was. "Get in here!"

"All of you, go on ahead. I'll stall some time." Minato ushered his wife in the secret room.

"Minato, be careful'!" their lips connected. Kushina had broken contact a back away from her.

"I'll stay behind. I've got a bone to fetch with the Salamander," Tsunade grinned zealously.

"Go on kid. We have a reunion." Yahiko pouted. "Don't worry, we'll save you some leftovers." Jiraiya waved him off.

"Fine, it's your funeral," Yahiko sealed the passage way.

Jiraiya summoned Gamahiro a giant toad that lunged into the ceiling splitting the shrine in half with his lance. The Sannins and the former Hokage ran up the wall with the right amount of chakra molded to the soles of their feet. As the Uzu Nin scoured the roof tops. They were ambushed by the rogue militia. Minato cut them down within a blink of an eye. Tsunade use her Cherry Blossom attack, which uses a chakra enhancement fist full of super strength leveling buildings. Jiraiya likewise, summoned more toads to his side and engaged Hanzo's men. From the amphibian's head, Jiraiya performed Fire Release jutsu incinerating anything in its path.

"Jiraiya behind you!"

The J-man coated his body with the used of his hair shielded him from the enemy's Ninhonto. Jiraiya flash-stepped next to his former teammate's side. His eyes were wide like fruit grapes. His astonishment was replaced with a simple smirk. The man who'd single handed defeat all the three great ninja granted them the title Sannin. His eyes moved towards Tsunaded seeing an immense grin from her lips.

"Long time nah see!" Jiraiya greeted.

"I would say the exact same to you two," the blond hair gas masked man replied. "As I thought, so you have been training three orphans Nin-jutsu. Maybe it was a mistake sparing you three if I knew you would train those pests."

"You're too soft," the four Uzu Shinobi shrieked at the appearance of an elderly man who appeared out of nowhere standing next to the Salamander. "My my, It's been a while Jiraiya, Tsunade. Surely, you wouldn't dare to rebel against your own birthplace?" the old War-hawk snickered.

"Old man Danzo," Tsunade said. "Simply asked yourself, why would we work under a man who'd disgraced my grandfather and your best friend's Will of Fire?" Danzo just stared at him with blanks.

"I'd anticipated as much to find you two here, and expected results. You two are now rogue ninja. The next time I see you will either be behind a prison or in a body bag." He furrowed a brow. "I trust that you will dispose of these fools. After all, I have a war to fight." Danzo Shunshin out of sight.

"Well you heard what the old man said," Hanzo chuckled. "This time, I will not let you two leaves here alive. I'll say Orochimaru was the smart one." Hanzo began to weave multiple hand-seals.

"Look out hime, he will use that poison of his... like he did the last time," Tsunaded nodded.

"Ohhohoh, I upgraded the Salamander's poison since our last encounter."

"But really, we came here not to fight you," Jiraiya laughed pointing behind him.

Not keeping his eyes off the Sannin, Hanzo still locked them in sight from the corner of his eyes, but how could he be this careless? He did not even sense someone's chakra from behind him. He'd now noticed the coldness of a metallic blade flushed against his throat. He had only seen the two Sannins when he arrived never knowing Minato was with them in the first place. Minato masked his chakra in an uncanny way even at pointblank range.

How outrageous.

"Hahahaha, I see you let your disciple do your dirty work!" Hanzo scowled.

"Like I said, when did not come here to fight you. Even so, you should be worry about yourself," Jiraiya laughed. "The younger generation always surpasses the older generation."

"Curse you! Imbeciles kill them!"

"Oh," Minato gagged, "You mean them?" Minato pointed with his free hand in a direction.

All of his men; some were incapacitated, and some were killed. "I see, so the rumors is true. Konoha's Yellow Flash. Pity if you thrust that blade into me neck. You will die along with me. Do you know why people call me the Salamander?" Minato had shown no recognition nor could he care less. "There was once a single black salamander in this village that produces a toxin this deadly. I was a kid when it died, and I took its venom sac and implanted it in my body."

"I know about your abilities, and poison, thanks to sensei. The venom sac is in your gut, so I don't need it rupture to kill you."

"True indeed, your master is a Sannin for no reason. Since I already orchestrated the jutsu. The venom is channeled through my immune system straight with my lungs where I can blow a sea of tormenting miasma. If I wait a minute longer, I will burst like a balloon unleashing poisonous vapor of clouds. If you were to cut me, the same result even if it's just a nip. I wonder how fast you're Flying Thunder God can match the speed of the poison in the air?" Hanzo laughed, but it was a restraining one. He did not want to jerk his head if he laughed off any harder that would cause an unintentional nipping in his throat.

"I could prove that theory," Hanzo gulped, "But I will keep your honor. Since you spared sensei and his team long ago, I will do the same for you. You'll be lucky that you are not my prey." Hanzo felt he was being mocked. "Despite having a horrible past you put this nation through and which sides you have taken. Unlike Danzo, you have honor, which I call you a true hero. It will either be up to you. Alternatively, my nephew to restore Amekagure no Sato to its finest glory. I would have no regrets if you cut him down. I guess enough time was stalled." Minato grinned before disappearing into thin.

Hanzo spat out the poisonous fumes from his system, but he did it away from his men. As, he looked back to where the two Sannins previously was... gone. Hanzo began to chuckle. Never before he has lost a duel. Not even defeated by a single move. "Indeed you're a true shinobi. Although, cliches don't suit you, I promise next time we meet again you won't be so lucky."

* * *

><p>Two years had passed. Danzo has taken over the Land of Fire while executing the previous Daiymo. Konohagakure no Sato has won the war. Now Iwakagure no Sato is now part of Konoha territory after losing the war. Orochimaru demonic minions mauled through hundreds of regiments, but the Sandaime Tsuchikage was a pest raking the land of fiends. The Sandaime was nearly indestructible protecting his men from those foul hordes. A month ago, the war just ended in a horrifying way. Iwa was nearly wiped off the map when Danzo decided that his trump card was old enough to enter the battle field... the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. Orochimaru had exposed the Yondaime's son. The snake Sannin added further insult when he'd claimed that Naruto was the son of the infamous Yellow Flash. Likewise, many Iwa Shinobi wanted to dispose the toddler where he stood just for being that bastard's son. Orochimaru planted a parasite within Naruto's body in his first year of birth. The parasite could draw out the Kyuubi's chakra changing the boy's appearance into a demonic crimson fox entity.<p>

The parasite could also control their host's mind under the snake Sannin's influence, but only from a certain distance. Those who'd remember the Iwa massacre on both sides will never forget that horrified night, where people were slaughtered. Fortunate the parasite could diminish the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra in his undeveloped coils. Those who are from Iwa forever will remember the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, who'd murder, mutilated not only their beloved shinobi but civilian who was unlucky to be present at that time. As for Konoha, they did no treated Naruto as a hero "again"; instead, this had only fueled their hatred. Even though Iwa was the enemy, many Konoha Shinobi had watched men, women, and children were butchered, mauled, and torn apart from limb to limb. Horrors the screams would never be forgotten. The Buildings were destroyed by the Jinchuuriki's menacing ball. Fortunately, some had not suffered a painful death. They did not know what hit them. The Tsuchikage had signed the Surrender Treaty, which bond his home to Konoha territories. Now Iwa Ninjas were at Konoha's mercy and expense. Soon, the world knew of Konoha's Crimson Fox. They knew Danzo would not hesitate to use his Jinchuuriki.

Today, however, is the yondaime birthday of Uzumaki Naruto. The villagers may berate Naruto on two conditions one. They do not kill him. Two, they do not permanently disable him from the further use of future operations. The sunset was gorgeous as it slowly sets down from the horizon. The streets were decorated with lights, concession stands and more. It was the third annual Kyuubi Festival celebrating the honor of those who were killed four years ago. The herd of pigeons would migrate with the trade winds, but bellow. A girl with short pink hair was cornered by eight boys who seemed older than her.

"Oh looky dee have here. It isn't it billboard forehead," the girl shuddered. "Where's yah girlfriend," asked one of the boys had spiky brown hair.

"That's right, that blond trash is not here."

"You're going to have to pay for what your orphan gal did to us last time."

One of the boys with violet spiky hair grabbed a fist full of the girl's pink hair. She winced, "S-stop! Please!" she cried out loud as she was thrown to the ground.

"Save it forehead, no one's going to save you this time. It's time for payback," the boy with black hair who had such dark-brown potato skin curled a fist. He'd drawn his hand back readily to strike the pinky. To his surprise, someone grabbed his fist from behind twirling the boy's wrist in and locked it. "AHH!" he cried out in pain.

"No you're not!" the boy had his hand caught in a wrist-lock was kicked in his behind sending him to be, sprawling into several boys. "Who do you think you guys are picking on an innocent girl? Pick on someone your own gender!" the blond boy in blue trunks and khaki t-shirt with a Konoha emblem print on the front. He appeared to be the same age as the girl.

"Who the heck are yo-" it was when the boy took off his orange costume kitsune that revealed his identity. The boy had beautiful cerulean eyes. His hair reminded her of the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. She noticed there were six whisker markings three on each cheek. She thought Sasuke was the cutest boy, but this boy had to be on the same level or even higher than the Uchiha. She had seen the boys in the corner of her eyes shuddered. Then pointed fingers at that boy. "You're that demon c-child."

"Are you guys naughts," one of the frightened boys retorted. "This is the Crimson Kitsune, who murdered poor people in Iwa! RUN FOR YAH LIVES!"

"Good luck forehead," another boy retorted as he sprinted away from the alley with the gang.

Now Sakura was truly afraid. She heard from other girls what this boy had done. Her mother urged her not to go near the demon child before. Now she wanted to believe mother. She was scared. What will he do to her? Sakura cuddled herself into a ball as the blond toddler approached her. She squeezed her eyes shut. About a minute, she shut her eyes off from the world with no harm done to her. It was when she heard the boy called out to her. As she opened one eye. All she saw was a hand reached out to her. She was astonished. She glanced up with tears in her eyes. This boy had the most gleeful smile she had ever seen in her life.

"Take my hand, I will not hurt yah promise dattebayo."

"Okay," she said it softly as the blond boy. "Thanks very much for saving me."

"Nah, I don't see why boys would pick on a 'pretty' girl like yourself." The girl had different streaks of red planted on her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with your forehead. Pinky may I ask what's your name. I'm Uzumaki Naruto; Konoha's future Hokage!" He grinned.

_On no, he's going to make fun of my forehead._

Naruto noticed something was off with pinky, "Oh, I-I'm s-sorry. I meant no offense calling you pinky." Naruto wanted to kick himself in his behind.

"T-the name's Haruno Sakura and no, that's not the reason. The reason... reason they..." she scoffed. "They tease my forehead because how wide it is."

Naruto took a long calculating glance at her forehead. He could see it within her eyes, phobia and trepidation. He grinned once again and scratched the back of his head nervously. This girl was expecting the worse-case scenario. He only laughed at the back of his mind how foolish these boys were. Naruto felt his cheeks lit up. Heat wave oozed out of his red hot tomato face. He shuddered to his thought, but finally found the courage to express his opinion. What would seem like a confession.

"Your name suits you well Cherry Blossom," Sakura gagged. "I don't see anything wrong with your forehead. I think your forehead is the prettiest thing in the whole wide world. 'It makes me want to kiss it'." Naruto had sworn he'd heard Sakura squealed.

Sakura blushed. Never before she was complimented about her forehead. Sakura wanted to fly into the wind and hide under a rock. She felt embarrassed. Sakura had not known how long she was teased. This was breath taking. She wanted to know why the heck did people judge him as a demon. She heard her parents saying that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son the night he was born. They still called him a demon no less. His father was a traitor and was proved to be behind the Kyuubi incident. Only if she'd known the exact truth.

"Well um... thank you Uzumaki Naruto. Oh," knowing about the Kyuubi Festival is his birthday, "I have something for yah." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a kitsune stuff doll. "Well um, I won this at the Festival before running into the boys. You can have it, Happy Birthday Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto held several tears back. He'd never received birthday gifts from outside the orphanage. "You don't know how much this means to me." Naruto had finally given in to his tears. "Sakura-_chan_, thank you very much."

Sakura's face flushed red from hearing the suffix "chan" being added to her name. "You're welcome. Um listen, I'm running late. I will get in trouble if I stay out too late."

Naruto wanted to walk her home but knowing her parents would be just like the other villagers. He did not want to risk getting into a fight with her parents.

"I understand, thank you for your time. Can we be friends?" Naruto reached out.

"Sure," they shook hands.

"Get away from my daughter you HIDAN!" All he felt was being slapped in the face with a block of straw sprawling into the wall behind. That was not the last of it as several more jabs stung him from a brand-new broom. Naruto had the wind knocked out of him. The boy's eyes were burning from the thick straws that found its way pas his shielded eye lid and hands. His vision was blurry from the water in the eyes. He saw Sakura being hauled over a pink hair woman's shoulder as she flailed about her arms trying to reach for him. It was futile. "My daughter has been attacked by the demon child. Get that bastard!"

Naruto knew trouble would find him soon. He'd scrambled running for his life. Behind him, the alley was filled with an angry mob. This was the first time nearly half the village was chasing him. He began hiding in a trash can as the first wave of a mob marched to pass him. Feeling confident, he would carelessly exit the trash bin attracting unwanted attention. "There he is!" one man said as he kept running. "Over here!" a woman said. "This way!" another male said. Naruto was forced to run on the main road, which could be disastrous, but on the bright side, he would draw attention to nearby patrolson duty. Soon, he would find himself dead in an alley back up against a wall with nowhere to run. He lost all the color in the face. His heart beat was racing. Perspiration began soaking into the hem of the shirt. His throat was dried cursing himself from exiting the trash can. He would have been better left in there. He could see the black clouds of shades these villagers were glaring at him. They inched closer to him. They were banned using shrewd and blunt weapons against Naruto. However, they are permitted using excessive force.

"Somebody help me!" he knew no one was coming to his rescue. It was worth a try.

"Face it demon brat! You'll need to pay for your crimes against the little girl."

"But I didn't do anything."

"He LIES! Finish him!"

Naruto close his eyes awaiting the beating, but what he did not know was several Three Prong Kunai Knifes stealthly thrown center between the mob from front to back. A vehement whirlwind pushed him further into the wall wincing. As Naruto open his eyes. A Man was wearing a black cape with red-cloud designs turned around and face him. Naruto scoffed. Naruto's eyes were wide like oranges. This man had nearly the same features as Naruto having longer hair and side bangs and no whisker markings. Even Naruto was smart enough to tell that this man was muscularly built—somewhere between lean and bulkiness. Naruto's eyes trail down his midsection coming in contact with a Superbowl size ring with a dark blood ruby gem with the number one engrave in the center. Then his eyes trail to find the villagers on the ground beyond him what seemed like a massacre from his POV. Actually, Minato incapacitated the villagers from their pursuit.

"Stay put Naruto. I will be right back."

Well, Naruto knew he was infamous. People other than his friends at the orphanage never used his name directly when addressing Naruto. This was the first time someone addressed him properly from outside orphanage. But as much as he wanted to thank the man for saving his life. He could not help, but felt agony, pity for the villagers that were murdered. What if he were next? He could not die yet. There has to be a way out. As he watched the man collected his three prong kunai. Suddenly, Naruto felt a pocket of wind bellow his feet. He had not noticed because of the fear he'd been feeling. Looking down, there was a rat hole bellow Naruto's foot, but enough for him to squeezed through without being stuck. While the man was busy collecting his kunai, Naruto fell onto his knees and squirmed through the dark hole covering his mouth. He did not want make noise that would attract attention towards the man. By the time, Minato had collected his kunai making sure no one had seen him. Naruto was gone. His eyes darted at the rat hole where Naruto's legs were concealing. Minato chuckled and sighed. He did not blame the kid for trusting strangers. He would have to search all again.

Naruto safety made it back at the orphanage in one piece.

"Naruto, you were told countless times never to leave the orphanage on your birthday," said the platinum blond hair girl with dumplings in her mouth.

"Sorry Ino-san, I was busying buy instant cup noodles. Then I rescued the pink hair wide forehead Sakura-chan from bullies." Ino spat out the dumplings in her mouth in a dumbfounded way.

"You don't mean Haruno Sakura?" the boy nodded and slammed the door shut. "OMG!" she shrieked. "I'm going to kill them next time I see them!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was heating hot water in his room. He was sure starving. He had met a pretty girl today and received a gift for his birthday. It would not seem like much. It sure was hell a better birthday than the previous three; he thought. He wondered what this man wanted with him. Maybe he did the wrong thing. He should have thanked the man from saving him, but his other instincts told differently. As he removed the paper cap off the cup and poured hot water into it. A knock on the door interrupted his eating session. "Naruto, I'm making an entry! You have a visitor!" Ms. Suzki said. She was one of the caretakers of the orphanage who treated Naruto with respect away from Danzo. Although, in Danzo's presence, Naruto was treated like trash, which he could never understand why the caretaker were like that affront of the Godaime Hokage. What caught his cerulean eyes was the black robe and red-cloud design again. He shuddered nearly dropping the cup of ramen. Was he in trouble?

"Naruto," Suzki said. "I will leave you two for now," she Closed the door behind her.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," A feminine voice reached out to him. It was a different person. Naruto's eyes surveyed her entire body. She had to be the "most" beautiful woman he ever seen with such beauty long red, vibrant, rosy hair. Wow, he never thought he would see the prettiest girl and woman in one day. She had such similar jaded eyes a Sakura. There was a golden hair clip to the woman's left side bang was a golden hair clip, which held her portion away from her face. The lady clutched her hands nervously has he could see the same ring on her right ring finger that the man had and another ring onto of it. this had the number three.

"N-Naruto-kun, I miss you so much."

"Lady, you want a cup?" Naruto offered his cup grinning. He was interrupted when the red-head embraced him, "L-lad-d-lady, what's wrong?" He frowned. Naruto was eerie. Why was this lady crying? What did he do? All he did was offered the fine lady a cup of noodles. "Please, I'm sorry I made you cry.

"No you didn't," she retorted breaking the hug between them. Tears trickled down the red-head's gorgeous cheek. If Naruto were ten years older. He would of got a nose bleed. "My little Naru-kun. My baby boy, mommy misses you very much." She smiled still crying.

It was as if all the oxygen were sucked out of his lungs one time making him suffocating. Naruto was awestruck. Dropping the cup out of his hand as it spilled, there were no words, no thoughts that could express what he felt at the moment yet, he'd always wondered what happen to his mother. Here, she is standing right before his sobering sapphire orbs. All he wanted was the love of a parent or parents. Why did she return now? Why four years of isolation from her child? Where was father? All these question plagued his mind reaching the point where we would be in anxiety. Naruto never known the meeting of hate yet. He could not feel it even if he wanted to resent her.

"Mom-mo-mommy!"

"Yes dear?"

Naruto snaked his arms around his mother's neck. Naruto had not cared for his face were buried—deep within her cleavage. Naruto had cried before, but never like this before. He could not explained it; it was like a mixture of sadness and ecstatic all in one emotion. "I always wanted to meet you. I miss you mommy!"

"Please forgive me son!" Kushina cried her heart out.

Little did they know, Minato was standing from behind also shedding tears.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Their Parents

Chapter 2: Meeting Their Parents

_**F**_or a long time, they hugged. Kushina sensed Minato's chakra presence behind her but ignored it. The ambience she felt could not be explained. Kushina felt like she was in heaven for the first time before giving birth to Naruto, or it was years that Kushina never felt alive. Reunited with her son had buried the agonizing past that haunted her dreams. Her family, friends, and village had been destroyed during the Second Ninja Wars, while she was in Konoha and had been chosen to host the Kyuubi. From that point on she, had befriended Minato after being rescued from her Kumo captors. Over the years, friendship had turned into love as they became couples. Then after the Third Great Ninja Wars with Iwa. Minato had already lost two pupil, and she had lost a sensei during that war, which strengthened their bonds afterward. Minato proposed to Kushina as she accepted. They would get to marry a year later, and that was when the greatest moments of her life began. All pain was lost until that night four years ago when she'd forfeit her son to Konoha and was banished with her husband.

Naruto, on the other hand, could not explain this feeling. Love, He'd watched children at parks walking away holding their parents' hands. How Naruto wished he could be one of those children. Today, Kami had answered his prayers. He wanted to have parents on his birthday. Wish came true. Without his parents, Naruto first four years had been a living nightmare. He was treated like a scapegoat with no friends what so ever to back him up. Fortunately, at the orphanage, the children treated Naruto differently. He was treated with respect. They were like his siblings. The caretakers were usually attentive to the children but in the presence of a civilian council member, shinobi, and the Hakage. Naruto, and along with the five household clans' children were treated like trash, or being severely beaten up if have to do. Out of the six, Naruto was treated the worse than any or the five children because they all knew what resides inside him. When the caretakers had been spare from the confrontation, they would apologize to the children.

The six grew closer like family. Naruto and Ino were the closes as brother and sister. Naruto and Ino had no shame what people around them thought them to be—expressing their affection for one another. They were teased between the children calling them "love birds." Naruto and Ino only laughed at their antics. The pestering lasted until six months ago. Uchiha Mikoto had visited the orphanage with her son Uchiha Sasuke, when both her husband and elder son Uchiha Itachi were out of mission. The war with Iwa had dispatched both. Mikoto had been visiting the orphanage reluctantly. Apparently, all the caretakers were her closes friends. The girls would go wild. Their infatuation with Sasuke was, so excruciating that it made him want to scream. Naruto could not help but feel jealous, but meeting Itachi was pleasant. The kindness Itachi bestowed upon Naruto, never happen with Sasuke. He too would become jealous. Both would get into small scuffles that had to be broken up by Mikoto and the caretakers.

Two months ago traveling to the Land of Earth, it was by far the worst experience. He would rather put in deleterious situations and to be beaten than experiencing this trip to Iwa again. The climate was scorching hot during the day, but he was fortunate to be hydrated with fluids. At night, it was freezing like the Antarctic. The worst thing about it that he never wore any pajamas and blankets to warm him in the night, all he could do was cuddled into a ball and hugged hid legs. Miraculously, he didn't get sick once during the trip. During the travel, Naruto was shackled into a galvanize animal cage—a cube shape cage. He was not fed well. The slops they through in his cage tasted like spoiled cheese. His stomach churned with each gulping, but in due time, his digestive system would grow to accustom to it. The taste lingered within his taste buds for the day. Foul breath of sewage was what people would describe Naruto's breath if they inhaled it. On the bright side of eating slops, it was packed with nutrition and minerals that would keep Naruto healthy, but if needed to use the bathroom. He either would have to crap and piss his pants if shinobi were not by his side.

Urinating was hardly an issue, but the problem was the stench escalating when pissing more than once in the same spot emitting an acerbic tang like a sour pickle's stench. Trade winds would usually blow in from the eastern mountain range sweeping the odor away for an expanded duration. Furthermore, they did not stay in one spot for too long. As for taking a dumb, it was never the issue. They would attentively escort him to the bushes. A platoon order by the Godaime Hokage must escort Naruto if he has the use the restroom. Here in the wilderness was either the bushes, or he had to dig a hole a crap into it. Naruto was then forced to bury his own droppings. Normally, the Anbu would pester about it. He was old enough despite being four years old to understand that he was being teased about the crap into a hole. Sometimes, the ninjas would make the blond toddler walked to the cage with Naruto's pants down. Then they kicked him in the ass as Naruto fell—squirming back to his cage frightened. He pulled his pants up and zipped it. Naruto shuddered as the ninjas taunted him from beyond the cage and rattled it. The dirt stained his tunics as he brushed the remnants of dry twigs and rocks off him.

There was one moment even worse than his previous trips to the bushes. The Anbu drank Sake as if there were no tomorrow. They were drunk, that they never heard Naruto screaming that he had to take a dump. He had no choice but to crouch in the corner. Being shackled had made things difficult for Naruto to maneuver his hands to reach down near his grown to zip down and yanked the pants where the buttons at an ankle level. He then crouched low as he could have and released his wastes. Naruto had nothing to wipe his ass. He was about to pull his pant's up when someone tossed him a roll of toilet paper. He locked up at the Leaf Jonin that was not part of the Anbu. Something was off about this man. He had dark plastered black hair that seemed familiar to auntie Mikoto's. The ghostly white skin got Naruto shivering with chicken skin. The eyes of a snake tormented Naruto sight as if he were staring death straight in the face. The man said his name was Orochimaru one of the Three Legendary Sannin. Even his voice and the way he moved was inhuman, Naruto was sure of it.

Naruto wiped his behind as he watched Orochimaru approached the drunken anbu shinobi and one by one mutilated them before finally killing them. Naruto was scared as he heard Orochimaru said, "That's what happens when you don't follow orders given from Danzo-sama." Then he laughed. The sinister laughter churned Naruto belly. It was not the odor his feces were emitting. The massacre had gotten Naruto puking. Orochimaru apologized rather if it were intentionally or not.

In the company of Orochimaru, Naruto was never treated like a scapegoat or accosted. Orochimaru fed him well and spoiled him like a gaki. Naruto was starting to have doubts that Orochimaru was a sinister man. That would last until they made it on the outskirts of Iwakagure no Sato. Orochimaru promised him that if Naruto helped put an end to the war. He would be treated as a hero. So there was one last thing to do before, or more accurate Naruto entered the fray as the Sannin held out an insect by its tail. Naruto was afraid of insects. This one looked like an exoskeleton scarab that seeped within his back. Naruto cried out. It felt like as if something were drilling into him. The procedure lasted only twenty seconds. He panted. The last thing he remembered before passing out was an immense head a fearsome creature glaring at him when he had woken up. Iwa was never the same. Buildings were crumbled like dry clay. The smell of searing corpses caught Naruto's glance. As he glanced at the stack of bodies and remains. Naruto asked what had happened. Orochimaru chuckled and told Naruto he tapped into the Kyuubi's power and killed a lot of people.

Naruto felt guilty. He'd just killed over 5,000 people. There were civilian among the casualties. Naruto never thought. He was not mad, but sad. He then ran up to a nearby Konoha Kunoichi and wrested a kunai from her holster. The Kyuubi was inside of him. Naruto held out the kunai with two hands and pointed the tip toward him. Naruto attempted Harakiri. Orochimaru intercepted the kunai with his long outstretched pink tongue, and then, someone appeared behind Naruto and muttered into his ear, "Naruto. We're all victims of Danzo's tyranny. What just happened here was not your fault. ...no matter what people will say from this point on you will always be a hero in my heart." Naruto received a hand-knife chop to the back of his neck knocking him down unconscious, but not before heard Orochimaru addressed the man as Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye.(1Now two months later.

Naruto's mother was here within his outstretched arms. The wind blew in from the screen shades. Naruto felt Kushina's hair trickled down the back of his next. He breathed in Kushina fresh aroma of cosmetic strawberries. It was not just his mother was beautiful, but she smelt damn good. No wonder his Dad fell in love with her. Naruto chuckled as he lifted his head away from Kushina cleavage and glanced up meeting that mournful blue, jaded orbs. He was lost within those eyes. It was mesmerizing. Naruto could stare into her eyes all day. Those eyes fill with sadness, but it, for some reason. It was like heaven. Those eyes of his mother were comforting him, and h didn't know why, but deep down, from the depths of his soul. He could feel all the anguish being cleansed from his soul. It was now filled with happiness. Naruto began to smile briefly before his face fell into a frown.

"M-mommy... where have you been?"

She knew this was the hardest off all questions. Her heart was racing. Kushina could hear her heart beat beeping in her ears. Her hand caressed Naruto's cheek.

"I-I h-have been a-away." She frowned.

"Why mommy?" Naruto pouted.

"Child, actually I was never away from you. Almost every night when you were tucked away in bed. I and your father would visit you in your sleep. We were there for your first three birthdays. I and Minato never abandon you. We were forced to leave you behind."

Naruto gave her a calculating glance. Was she telling Naruto the truth? Surely, he did he not seen anyone in his room in the night. Oh yeah, mother said they visit me in my sleep. Now he recalled waking up in the morning with covers on him when he did not sleep with blankets on summer nights. _So it was mommy_. His self-demeanor smiled.

"How come?"

"Because your Hokage would arrest us if we did not give you up. Then after the trial we were banished from Konoha. Never to set foot on Konoha soil ever again."

Naruto cerulean orbs sailed over Kushina's shoulders there stood a tall, blond hair man. The hairs on Naruto's neck stood up. This was the same man who killed the villagers who were about to pummel Naruto into a bloody pulp.

"You're that guy!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing fingers at Minato.

Minato sighed and shook his head disappointingly. Kushina, on the other hand, had fought off the urge to berate her son. It would be disastrous if she did. The last thing Kushina needed was giving Naruto the wrong impression that she's abusive uncaring mother. There might be a time Kushina would need to use excessive force to discipline her son if he stepped out of line. She knew it was in her own right.

"Sweetie, that's not how you properly address your father."

Naruto for a second was dumbfounded. Minato and Kushina looked at each other with curiosity then they shrugged. Then they glanced down and seen their son full of tears of tears. Naruto dismounted from Kushina's grasped and embraced his father, "Daddy!" Naruto stiffened.

"I'm here for you, son." Minato patted his son's back.

"Dad! You no need to kill them!" Naruto backed away.

"Son, I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. Rest assured. I did not kill them, but put them to sleep. I can't help but eavesdrop on your conversation with your new friend." Dad snickered as he was cogent.

Naruto cheeks had several streaks of red. Kushina cupped her chin studying Naruto's body language. She then snapped her head to her husband and chuckled. Naruto nudged on her Cape. He got her attention.

"Her name... Sakura-chan," he grinned

"Oh my," Kushina slapped her cheeks, but with a soft stroke and snickered. "What a lovely name... I want to me this Sakura someday, but we have important business to attend to."

"Business like your dream to become Hokage." Minato retorted, "You wish to become Hokage?" Minato glanced down upon him with curiosity.

"Yeah... believe it! I'm going to be the best Hokage that ever lived!"

His parents could not help but smiled, "Very well."

* * *

><p>The climate at this time of the year would dramatically reduce in the fall season preparing for winter. It was what most villagers were about to look forward to after suffering the scorching spring and summer time in Konoha. They were lucky to live here instead of Suna in the hot baked desert. Konoha being a tropical village, tourist sky rocketed until Danzo's reign. Financially, the stocks dropped the bellow average, mainly because of the Great Defection and fewer tourist attractions. The Godaime decided to leech off Iwa budget sucking them almost dry. Iwa remained to enslave to the Konoha Empire. That was Iwa's fault. Luckily, for the Sandaime Tsuchikage, he was still in office. Naruto and the Kyuubi had literally wiped out Iwa's Shinobi Council and Civilian Council. There was no one to replace him, Danzo knew. Onoki was starting to show signs of senile, and it would be easier to manipulate Onoki by the thread of Danzo's fingers, and possibly, avoid the younger generation to organize a coup.<p>

Danzo straightened his head towards the Hokage Monument. His enigmatic glance to his predecessor Namikaze Minato, Danzo's eyebrows furrowed to that thought. His non bandaged hand tightened. His knuckles whitened, and f there hasn't been any report about Minato and his wife's whereabouts. He'd sent a hunter ninja platoon to the Land of Waves where last contact on the rebels was last spotted. The ninjas scoured over the seas where the island that was once Uzushikagure no Sato was gone. There was no island. Danzo had never heard of this, the report he received decades ago stating the island was intact. There was no foul play of Gen-jutsu. He would need more time to investigate that area, but without clearance. His men would be trespassing on Kirikagure's territory that they were. Kirikagure will be the Godaime's next course of action. With Kiri under his belt, he could control the Land of Wave in which it controlled the seas. With that territory, Konoha could conduct an investigation on the missing island. His men need to be healed. That will not be a problem. It would take months of plotting and preparations. The goal of every operation is to catch their adversary by the element of surprise, which Iwa failed to do. Iwa thought they could waltz in Konoha because of the Great Defection and Konoha's low budget and the lack of provisions. Danzo may be an old fart, but even him was wise enough not to underestimate his opponents regardless of their status. If Onoki were in the shoes as the Godaime Hokage, he would have sent out a battalion, and only Kami knows what would become of them. Onoki's thinking that he and his village are superior to all Five Great Shinobi Nations has warped his mind. First, he thought he could overrun Konoha in the Third Ninja Wars that was spoiled by Minato when his Hiraishin had helped him slaughtered battalions in seconds. Obviously, he did not learn from the first time. You must know your enemies aces to determine the outcome of victory. Onoki had not known Minato was Konoha's ace, and he never knew about Orochimaru's chimeras and Onoki never in his wildest dreams thought Danzo would never use his toddler Jinchuuriki.

Onoki had two aces and hardly used them in the past two years. Speaking of the two aces, Danzo thought. Iwa's two Jinchuurikis mysteriously vanished in the beginning of the war never to be heard or seen again. This was another thorn in his back he needed to be extracted, but without a hunch or clue to where those Jinchuurikis are located. It is something that needed to be fret. Those Jinchuuriki in which Danzo presumed that they had defected. They could strike the very soul of Konoha with resistance. The worst-case scenario, they could be within the Konoha rebels' hands. The fact that Minato could possibly have apprehended those Jinchuuriki sent a bolt of shiver down the Godaime's spine with a snarl to follow. He must assume that Minato has the two Jinchuurikis in his possession. The thing that worries him the most, why hasn't Minato or Kushina try to invade Konoha to reclaim their son?

For four years, he had been trying to anticipate Minato's moves knowing that he was well behind. It was like a game of Chess and Shogi. He must think several hundred steps ahead, but knowing Minato. He was probably at least a thousand steps ahead of Danzo. What are his pawns? Danzo thought the children that Kakashi kidnapped were the pawns. The more he thought about it. They were not expendable. Maybe that was what Minato wanted him to think. Danzo believed the best chance Minato had to reclaim Naruto was the campaign to Iwa. It never happened, which got the old War-hawk pondering. Minato and his rebels could have to reclaim the orphans during the war with fewer troops stationed here in Konoha and made his way toward the Land of Earth. It never happened. Minato must have anticipated the possible threat that he could stumble upon an ambush. Minato may be a younger and leader, but compare to Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Minato was eminent and wiser.

Onoki was easy to predict, and Minato is not knowing it's just an abstracted idea.

It was why an adamant Onoki was not just the oldest, but the boldest kage to lose most wars in history. Just because the odds were against the former Hokage's enemies. Danzo knew never to underestimate the underdog or the adverse side. It was just like a David and Goliath. A cornered cat could turn the odds against their adversaries. Surely enough, Onoki never learned from his first attempt to conquer Konoha. On the other hand, Minato was cleverer. He knew passing up a chance during the war was going to be the best attempt to mount a rescue operation. He didn't as Danzo reminded himself repeatedly. To most, it would seem like a missed opportunity, but he knew better. It was brilliant thinking and perfect tactics to avoid an ambush. Danzo finally acknowledged Minato foreseen the ambush Danzo had in waiting. Unlike Onoki, Minato planned to keep his intuition in secrecy, that was how a leader should act, regardless how puny, weak, and pathetic an enemy could be. The key was not if, but when Minato and the rebels will come for their children. That's the most vital move Danzo must anticipate than all, but when. At the least, he expected.

Danzo took a moment or two to sigh. He then glared at the Hokage Monument. He tried his best not to be diffident. _You think you're very clever. Wait until I get my hands on you_. Danzo's hands stiffened from a close grip. Danzo's knuckles whitened. Then he'd let out a muttering, choking laughter. An anbu shinbi knocked on the door. Danzo watched the golden door knob twirled counter clockwise. The door slowly opened as the Anbu ushered himself and his team in before closings the door behind him. He was wearing a white dog masked. He bowed his respects. Danzo beckoned him to come closer.

"What's to report?"

"They somehow disappeared during the second wave."

Danzo was dismal, "Carry on," he mused.

"According to one of the jonin we'd interrogated. He said that the two had pursued an unknown shinobi... couldn't tell which village that shinobi was from. The Jinchuurikis lead off course by this ninja and suddenly vanished into swirls of gusty winds."

Danzo rubbed his chin with interest as he glanced up with his famous trademark squinted smile, "Any description?" He shrugged, "Any details concerning this 'unknown ninja' and what about the whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, information of the ninja's whereabouts is not available at the moment," an anbu kunoichi said. "However, the jonin did leave a description of the ninja's appearance. The shinobi was dressed in blacklist robes with a hood over his head concealing it. The shinbi wore an 'orange mask with black swirling designs with a one eye socket."

Danzo nodded with a frown. _Could it be you?_ "A man with orange mask." Danzo cupped his chin, "That will be all fore today. You all are dismissed."

The three Leaf Anbu escorted themselves out of the Hokage's Tower. Danzo leaned into his chair gathering his thoughts. He hadn't seen that person for four-years. His sudden thoughts were interrupted with another knock on the door. Whoever he'd called in nearly had a kunai plunged in his head. Another anbu, but he'd grown accumulated to those spontaneous attacks from the Godaime. He normally does that if he were not in a good mood. The last time was four years ago. Danzo rarely showed his expression to the public.

"Hokage-sama! We have reports confirming a mob of villagers were pursing the Nine-tails... chasing him through the alley," the anbu man was rigid.

Danzo sighed.

"This better be good." Danzo snorted. "What is the Jinchuuriki's status?"

"We believed he escaped with no harm, but the mob was found unconscious. We believe someone or a 'third party' must have intervened by the looks of it. We've found these at the scene." The anbu held out some marble size smoke bombs. "This is a tranquilizer bomb, Hokage-sama

A light bulb lit up within his subconscious, "Sound the alarm! Get all off-duty and send them to the orphanage on the double! Tightened security and alert the village on lock down, but let this be a drill for those who are not participating in the raid."

"Your wish is my command sire." The anbu squad bowed.

Danzo didn't have time to gather his thoughts as Kakashi appeared to be standing affront—using a basic Shunshin—of the Godaime's desk with a puppy smile. "Danzo-sama, I'd completed my reconnaissance in the..." Danzo tugged on his vest. Kakashi knew that glare well enough no to double crossed Danzo. Kakashi sudden grin was replaced with trepidation, but he'd done his best to conceal it with a light chuckle. "Godaime-sama, what seems to be the problem?" Kakashi tried to be casual as he could do

"Possible invasion, you're coming with me Hatake.

* * *

><p>Yamanka Ino was lined up in the middle of the boys dressed in a skirt purple outing dress for occasions. She had two gold rings and earrings that somehow were passed down to her from her mother who'd forsaken Ino in the year she was born. That's what she was told, but none of these children knew they were kidnapped. Looking to her right, she'd seen Nara Shikamaru from the defected Nara clan stood beside her. She saw him as nothing but an indolent bastard of a nuisance. She wondered how boys or just this boy could be this lazy, do nothing but sit up on the hill in Konoha's National Park and glanced up at the clouds day in and day out. Occasionally, her so called brother figure Naruto would join him. Unlike Shikamaru, Naruto was never "this lazy" and "troublesome" Shikamaru's favorite cache phrase. Ino chuckled, which got Shikamaru's attention in the corner of her eye. Ino crooked her head in Shikamaru's direction but caught the Nara boy straightening his head at the very last moment. She did not know when but at the age of three. Shikamaru had been avoiding eye contact with him. Definitely, there was something wrong with him. Ino could not recall what she had done to upset him if they were the case. He was dressed in a brown tiger skin kimono.<p>

She glanced at the obese boy on Shikamaru's right. He was wearing a large size white t-shirt with an orange Uzushio Emblem enlarged on the back of the shirt with the word Happy Birthday Naruto written small in Kanji and blue jeans shorts. This boy was born into the defected Akimichi Clan. Akimichi Choji like his predecessors is known for their enlarge state from birth. He has an immense appetite and rapid hunger for food. Choji is typical as ever—munching on a bag of potato chips. This was another boy who she could mark of her most-wanted affection list. Then Ino looked to the left at the two boys. She does develop a relationship whatsoever. Mainly, Inuzuka Kiba from the defected Inuzuka Clan sometimes would get into little scuffles with Naruto. Ino saw Kiba was still wearing his silver baggy coat with a wool color. She snarled. This is Naruto's birthday after all... how could he...And lastly, Aburame Shino from the defected Aburame Clan. Shino still remained a mystery to everyone. He always kept to himself and rarely engaged in conversation. Some think that he's a mute. Nope, she thought. This boy doesn't have a place on her boys list. Shino was dressed in an olive, black kimono.

The children straightened their heads as the watch the double doors flung open. The two doors opened. The two care takers ushered Naruto inside. He was dressed in his famous orange jumpsuit. To Ino's surprise, Naruto never came in alone. Standing behind him was a man who had betrayed Konoha—a wanted rogue ninja and a former Hokage Namikaze Minato. There is no soul in this village that does not know Minato is Naruto's father. Ino notice Minato had looked in her direction momentarily. What she suddenly felt ten thousand volt of electricity coursing through her body mentally. She shuddered. This man here could kill everyone in this faster than the speed of light. The bed time stories of the Hiraishin no Jutsu the caretakers told her, but what felt inspiring was Minato slightly winked indicating everything would be alright by his body language, and he grinned just like Naruto. Ino was dumbstruck. She sighed shaking her head. Than a woman, not just any women, but beautiful red hair women flanked Minato to the left and placed both hands-on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto seemed to be in a world of blissfulness. Then her brainwaves felt like it malfunction for several seconds. This could be Naruto's mother. Naruto seemed happy so does his parents; Ino thought.

The caretakers exited the room after closing the door. Minato approached them while Kushina held Naruto against her hips with the back of his head resting against her lower abdominal. Kushina glanced at the children, and she then perhaps spotted the only girl in that line. She knew it must have been hectic just being the only female among males. It just reminded Kushina of the good old days in Uzushio when she played and hang out with boys. Ever since living in the Whirlpool Country, she hadn't befriended a single girl or female companion. Her father thought Kushina had undergone a sex change. Her tomboy status was carried over to Konoha where she was being pestered about her boyish appearance and attitude excluding her round head and tomato hair. No matter how she tried to be a woman, it was futile even dressed like a girl. Her mother passed away from giving birth, and she could not learn the proper feminine way. That was not until she befriended Minato, and she was introduced to Uchiha Mikoto. It was embarrassing, but she learned a great deal of being a woman, clean and took care-of her fingernails, brushing her hair, applying cosmetics to her skin, etc.

Kushina observed Ino from head to toe. Kushina chuckled softly. _It seems she doesn't need to go through that great ordeal, Inoichi_. Kushina was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Naruto's body slightly tugging her arms.

"Guys, look who came," Naruto flailed his arms out blissfully.

It was the children turn to grimace. They all knew from the photo's and stories about the blond ex-kage that stood before them in awe. Ino mouth dropped into a frown as she pointed directly at Minato with such bitterness.

"Y-Your Naruto's father," she gritted her teeth, "The Yondaime Hokage."

Minato azure orbs travel as it met the young Yamanaka toddlers gaze, "Yes. I am Yamanaka-chan."

Ino was awestruck, "H-how you know me?"

"Let's just say your parents or more precisely your father is a good friend om mine, not just you but all your dads." He motioned at his finger at the children.

"But why are you here? You're wanted," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the former Hokage not letting Minato out of his sight.

"I don't have time to explain as of now, but listen up." The children stiffened. "You want to know the truth about your parents?" Minato waited until they gave a nod. "They did not intentionally abandon you. I had arranged for you guys to be kidnapped by my former student. I did not separate you from your parents to do any harm."

Shikamaru maybe four years old, but he has an IQ ranging from between eight to tens of age. It had not taken him long to pinpoint the "flaw" of having parents abandoned their own child. What good parent be so inhuman to leave a child in a hostile country? Where within the walls was like a living hell since, Danzo took office.

"But sir, why kidnapping us—harmless?"

"Four years ago, the Kyuubi had attacked this village killing lots of people. They told you that I sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The truth is that was so post to happen. The Sandaime Hokage was attached to the Kyuubi when I send it on my land—my home. The sealing justu that I was to perform is called the Shiiki Fuujin. You can only use this jutsu once in a life time because the user of this jutsu will have to sacrifice his or her soul. Nothing can't live without the soul."

Minato grinned at the death grim expression written over the faces of the children—specially his son. Minato could only imagine at the moment what must be going through Naruto's mind as he quickly glanced over his shoulder catching the Naruto cursing a Kushina was ruffling with his hair trying to ease him. Minato grimaced but put a fake smile in his son's direction. Minato then dragged his head lazily to the children once again.

"Sir, why-you-alive?" Kiba muttered, but he intentionally wanted to keep it to himself, not draw any attention to himself.

"I never got a chance use 'that jutsu'. Sandaime Hokage-sama had done the sealing for me. The Shiiki Fuujin can only seal half of the Kyuubi's Chakra at a time. The Sadaime sealed the first half the Yin Chakra and its soul into my wife, and the second half the Yang Chakra and the Kyuubi into my son."

Naruto momentarily broke his embrace with Kushina, "Dad, so mommy is..."

"Yes dear, I'm a Jinchuuriki like you. In fact, I'm it's former host, but we will safe that story for later."

Naruto gave Kushina a smug look before snaking under his arms around her waist again. Kushina grinned as she patted Naruto on the cranium. (4"Now where was I-oh the sealing? After the sealing, me and Kushina were exiled from this village because people were infuriated that Kushina's Jinchuuriki status was kept a secret until the night, she conceived Naruto. All I can tell you that your Godaime committed mutiny and overthrown my authority as Hokage when failing to assassinate me and my wife on our premises with his Anbu ROOT Division. We failed to prove an attempted assassination from ROOT and was charged with man slaughter of the Second Anbu Regiment Division instead."

"But your parents wanted to leave with us. They did not want to live under the madman's ruling and decided to come with us. Minato and your parents decided to leave you guys behind for four years until we reconstructed your new homes in a new village," Kushina said.

Kushina chuckled at the awestruck children.

"Eh... it's not the main reason why each, and every one of you was left behind. I had my former apprentice Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye kidnapped all of you.

Ino's blood was boiling as her forehead displayed veins bursting, "How could y-you-they want that—"

"After removing me from office, Danzo's obsession never dim. He's hungry for more power and territory, which he will invade other nations to conquer them. He will enslave the world, and all will suffer under his wrath. You were all chosen—it will be up to you five to become Naruto's comrades, subordinate to help restore the lost Will of Fire. In other words, help my son achieve his goals to become the future Rokudaime Hokage.

The children deadpanned.

"It will be extremely difficult tasks to accomplish, but you five have a choice not to accept. We will understand, but we can't leave you all here anymore," he continued.

"Excuse me sir," he scoffed. "Then why didn't you fought to get back into office Yandaime-sama? You could save the trouble leave us behind in an orphanage.

Minato gave another of his trademark goofy that was all too familiar and similar to Naruto's. "You have your father's keen mind. The reasons were that we did not want to spill the blood of innocent people were going to be use against us under Danzo's orders. You six with Kakashi have the element of surprise. Danzo won't suspect a coup d'état."

Naruto looked over in Shikamaru's direction. Even him was baffled and didn't know what a coup was. So he dragged his eyes to Minato's back observing the gust swaying his cloak in a fascinating fashion.

"Dad, what's coup day-t-tat?

"It means you will rebelled against Danzo's authority and apprehend his authority as Hokage-waging warfare, the similar thing that happened to me. It job to do everything in your power to remove or eliminate him son. I and your mother will do the best in our power to fill you almost every skill and jutsu you will need. Now since much of everything is said and done. Do you have any questions?

"Dad, you won't help fight?" Naruto frowned.

"No no son, we will be right behind yah when the operation commences, any questions?" The children shook their heads. "Good, now we move onto the finale. Do you all accept your mission to fight along side with Naruto?

"Can't leave Naruto nii-chan behind!" Ino curled her bicep while her other hand gripped her wrist above.

_A world without Naruto... troublesome,_ "Troublesome... I'm with Naruto all... way."

Shikamaru put on his sarcastic "I don't give a shit" facade crossing his arms in annoyance portraying his laziness. Truly, Naruto is one of his best friends, and won't live well if Naruto dies.

"This sounds interesting," Kiba murmured. "I want to joinhim," Kiba pointed at Naruto.

"Same here," Shino nodded.

Minato began rummaging through his cloak and pulled a flat wooden jury box. Minato slowly paced up to Naruto and review six macadamia shape nuts in a form of seeds. "Now, will you swallow this?" Naruto gaped as he reluctantly gulped his saliva. He then reached out and plucked one of the seeds the box has he juggled it in the palm of his hand glancing down in discuss. The seed felt rough as if someone's calloused hand graced the inside of his palm. Looking at it, the feeling was like starring at vegetables. Something most children abhorred at a certain age until they reached teenage.

Naruto pondered, "Eh Dad, what's this stuff, so post to do?"

"You will find out after you do as I say."

Naruto with one swift motion swallowed the pellet down his throat. At first, nothing out of the ordinary happened as he watched Minato presented the remaining seeds. Suddenly, he felt a clank building up in his neck—at the same time he felt his guts exploded. Naruto frighteningly stared in horror as his tummy expanded nearly the size of a basketball. The pain subsided once the expansion seized. Now he had the urged to empty deposit whatever he ate this morning slouching over as he grabbed both knees. Naruto screeched. Gripping his knees, the knuckles on his hands began to whiten. The hue on his face was drastically changing to blueberry as what appears to be olive-green tree root sprouting from within his mouth. It grew in a swirling motion like how a snaked slithered around an oak tree. As the roots finally left Naruto's system. It began to undergo a metamorphosis into a shape of a slime. There were immense human-like veins throbbing around the organic life ball. Naruto never had time to assess the situation as the ball of green flesh began to take a humanoid shape.

Looking to the right, Naruto had seen Kushina began to multiple hand seals as the formula in the center of a hand size scroll illuminated with blue chakra as he had sworn the roots came to humanoid shape, and life before it spontaneously replaced by six neatly folded black capes. It was nicely perched on her palms like a stack of beach towels. She then unfolded each one just enough for it to dangle over her left shoulder. Naruto now could see the red-cloud designs clear as a day. Naruto pondering to what all this meant—was it a secret faction of society. Naruto's cerulean eyes trailed his mother's speedy body frame as she wrapped the cloak on the humanoid organic form, which completed it metamorphism. Naruto rapidly got to his feet as if he had just seen and at any moment would flee, all the color on his vanished before him. The clone is not only identical, but a complete replica of himself. How was this possible? His Doppelganger gave him a mischievous grin that sent shivers down his spine. (5Naruto got no hance to return the favor as he heard his friends going through the same hilarious session as he did. He watched as Kushina covered the humanoid figures with the remaining black capes. As he expected, Doppelganger took shape and image from the organic green flesh in three seconds. Judging from his clone and the others, they might be nudity. Kaa-chan, thanks—he didn't want anyone, but his parents see him naked, especially in front of Ino and nevertheless, his orphan companions. The smug, shocking expression from Naruto's companions was somewhat amusing despite him experiencing the same ordeal.

Minato inspected the clones with one quick glance. He then crocked his head towards the originals with a smirk, "Now go to your rooms and change into new clothes and have your clones wear the clothes you have on now."

"What-the-what-the that thing?" Naruto pointed at his Doppelganger breathlessly.

"Oh – that's the Shodai Hokage advance Wood Release: Bunshin no Jutsu that I will explain once we're away from here.

It took the boys less than ten minutes to swap attire, while Ino took extra fives minutes due to being a girl wanting to make sure not to sabotage her platinum blond ponytail. They made it back to the room with the Namikaze couples. They suddenly notice an immense Shiki on the center of the floor that was proximity spread more than half the width of the room. The children gaped. To them, it was marvelously artistic. The Namikaze couples beckoned the children to join them in the shiki circle. They lined up in a circle in the center of the formula.

"Okay, hold hand and we should be out of here before you know it—"

A series of sirens buzzed throughout the Leaf Village that sent bolts of fear, trepidation down the kids' spines. Their stomach tight with the apprehensive expression on Kushina's face, while Minato remained calm as if the situation were under control.

"Quickly!" Minato yelled, but in a murmur tone of a lower voice. "We have less than a minute to leave this place before they raid!" The kids joined hands with the Namikaze couples as they shuddered from the sound of the main door to the orphanage being slammed open. "Clones lined up in the front!" he murmured.

Unfortunately, for everybody, time expired as they watched the door to the room they occupied kicked off its henge.

Kakashi was the first to enter. In the corner of his eyes, Kakashi saw it... the hidden Shiki at the last moment before it was erased. He managed to hide a smirk from his fellow shinobi. He saw fear within Naruto's eyes anticipating what could have to be running through the boy's mind. Then suddenly, Yamanaka Fu and Aburami Torune flanked him leaving little less on the Copy Cat Ninja to assess Naruto's reaction. His cyclopes eye trailed and landed upon the platinum blond toddlers frowning.

"What's happening?" Ino screamed.

"Remain silent until you're instructed!" Kakashi then dragged his eyes from the startled Ino to one on the caretakers giving her a stern look. "Explain!"

"Sir, we were celebrating Naruto's birthday until the siren rung. We panic at first, and we were about to evacuate when you, and your people brought madness. What is it that you want? Take the fucking children—I don't care. Please, don't burn this orphanage. It is all I've got left."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes away from the caretaker and officiated on the children as he cupped his chin, "That will be all." He then counted the six children. "Hokage-sama, all children are in counted for."

Kakashi backed away as the Godaime was making his way toward Naruto, "Good!" his eyes filled with malice, "boy, I'm going to ask you a very simple question. Where did you get these?"

Danzo's palm what it seemed like forever hung everlasting into those cerulean orbs. Naruto shuddered. He knew what those were. Those were sleeping bombs that looked like a violet cracker-bomb without any fuse attached to it. Minato warned Naruto that he would be questioned about the sleeping bombs, and he must be haste in reply.

"U-Um a-ah t-he... at the women hot spring."

Danzo smugly glared as he gestured at hand. Suddenly, Naruto was hit with a hook punch by the Copy Cat Ninja as he fell hard on his butt. Ino became despondent and immediately wanted to retaliate with verbal assault, but Shikamaru sucked behind her and snaked under his arms underneath her arm pit, so he could cap Ino's mouth with his hand. Naruto's head ache abated to see the horrific grim Shikamaru was expressing to Ino as he muttered something into her ears. Ino seemed to have settled down. Naruto looked sharply at Kakashi with a smug. He could taste the metallic blood on his busted lips. Naruto's jaw pain finally subsided, but he could not see the leakage of crimson chakra oozing out from his lip wound. He glanced up at the old War-hawk. His expression was somewhat pleased than moments ago. Naruto knew from within his gut that Danzo mood had changed. Was he proud to see Naruto in agony, he thought? They waited until Naruto gathered himself to his feet.

"Brat, if you wished to be treated to well in the future, then tell me exactly were and who you got these smoke bombs from?"

Naruto shivered, "S-sir, s-some perverted guy who has long silver hair dropped it when he was being chased by ladies."

Both the Danzo and Kakashi suddenly murmured to each other. All he could hear was a mention of Jiraiya. Shortly after their discussion, they gaze met N

"Very well, now explained to me. How learn to use these bombs?"

Naruto stiffened, realizing what the out come of his future would come to, or he was just being daunted. It didn't matter. Naruto knew he would lose both ways. They would be debilitated, and if he told them. He could be punished for attacking villagers. The drumming of Naruto's heart had instantaneously overdrive, but was short lived after he felt a hand patting him on the back. Naruto's breathing pattern was stabilizing.

"Take a deep breath." Kakashi grinned. "Everything is going to be alright."

Was he telling the truth? Kakashi like Danzo mood had dramatically changed for the good as if Naruto pleased them in a way without him knowing. Naruto did as what Kakashi said. Gathering his thoughts...

"I u-um w-was making trouble." Naruto cursed himself. "I'll just throw the thing at people. I never know it can blow up after throw it at someone."

Naruto hoped his statement was delineated.

Danzo's eye lowered upon Naruto with such boredom knowing it was just Naruto's pranks. He'd mentally cursed himself from coming... for making such a only to discover Naruto defended himself in self-defense. He did learn one thing that was worth all the effort. Naruto's parents had finally made contact with Naruto through the eyes of Jiraiya, knowing that the Namikaze couples honored their banishment. The rebels displayed that they could easily penetrate the barrier without detection. Knowing the Toad Sennin, his main objective was to spy here in He assumed Naruto's parents were on the lookout for their child, but the question... how long did have come in and out of this village without a soul knowing about it? It would make sense that they knew the treatment Konoha was bestowing upon Naruto. He knew it would only be a matter of time until the Namikaze couple, and the rebels make their move. He chuckled as he then began to stumple towards the door.

"That will be all. Cancel the drill."

* * *

><p>The Uzu Fields was magnificent scenery that surrounded the origin of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) that held Uzushiokagure no Sato. It was said that the main island Nami no Kun(Land of Waves), was once a part of Uzu no Kuni until Uzushio's destruction had granted that nation independent. Many old generations had not forgotten Uzushio. Many wanted to rebuild the lost village, but the Uzumaki Clan had been wiped cleaned off the face of the earth. There was only a hand full of Uzumaki in existence today. Without the Uzumaki, Uzushio was good as dead. That village represents the affinity life of the Uzumaki. There was no such thing as Uzushio without an Uzumaki. Only those with Uzumaki bloodline could run the village and on top of that. They did not want another repeat what happen during the Second Great Shinobi Wars.<p>

Since the Great Defection, there was rumors that Uzushio was under construction by the rebels. If that were the case, there was no way that they could control the sea without the Uzumaki Clan's **Special Chakr**a. There was rumors that the Yondaime Hokage, and his wife had been visiting Nami no Kuni a lot. There was no soul on this island did not know a damn thing about Minato's wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. It would make sense restoring the great village to its former glory, so that way they won't be under Kirikagure no Sato's laws, but with just one Uzumaki to spare. It will be difficult for Kushina to maintain the Uzu Fields by herself, even if she's a Jinchuuriki. The Namikaze couple purchased a ferry that looks like a miniature cruise ship that size of a tug boat. It had Titanic's colors, but with a denser hull enough to sustain iceberg and reef scrapes. The couples watched the kids gathered to the bow.

This was the first time the children as seen the sea. There were dolphins swimming on the starboard side of the ferry. Dolphins began flapping their fins as one tried to vault over the boat, but high enough for it to reach the railing, so Naruto could pat its head. A splash of salt water sprinkled the crew. The children clapped. Naruto waved as the dolphins swam. He then turned to lay beside Shikamaru on the bridge, and they glance into the sky.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji are the best of friends, while Shino and Kiba were more distance than any of the three boys. Like most time, the three boys would pass out under the gaze of the clouds. Most case, Ino would always scream at them for sleeping outdoors and told them. It was not safe at night time. Shikamaru had sworn how much Ino wanted to play mother, which irritated the hell out of him. Turning so his eyes met hers, he saw Ino cuddled into a ball. Shikamaru got up from his sitting position and approached Ino. Shikamaru wrapped his Akasuki robes around Ino. Ino growled to her chagrin. She just gave him a hiss telling to back away from as if he were going to violate her or something. Shikamaru shrugged it off and mutter "troublesome girl." Ino wanted to knock his blocks off, but every inch she'd moved. The warmth decimated—even with the Shikamaru's robes.

Glancing back at him, Shikamaru hugged his chest. How does he do it? His mouth straightened. Shikamaru dragged his head back in her direction. Shikamaru cursed and found himself to be staring the platinum blond hair she devil in the eye. Why can't he looked her in the eye just for once? Why was she cursing him all the time? Sure, his laziness was what set her off every time. That was all she hated about him. As for his altruistic nature, Ino could not appreciate his generosity. Maybe it's because of his cache phrase "troublesome" or "a drag" he always inputs after helping out her out of troublesome situations. To her intuition, Shikamaru does not seem motivated to what he does. She could never like a slothful boy like that.

However, having two Akatsuki robes draped around her body, Ino shivering seemed to reduce gradually. It was far from being conformable. "I'm cold," she murmured. Watching the wave banged against the hull crushed into a white mist, she noticed the ocean began to get rougher as the journey deepened. The ferry would bob. Ino felt her stomach churning for the first ten minutes as it took ten whole minute for the capsule tablet, she swallowed that prevented sea sickness had started working its magic. Ino backed away from the starboard side as she was embraced from behind. She glanced up, and it was Naruto's red-head mother.

"Sweetie, hugged your chest. It will keep you warm." She grinned. Ino did what she said but never got a chance to enjoy the warmth as Kushina muttered, "Look we're here."

Ino straightened her head to the bow as she spotted a colossal whirlpool. The boat was suddenly picking up speeds. The ferry was being drawn towards the whirlpool. Naruto beside her was also amused as he began tugging on Kushina's robes from her behind. Kushina then playfully snaked under her arms around Naruto's neck into a choke-hold with her free hand ruffling with his hair. Ino giggled. The sight was cute indeed. She wondered if her mother would do the same with her. She watched Naruto pointing at the swirling tide.

"Mommy, why that water spinning?

Kushina chuckled, "That my boy is a whirling tide named after our surname Uzumaki. It is also called a whirlpool." Kushina laughed at the two dumbfounded blond toddler. Now her eyes were set on the whirlpool as her husband was undergoing multiple hand-seal. "Everyone... hold hands!"

Minato's body was rigged with formula seals at it slithered down his body like a snake. It leaped onto the surface of the sea slingshot its way into the whirlpool in a matter of seconds. Nothing happened for three seconds until the children were getting sleeping as the boat rumbled with numerous tremors. It lasted about a good fifteen seconds. The whirlpool spun out of control into a gargantuan water fountain that stretched exceedingly to the sky. Then a white shimmering in the center caught the children in an awe as it displayed a boat dock and an island inside the whirlpool. Naruto and the rest of his orphanage mates could see people gathering at the end of the boat dock as if awaiting their arrival.

"Wow!" Naruto grinned with thumbs up mesmerized by the people who are waiting for them. It felt peculiar. _So this is mommy's home land_. Naruto grinned zealously as he caught a smirk written over his parents' face...

"Cool!" Kiba exclaimed as they passed through the fountain. As for anyone who was watching from the outside said the fountain collapse into a title wave. Then the whirlpool began to retake its appearance once again leaving no trace of the ferry whatsoever.

The ferry docked neared the boat ramp. There were people shoving each other. There was a minimum scuffle that broke out were some people were pushed of the docs into the ice freezing salt water. Shikamaru's sweat dropped as the ferry they rode on was an awaiting an amusing parade. He felt virtuous, deep down, inside than his entire existence, no more Konoha harsh treatments that would render him like a coward, not for a long time, too bad for his counter half. H chuckled. For once, the "troublesome" chase phrase was useless as he watched the ramp lower onto the dock. From a distance, he heard Minato shouted, "Stay close; your parents are here," as he lined up behind Ino. "Go on," Minato beckoned them as Ino was the first to walk down the ramp.

As she exited, a man strolled up to her with open arms. She trembled. Glancing up, he'd seen the man had worn the same Akasuki Cape as her. She would have misjudged this man for Naruto relative if not for his eyes, and hair was the same color as her. His spiky dreads were similar that of Naruto's, but he had a long ponytail reached down to waist level if she were at least a decade older. She would have got a nose bleed. The man smiled as his eyes widen with excitement beckoning for her to come to him. (7"I-It's my baby girl!" Inoichi shouted with glee. "Come here!"

Ino looked at him. She was stunned out of her panties. How could she be attracted to this man? Her father, t was only momentarily as she felt delirious. "D-Dad-Daddy!" she squealed and crashed into Inochi's arms crying, "where's mommy?" She was her father's face fell into a pout.

There was no walking down the boat ramp for both Kiba and Shino as they were obstructed by their parents. A pair or arms plucked the Inuzuka toddler of his feet yelping like a pup. He then was assaulted with an onslaught of kisses to his face. He groaned as he breathed in the lady's cosmetics. As she was done, it was then he got a good look at her. The lady also appeared to be wearing the Akatsuki cloak. She had long, spiky dark, amber hair. She has similar vertical dog slit pupils that of Kiba's also has a dark shaded red lipstick clang from beneath her eyes to her cheeks. She also appeared to be in her late twenties about the same age as Inoichi. Kiba had to at mid even with all the markings, claws, and fangs. This lady was still attractive. With her free hand, Tsume stroked her son's spiky hair as she muttered, "Looked at you. You've been sure grown my little 'Cutie Pup'." She patted Kiba on the head.

Kiba could not believe it that he finally has a mother, "M-Mom," he cried as Tsume nodded.

"Hello big brother," the sound of a girl's voice called out from behind him as he was gentle snatched out of his mothers loving arm. "You are cute. It makes me happy," his older sister gave him a peck on the forehead.

This just got better he thought. He was still shy. His sister dressed exactly like their mother and almost all of Tsume's features without the canine slits and had long straight, dark, amber hair.

"By the way, little brother, I am Inuzuka Hana, and our mother's name is Inuzuka Tsume.

Kiba nodded, "I have a sister. A pretty one," he snickered. Then he looked, in the distance, "Where's Dad?" Like Inoichi, both his mother and sister pouted. He was old enough to understand their expression. He looked to where Shino was. _Where did you go?_

Shikamaru just like Kiba was plucked from the grown, but the difference was that Nara Yoshino tossed him frantically in the air like a beach ball. Skikamaru frowned as he muttered, "Troublesome woman," with annoyance just fainted enough for his voice to evade the outstretched ears of Yoshino. Shikamaru glanced up. Unlike the other mothers, he had seen, this woman was just wearing a scarlet traditional kimono. She had long darkly plastered hair was the same color of Shikamaru's.

"Ohhh... MY KAMI!" Yoshino exclaimed, "I can't believe he looks like you," it took no rocket scientist to whom she was referring to someone apparently was standing out of his sight, "Shikamaru-kun I missed you." Her arms clutched Shikamaru's waist and pulled into a hug, but still he was being carried. Shikamaru's head rested on her chest listening to the heartbeat of Yoshino drumming, and her breathing began to hasten. "I love you son," she cried.

His heart was also racing. He always found females' strange creatures. Troublesome to deal with because basically. He could never understand any of them. A mother is indeed a female, but a totally different animal. When they suffered, the son must also take the burden, as well. For a son to see his mother in pain, anguish, and sorrow was enough to tear a son's heart out of his chest because the heart held affection. Even just knowing Yoshino for several minutes, her crying and suffering was starting to have a significant impact. Shikamaru knew he was not the only one who was suffering. His mother missed his entire existence for the first four years of his life. A mother's affection... it was magnificence... breath taking, she never dreamed of. For once in his life, he was glad to be in the presence of a female. Hopefully, Yoshino would change his intuition about girls and women in the future.

Someone then patted his cranium. Shikamaru then crocked his head to the left glancing at another man dressed in Akatsuki robes. This man had potato brown skin. Gazing at his face, Shikamaru shuddered. He nearly shitted his pants. This man was intimidating just glancing at his dismal distinctive scars slashed above by the man's right eye to down to the ear, and anther grazed at one just beneath that eye all the way down his chin. _Wonder what happened to him_, he thought i was then his eyes landed on the man's pineapple, spiky black hair.

He pointed.

He smiled.

"Mom! Mom is that..."

"Looked at you. You have my hair and your mother's face dear boy."

"Shikamaru, this is your father."

The boy nodded as he was on his feet. Someone shouted from the distance. Through the crowds, he saw a yellow streak approaching at high speed. It took him moments to distinguish the yellow streak from Ino's hair. He cursed. The speed she was approaching—head on collision collision was what ran through the Nara boy's mind.

"Oi! Slow down!"

As he wished, Ino came to a complete stop just half a feet away from him. Shikamaru again avoided eye contact looking down to his sandals. He never saw Ino's acrimonious glare, but she reached out with his robe in her hands. "Shika-kun," Shikamaru reclaimed his robes. His cheeks were on fire just as much as Ino. "T-thank you," she bowed.

She ran off leaving before a blushing Shikamaru could retort. He heard Shikaku chuckled beside him, "You have grown up quickly," tapping his unconformable on the back.

Yoshino snarled, "Baka!"

Poor Shikaku got his ass whipped.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

The Namikaze family were the only remaining occupants on the ferry. Naruto was sitting on his father's shoulders watching his friends being reunited with their parents. He clapped while his parents having a silent conversation. His eyes trailed to the sound of his mother giggling. Her cheeks flared. Kushina grinned at him.

"You're enjoying yourself baby?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Well anyways, So before we head to you're birthday part, how about a tour?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Latest chapter edited.**


	3. Chapter 3 Enlistments

Chapter 3: Enlistments

_**N**_aruto's birthday party was celebrated like a nation holiday. Naruto had never seen so many gathered before him—worshiping him like a god. Shortly after, he was announced as the **Prince of Uzushio** . All thanks to his mother being the **Sovereign**, which has never been seen in decades. The story was foretold during the Edo Period three hundred years ago, what comes with feudal lords and daimyos also came with royalty. There were also King and Queens of those times. It wasn't till the last emperor reign that the feudal lords and daiymos got together and hired shinobi to do their dirty bidding and removing the emperor from power thus reclaiming their lands. However, this resulted in conflict amongst shinobi clans. Shinobi clans like the Senju and Uchiha decided they had enough of war and decide to have a truce in resulting the construction of the first every shinobi foundation... Konohakagure no Sato. What was kept a secret to the Senju a decade after the emperor's overthrown was that a Senju noble and the emperor's only child an heiress to the throne had run off together never been seen again.

Only the Senju had tabs on the couples, so it began that they mated producing many children. It was also known that the princess's long distance heritage was a descendant of the Rikudo Sennin compared to the Senju and Uchihas. As two **Rikudo Sennin** descendants from different heritage combined into one bloodline, one clan known as the Uzumaki Clan. For the next two centuries, the clan had settled on the neighboring island of Nami no Kuni. It was then the whirlpool village was founded a score before Konoha's founding. The royal bloodline from the princess ran proudly through the veins of each Uzumaki individual. As for the leader of Uzushio, the clan wanted to carry on the royal tradition but not as King and Queens, but a position that will supervise all citizens, shinobi commanders, feudal lords and a daimyo. The Uzumaki selected a Sovereign finally came to a conclusion to what was needed to keep the royal monarchy running.

The Uzumaki Clan carried the last bloodline of any royal family on the continent, which all had been wiped out by ninjas. The Nidaime Sovereign had made pack with the Senju Clan leader Senju Hashirama. The bondage was made when the Sovereign had his only daughter Uzumaki Mito married the Shodai Hokage. However, tragedy had taken Hashirama's life and leave a pregnant Mito widow for the rest of her life. It wasn't till the Second Great Ninja Wars that Uzushio was under siege when, Kumo and Iwa invaded Uzu no Kuni's shores. They plundered the Uzumaki's resources, which was either their Special Chakra or their famous Fuuin-jutsu. When Uzushio was no more, the Uzumaki Clan ceased to exist. Today only less than a hand full only remained. Since the Uzumaki Clan has been eradicated, there was no selection to elect a new Sovereign. Even when the current Sovereign produced an offspring. Clan regulation suggested that no Sovereign has the right to appoint their successor or even have an heir or heiress to the throne in all respect and honor that each Uzumaki individual has a shot of being a future Sovereign.

A Sovereign may be from a royal house. The difference between a monarchy that an Uzushio Sovereign and a King/Queen ran was an Uzushio Sovereign are selfless ruler whom only cares for its people rather than themselves. Those who become Sovereigns must treat all living under their ruling superior to their own well being. No matter the class a citizen was born into. A Sovereign must be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect each and everyone with the cost of their life if have no other choice.

Since there is no Uzumaki Clan committee to elect the next Sovereign, Kushina had written in her will that she named her only child Naruto heir to the Uzumaki throne.

Naruto is the first Uzumaki heir to the Sovereign throne in the history of shinobi.

Uzushio's renovations were flawless, no sign of any ruins. Uzushio was less than half the size of Konoha It looked as if a feudal lord could run the village. Uzushio's structure, however, was just like Sunakagure no Sato—completely concreted. The beauty of the structure was not its shape but had been painted platinum. On winter season, the village would be almost camouflage blanketed by layers of thick snow. As if they need such camouflage to hid their existence from the world. The only building that remained intact was the Uzumaki Palace where the Uzumaki Clan once lived. You could never miss it, because the palace built like a tower.

After his birthday party, Naruto had entered the palace. He had never seen such luxurious structures, sculptures, and murals in his life. He felt unease. Should he deserve to be rich and treated like a gaki? He'd seen the result with Sasuke spoiled by his parent. What a total teme he'd became, Naruto chuckled. Sure, he could just end up like emo Uchiha; he thought still snickering in the inside.

Naruto's eyes flickered. His mouth dropped like an anchor. Naruto awed at his new room. His room was nearly three times the size he had at the orphanage. He may consider dumbly among his peers, but Naruto was smart enough that the bed was worth a fortune. The pillow and its cases the bedsheets and all would be worth enough for a down payment to purchase a house just being sceptical. How the heck did his parents had the money for all the luxury in his room. The lamp the closets you name everything that a room could have. The best thing about it was that his pillow cases and bed sheets match the same orange hue on his jumpsuit. The Uzushio crest was printed on both his pillows. The bed sheets despite being orange, it had the black stripes of a Bangle Tiger. Still, he couldn't sleep here. He needed not to remind himself of a lonely sheltered abysmal life he had in Konoha. Not now, so for the past six months, Naruto was sleeping with his parents.

During his six months in Uzushio, he was able to meet his Godfather Jiraiya. Naruto still remember is the first encounter with the Sannin. He remembered the ridiculous pose Jiraiya had introduced himself as the Holy Toadsage of **Mt. Myobokuzan**, but Naruto gave him a nick name _Ero_-Sennin. That was some detail Naruto was proud of himself not share it with the old War-hawk. He met the other parents, though Tsumi and Yoshino seemed to be the worst mother when they had gone berserk. Still Naruto never knew his mother's demonic, high tempered side, and secretly has Minato whipped. Otherwise, he would of have second thoughts. Naruto behaved. The time that he needs to be apprehensive is when he becomes out of line.

As months progressed, little Naruto had visited his friends. The only encounters he had with his friends were the wood doppelgangers in Konoha that has a one months span of life. Each month Naruto and the children spawn a new clone to act as their double, and Minato sent them to Konoha using the Hiraishin no Jutsu straight to the orphanage. The best thing about it when the clone deteriorates after deactivation. Every experience the clone had received was sent back to the original. During the deactivation of Naruto's third clone, he received the experience of being berated and smacked on the head by Sakura. She broke his heart and ended their friendship. Naruto wanted to cry, but the first two months of shinobi training under Minato and Jiraiya made molded him into a man. He took the beating like no ones business. Still he forgave her after seeing her heads over hills for the brooding Uchiha. He would win her heart when the time comes.

Now he has a mission with his father to worry about.

All the missions were lame, which were doing chores and rescuing stray cat and dogs. He only had one C and B-ranked missions doing his two years here in Uzushio. Now standing before the Yondaime Sovereign his mother. She reached out and rested her hands on Naruto's shoulders. Still he could see she was apprehensive about this mission because this mission was rarely given out to genin out of wartime, but this was Akatsuki the world's finest faction of shinobi created to date.

"Honey, this will be your first A-rank mission assignment. I wish you prosperous health and a good journey. Come and give mommy a hug and kiss."

"Kaa-chan, do I have to every time?" He frowned and crossed his arms.

"W-why? Y-you don't love me anymore?" She cried.

"I do," he quickly retorted.

Minato sighed, "Son, there is no such limitation when greeting or bid farewell to our love ones. Do not feel ashamed to embrace and kiss your love ones even with her in public. We're all blessed to have to love ones because you never know when it will be your last. Four years ago, the night that you were born. I sure thought it would be the last time I would ever hug and kiss your mother."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Dad. I'm sorry mommy. Please don't hate me."

Kushina had fought the urge to squeal, "Don't every say that!" she cried more. "I will always love you from the bottom of my of my heart." Naruto embraced Kushina as she squatted down and pecked Naruto's cheeks numerous time and wrapped him up in a bear-hug. "Now wait outside, I will have a word with your father."

"Yes mommy."

Naruto bowed as he began dressing himself in his Akatsuki robes. His parents watched till he exited the room. Kushina locked the door and putted up a sound barrier. Nothing can be heard from outside the office. Kushina spontaneously slapped her husband across the face. Minato never expected it. He rubbed the cheek that left a hand print in red. Her moistly eyes flickered to ruby. The Kyuubi slits would occasional be seen momentarily. His wife was infuriated. He better calmed her down, but how.

"BAKA! What on Kami's green earth told you to bring up the past? You know how much I hate to be reminded about my pass... our past on that unfaithful night.

Minato bowed mournfully, "Forgive me _Shina-chan_." _Shit shit shit! Why did I have to called her by_ _that name out of all times?_ Minato cursed himself. He was frightened, who could believe it. His peers would mock him if he ever found out Kushina has him on a leash and whipped.

"And didn't I told you to stop calling me by that name heh... Minato-_kun,_" she blurted it out seductively.

Minato gave her a witty snarl, "Hey hey, I'm not a little boy anymore," he pouted.

"Well then grow up!"

"Most Certainly will do after we've return, and we can start off where we left off five and a half years ago." He flirted at a giggling Kushina. "Don't worry about Naruto, I'll have sensei baby sit him." She yelped out loudly when her ass was groped.

She made no effort to retaliate.

"Pervert, you better get going." She glared daggers at him but was soon replaced by another giggle. "The sooner you return, the better for us, and one more thing. Both of you come back in piece!" Minato crashed his lips onto her's.

Minato then massaged both her buttocks as she moaned within his mouth. They parted lips when Minato teleported leaving a blushing Kushing battling with her raging hormones. _That asshole is going to 'get it' when he comes back. _She seductively smiled with mirth.

~~ With Team Ino-Shika-Cho Duo ~~

In Nami no Kuni, the Ino-Shika-Cho _Duo _(consist of both I-S-C teams) had been tracking down two rogue ninjas by the name of Momochi Zabuza and Haku. For Ino, she hated long duration missions that exceeded more than a week. Thought, this is her first A-rank mission. How thrilling it was so post to be, she was fondles of missions. She only cared about her looks and clothing. She only preferred to dressed up on winter seasons to reduce the chilling. Though both Shikamaru and her father would go on putting in their two-sense and rambled about her whining and selective type of attire. They found it to be ignorant and unprofessional. She would smack Shikamaru in the head when it irritated the hell out of her. Of course, she would never do the same to her father mainly because he's an adult and most importantly her father. Though she would occasionally protest, but the tension between father and daughter would abate.

Looking around, she noticed that they reentered the main village of the land of waves. Apparently, the rogues are taking refuge in the **Black Spot Inn**. Inoichi tapped her shoulder. She glanced up into his azure orbs. He too was nervous, not because of confronting two rogue ninja, but this will be Ino's first combat in her shinobi career. What a way to start off with a B-rank mission. Inoichi shook his head.

"We're close, get ready."

"Daddy, are you sure they are here? We have been walking in circles for the past two weeks."

Inoichi smiled, "I'm sure it's them. Haku is located near the hot spring." He patted Ino's head with a smile that took away ever apprehensive feeling. "Get into position with your team."

Ino nodded as she stood beside her other team leader Nara Shikamaru. Again those lazy eyes adverted Ino's. It got under her skin that Shikamaru could not keep his eye of her. It was annoying, but at the same time it the feeling was ecstatic. Ino felt like a goddess. Sure, she had no problems of Shikamaru being attracted to her "beauty" by seeing him blushed every time he had looked the other way, but consistently staring behind her back... pathetic. She wondered if Shikamaru would have the balls to check her out from the front. She didn't blame him. Most females would consider such a perverted act of sexual harassment, and she knew Shikamaru wasn't like that because all he could say, "Girls are troublesome," the nerve of him to mock females, but if the time came when Shikamaru decided not to diverted his eyes from her glaze. She couldn't think of the outcome. She loved Sasuke and no one else "yet". What if Shikamaru were affectionate with her? What would become of Sasuke? Sure he ignored her love and called her annoying, which ticked her off subconsciously and sometimes vented her frustrations on poor Nara, and what about him?

Sure Shikamaru is handsome, and perhaps between him and Naruto is second best to Sasuke in appearance. Shikamaru is everything she wanted Sasuke to be... sweet, loving, attentive, pure heart... "Girls are troublesome," he muttered this time not diverting his eyes this time . _What the fuck was I_ _thinking? He would never be in Sasuke-kun's lead!_ Ino ripped her head into another direction disgusted with the Nara boy.

_I swear all she thinks about are boys day in and day out._ Shikamaru sighed as his father at the same time tapped his shoulders.

"Alright, it's time to split into two teams," Shikaku had announced—his eyes trailed down to his six year old son. Are you ready?"

"Man this is going to be such a drag. Ready when they are..."

"Choji, make the Akamichi Clan proud." Chouza grinned.

'Yes tou-sama," Choji glanced at his teammates and nodded with excitement. "Ready as ever."

"Good.'" He the turned to meet the Nara Leader, "Shikaku?"

"Zabuza is separated from his apprentice. This will be the only chance we have a shot at him alone."

"Then let the mission commence, and I will repeat myself for the final time. Do not kill the target!" Inoichi snorted. "Alright when you're ready team than proceed to the objective."

"HAI!" the younger teamed said in unison.

"Alright! Team in formation!" Shikamaru shouted.

Later on...

The three youthful Akatsuki members squirmed through the pluming underneath the village till they had reached the boys bathing area. Not in million years would Ino thought would enter a boy's bathroom. It was an experience she would like to keep it a secret from her friends. Well in Akatsuki, she is the only female her age, so it was no big of a treat to her reputation. Though, if the Cherry Blossom forehead learned about her, so called mischief. Sakura would chew and spit her out just to score points in their rivalry.

As of now, Ino wished she was with Sakura, instead of this hell hole... by all means the sewer. Girls don't belong in such foul dreadful places on the face of the earth. What was Kushina-dono thinking or rather Shikaku-san? The place emitted such foul stench. Ino barely held the breakfast she ate at any moment could be splattered onto her foot. Shikamaru glanced at her with a mischievous grin with a, "Told you so," expression. She was warned not to eat heavy in the morning. Now she regretted. Looking over to her left, Choji was even in a worse condition than her. The Akimichi pride themselves with hunger and how much consumption of food they devour in a day. Only kami knew the answer.

Suddenly, Shikamaru gestured to his team to halt as a shadow cascaded down from drainage. Shikamaru pointed to the gutter and signaled that the objective was just twenty paces above them. The three had molded chakra to the soles of their feet and walked up the sewer walls without the usage of hands. As they grew proximity toward the gutter. Several more human shadows figure cascaded down with the light. Ino-Shika-Cho hid themselves in the shadows. With agitation of overgrowth clung to the walls, Ino inhaled some of the dust. She had actually sneezed, but capped her mouth shout at the same time producing a low sound pitch with such relief. Both Ino and Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru was infuriated as he starred daggers at the platinum blond hair kunoichi. Ino guiltily smiled, "My bad."

The three made it to the gutter. In the distance, a girl was swimming by herself. _What's a girl_ _doing here?_ Jealousy formed upon her face. A girl would die to be in such a place, though non of them would personally admit it including herself. She was about to questioned Shikamara when he and Choji had a silent conversation. The scroll was a photo of Haku at age of six, then she stared in the direction Shikamaru was pointing at the girl. _Wait a minute... WHAH!_

"Is that Haku?" She pointed. "No way, I thought the report says that she was a boy!" she exclaimed in a low tone, but Shikamaru was not pleased with her.

"Shhhhh," his index finger flushed center against his lips. "Are you crazy? Keep your voice down." He grunted.

"Whatever, I'm dying for a shower."

"Troublesome girl," he murmured, but was able to avoid the out, stretched ears of Ino. "Choji you're up."

"I thought you will never ask."

Haku was just no older than eight. Today Zabuza-sama's training had been hectic. Not to mention that "unknown hunter ninjas" were hot on their trail for the past two weeks. Strangely, they worn black capes with red cloud designs and half the team were children just couple years younger than himself. Haku grunted from his ached muscles. Haku hoped that he could recuperate long enough to replenish his strength—nothing beats a day at the hot springs. The strain and tightness his muscles have begun to loosen. He breathed in the hot, misty air. All he wished was just for one days worth of peace, not having several spiked chakra signature had hidden amongst the shadows. Zabuza was going to kill him if he doesn't make it out in one piece.

"**Nikudan Sensha **(Human Bullet Tank)!" Haku stirred as the ground towards the spillway caved in. A boulder lounged out from the thickness of debris and dust clouds descending upon the raven hair girl like boy. Haku smirked as he began to weave multiple hand seals only using one hand as the liquid that surrounded him began to stirred into a vortex. The water deposits began to hardened to into a thick glacier. "**Ice Release: Glacier Shield no Jutsu!**" Choji's body was easily expelled into the logged walls. The remnants of glacier shards had clattered on the surface of the hot spring. Choji began to recover as he pointed towards the gutter he lounged out from...

"Waaaah... do it!"

Haku shrugged at first when nothing seemed out of the ordinary happened. Then he tried. He could move his body. _Huh! Why can't I move? _Another shinobi appeared before him, but a much puny, pineapple hair shinobi had his hands in a ram seal. It only took Haku several seconds for his eyes to trail to the Nara boy's feet. A Shadow. It connected with Haku's shadow immobilizing him. He heard the boy speak with such triumphant...

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu successful**... Choji, are you alright?"

"Will live to eat another day."

_How much more can his stomach intake?_ Shikamaru sneered.

"Why are you attacking me, ain't you kids too young for this job?"

Though it was obvious, he's no better than them. It never hurt to asked.

"Simple – you're harboring a rogue ninja by the name of Momochi Sabuza. Plus we're just gauging your strength."

Haku chuckled, "You really want to know my strength. I'll show you my ultimate jutsu."

Both Shikamaru and Choji deadpanned when Haku spontaneously deteriorated into water. _Dammit... Water Clone._

"He escaped!"

"Just as I thought. This is going to be a troublesome day."

The original Haku appeared behind them with the element of surprise. All the hair on Shikamaru's neck stood up as he never sensed the Haku's presence behind them in time. At this range, escaping with a substitution jutsu was out of the questioned. Shikamaru fought with exertion trying to snarled the boy in his shadows once again, but he was too late.

"Right you are."

It was to Shikamaru's amusement that he had ever seen someone use only one hand to weave a seal. He would have to ask Dad about it. That is if he, Choji and speaking of the witch make it out alive in one peace. "**Ice Release: Crystal Ice Mirror**—" Haku dropped his hands down in defeat.

Both boys were awestruck. Shikamaru knew it was the work of Ino's **Shintenshin no Jutsu**.

"Hey! Where's the jutsu."

"It's me Ino you idiot!" She scowled as her fist landed down on the poor Akamichi's cranium.

"Sheesh sorry."

Shikamaru shook his head, "It's just Ino Choji. Don't fall for her tantrum. I'll be back with your body. Stay with Choji."

"Hey buster! No, funny business with my body you get that?" She snarled.

"Troublesome. Why would I? It's not like I find you attractive, and there is nothing on you would impress me."

He lied deep down inside, but it figure he wouldn't pursuit her affection because Ino is too "high class" beauty when all he wanted was to settle down with a simple, not too ugly and beautiful. Have three kids, retire, and grow old.

Before Ino could retort, her father suddenly stood to her right carry her unconscious body. "That won't be necessary Nara," Shikamaru shuddered. It was a warning not to hit on his daughter.

Ignoring the male Yamanaka, Shikamaru took the opportunity to have a conversation with his father who apparently occupied Zabuza's sword.

"You guys took forever," Shikaku complained. "It's not like we have the luxury of being an adult who has more combat experience."

Shikaku snickered, "Lightened up kid, it was so post to be a compliment on your first completed B-rank assignment. At least you did better at your age."

Shikamaru frowned as his father ruffled his hair, "Troublesome."

"Well is everyone ready? The authorities will be hear any moment," Chouza said hauling an unconscious Zabuza over his shoulder.

"Yahiko and Konan will be waiting at the extraction point. Move ASAP!" Inoichi commanded.

~~ With Nagato ~~

Kisame had Samehada's head burrowed profoundly within the campfire. Roasted Salmon was of his favorite suppers—anything had to do with fish—while his shark eyes scanned the clearing cascade by shadow grinned at the shadowy figure prowled He sizzled, glaze salmon roasted on a stick. He grinned while licking his lips. In one swoop, Kisame gulped the entire fish bones and all. The sound of bones crunching beneath his jaw would normally produce strange vibes to nearby people with the image of a Great White Shark feasting on their carcass. Nagato thought Gen-jutsu was in play, but his Rinnegan had detected it was Kisame's eating habits that produced illusion. He could feel the sharkman's chakra spike as the stick that formally held the roasted salmon was thrown in Nagato's direction. With great ninja reflexes, Nagato swiftly dodge and at the same time he heard, "Show yourself scoundrel!"

Nagato mused as he made it out of the bushes with the sun to his back. Kisame had to shade his eyes from the sun ray beaming down upon him. Nagato had seen fish gills on both his cheek. His skin was blue as the ocean. His teeth were most imposing than his other limbs were his shark teeth. He had never met someone that was imposing than Handzo the Salamander. This guy was the real deal. He could probably give Hanzo a run for his money, let alone... the three Sannin. He had to be careful according to the reports. He has the chakra capacity of a Jinchuuriki and has the ability to absorb chakra. He then got into a stance smiling at the Kiri Rogue Ninja.

"So you sense me out." A scowl found its way across the red-head's lips, "Very well then, perhaps a little duel to see who's stronger."

"Hahahaha kid, you think you've got guts to challenge one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Last I check, we are only two years apart."

"Ohh," he spat, "I see you only came here to talk after a following me for a month... fucking amusing."

Nagato knew better than to let his opponent get under his skin. It was obvious Kisame was playing mind games trying to offset his way of thinking. He had to end this quickly as possible. He doesn't have the chakra capacity for a long duration fights with Jinchuuriki level adversaries, especially, that his opponent has the absorb chakra with his sword.

_Samehada was it_. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm here because of what you are."

Kisame smirked, "You don't seem to be the hunting type. Which brings me to my theory, you're not Anbu. What are you after?"

"To gauge your abilities."

"Heh! Your funereal."

Kisame unsheathed Samehada and slugged with such speed. Nagato stuttered steps between each stroke—parrying any strokes that he could not evade in time with a kunai. Each time he'd blocked Samehada's staggering blows. Nagato was thrusts off his feet occasionally his body would collide into the trees. Panting, Nagato pushed off from the autumn turf and rolled hard on his kidneys sensing the sudden danger from behind. At the same time, Samehade had chipped into Nagato's chin that left a nasty gash. Just three more inches would have been a fatal—a slit to the throat. Immediately, Nagato eyes caught Samehada in motion. The red-head spun as he scissors kicked Kisame's shins. The swordsman legs buckled. Nagato used this to his advantage and kicked Kisame into the trees. Kisame rebounded and licked the opening wound on his lips with satisfaction.

Nagato followed Kisame into the treetops exchanging blows. Though, Nagato had already had three kunai fall victim to Samehada's brute strength. Kisame laughed. Nagato leered. Nagato threw several Shurikens. While Kisame was busy deflecting Shurikens, Nagato came in with a flying knee strike. Kisame smirked as he brought Samehada to a shielding position parrying the knee strike. Nagato had used the sword as a launching board as his shin swung at Kisame's side temples. Kisame was forced to released Samehada and block. He heard the tree bark beneath his feet began to crackle. About that same time, his forearm block yet another kick, but this kick had much force than he anticipated as his body went sailing into another tree top. He watched Nagato pursue him like a predatory. The fire within the red-head's eyes was intriguing. Kisame never fought such an opponent in a very long time.

The branch they previous stood on snapped into two as Nagato lounged towards the Kiri Rogue Swordsman. _Lets see your Tai-jutsu._ Nagato snickered. Tai-jutsu has never been Nagato strength or style, but he was told to test Kisame's abilities. Sadly, it also required Tai-jutsu. Nagato had proceed to Kisame's location. To his surprise, Kisame had thrown the first punch. Nagato let it passed on the right as he also returned a punch. Kisame countered it with his forearm and elbow Nagato into the sternum. He than fell out of the tree tops breathlessly, but his feet clung to the tree bark. He saw Kisame sprinting the bark with a sadistic snickered that somehow agitated the Uzumaki. They both exchange kicks and punches while balancing. Kisame had nearly landed a roundhouse kick but his foot caught the tree. The tree had broken in half. Both clung to another tree bark exchanging thunderous blows that echoed through the valley. Nearby birds took flight in fear from the tremendous shock wave.

Trees were battered like a pinata. The terrain was being torn apart just only by Tai-jutsu alone. _This guy is a monster._ Nagato thought. Both of them eventually would circle around to meet Samehada awaiting its master. Kisame had one hand, and the same with Nagato. Both of them danced around Samehada like an exotic dancer both trying to claim Samehada. _I must keep him_ _a way from this sword. It's the source of his strength._ Nagato got lucky as he landed a knee to Kisame's chin as he sprawled backwards. Nagato was free to claim Samehada. It was heaver than Nagato originally thought. _This guy is really a monster to be carrying around such weight._

Nagato swung Samehada. Kisame dodged the swung on sword. "Nice sword... ahhh!" Samehada had grown thorns that pricked Nagato's hand as he was force to dropped the sword, which ended up in its rightful master's hands.

"I forgot to mention that only me can wields Samehada, and it loves to feast on its opponent's chakra." Kisame had weaved multiple hand-seals, "Take this!** Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)!"

Water began seeping out of Kisame's body as it took shape as a Great White Shark. It was guided like a missile towards Nagato. Nagato then tucked the strands of hair underneath his ears revealing the Rinnegan. _Is that what I think it is... __**he **__was right. Such eyes do exists._

_So it's time for Nin-jutsu. Very well,_ "_Preta Path_!"

Nagato reached out and grabbed the shark's nostrils. In three seconds, a magnetic barrier formed on both his palms, which allowed him to absorb the shark and the Nin-jutsu completely whole. Kisame was the least stunned. His mouth straightened, and his blue knuckle turned into white hue due to his tight grip.

"I'm not the only one who could absorb chakra and disrupt a Nin-jutsu," Nagato said proudly.

Kisame wasting no time as he slammed Samehada into the earth with such force—head first. He then began to weave more hand seals with a mischievous grinned.

"Too bad you're slow. **Doton: Dochū Senkō** (Earth Release: Submarine Voyage.)

The earth beneath Samehada's began to twirl. The ground the red-head stood on quickly collapsed plunging Nagato underneath. Its minerals were then replaced by a body of water encasing Nagato. Kisame knew it had been awhile since he used the Dochū Senkō. The Jutsu required an immense amount of chakra. Normally he would borrow chakra from Samehada that it had stolen from its target. He would have to make do with all the chakra he had stolen from Nagato.

Nagato stood on the bottom of the submerged man made canyon. _What the hell, he converted the underground into water._t _Can't see the surface. _Nagato began peddling, but a force held him into check. _Such gravity prevents me from surfacing._ _The closer I get to the surface, the heavy the gravity is._ Normal shinobi would panicked at this rate, when surfacing was futile with little oxygen to work with, but there he spotted a flaw in the jutsu. There were air pockets along side the ridge. He then swam near one of the air pockets that produced an air bubble and quickly pursed his lips against the roughed, jagged hole. Every minute, oxygen would cycle and would allowed Nagato to inhale. Unknown to his presence, Kisame grew wearily. His eyes scanned bellow the canyon and saw what Nagato was doing.

"Clever but not good enough. Your body temperature will gradually decrease, and you will die from hypothermia. Unfortunate, I don't have all day," Kisame weaved another set of hand seals determined that this jutsu will end the battle. **Suiton: Goshokuzame** (Water Release: Five Sharks Frenzy). Hehehe...It's been awhile since my pets feasted on human flesh."

Shadowy figures swarmed in. Nagato barely had time to propel off the walls when the first water shaped shark diving a rapid speed. He avoided the first one by jumping off its nose. The second and third shark tried to flank him, but luck was on Nagato's side levitating just enough for his feet wouldn't become snack snack as he watched the two sharks swam beside each other from bellow, but the forth and fifth shark collided into his body, tearing him from limb to limb. Fortunately, he substituted one off the sharks in his place. _Dammit, even levitating out of this hell hole won't work. The gravity pull is too potent, and plus I'm running out of oxygen._

"Ohohoho, how long will you last with the bit of oxygen you have?"

Nagato had several mysterious black rods at the palm of his hands and thrust it at several of the sharks. One managed to hit a shark square between the eyes as it dissolved into water as the others missed. Kisame watched with awe.

"What was that!" He pestered with a mischievous grin. "Better luck next time muhahahaha!"

Unknown to the shark swordsman, the rods mainly were use as a radar to detect nearby shinobi personal. Kisame was naive living himself open. Nagato would teach him a lesson never to leave yourself out in the open regardless the advantage you have over your adversaries. He waited till the sharks boxed him in the tight corner. He has ten second left of oxygen. Five seconds the sharks will be in range. When he was ready, Nagato stretched out both palms close together.

_It's futile Kisame, Deva Path... Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!_

Ripples formed on the surface of the water voyage as if the water were boiling. In an instant, it erupted like magma catching Kisame off guard. His dukes shielded much of his face and upper body but could not absorb the impact of the title wave. He was slammed into a near by tree. He gasped for air. His lungs filled with blood. He gagged on his own blood. Kisame knew he was in trouble. He stood up dizzily as the world around him spun out of control. Holding on two one tree. He began to vomit out more blood than before. He was internally bleeding from the inside. "My Jutsu! Curses you ran—"

"**Banshō Ten'in (**Universal Pull)!" He heard from a distance.

Kisame felt his body vehemently tug through the air. Four rods were inbound. Kisame tried with exertion, but failed free himself from the invisible force that was dragging him toward his doom. The first rod struck him into just above his knee cap and his other pierced. Kisame shoulder were also impaled as blood bloomed out from all four of his limbs. His sweat and blood mixed from being suspended off the ground. He hung facing a panting red-head ninja with palm held before deciding to rest it. As that occurred, Kisame fell on his back screaming. The foreign chakra was making thing more unpleasantly adverse than befored.

"Can't move my body, not to mention chakra."

"Y-you certainly did w-well than I expected. If w-weren't for these eyes of mine, I would h-have die."

"You've earn it kid." He smirked.

Kisame lived a prosperous life. No more betrayal. No, more encounters with hunter ninjas. He could finally rest in peace. Too bad he could fulfill his duties to _him_. He saw that Nagato was gasping for air knowing that he nearly was chakra exhausted. Only if, he could break the the gravitational pull, and he would end this his way.

"Very w-well – your s-s-soul is mine! _Human Path._" Nagato place a palm on the Kisame's cranium. Nagato inhaled and started weaving multiple hands-seals slamming the palm of his on near his foot saying the incantations, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technigue)."

_Naraka Path_.

As the smoke cloud subsided. An immensely human head (without limbs) stood next to Nagato like a pet. It also possessed the Rinnegan. It's gaping mouth filled with miasma. Nagato then held the soul towards the hand tongue and watched it retract the soul in into its mouth. _Dammit, summoning the King of Hell took a lot of me._ When dropping a scroll to the autumn floor, the scroll magically unfolded. There was another summoning, but this time it was two familiar faces.

"Told you so, I knew he would do a number on your ass." Yahiko mischievously smirked.

Nagato only smiled as a response as he watched Yahiko's girlfriend Konan nudge Yahiko in the ribs staring daggers.

"Nagato, are you fine?"

"Been better, but let's return, so I can restore my powers to resurrect Kisame."

"Dude, this will be the last time I'm sending you out solo on S-rank missions."

They waited till Konan completed her origami jutsu. Her shape selection was giant Bald Eagle. Yahiko and Konan stood on its back while Nagato and the temporarily deceased Kisame was being held apart in a different talon. The eagle took to the skies leaving a trail of fair dust, but not far from their location unknown to them was a man dressed in a black cape (not Akatsuki related) and he wore a familiar black swirl, orange mask with one eye socket witnessed the entire fight between Nagato and Kisame before vanishing into swirls of wind.

~~ With Naruto and Minato ~~

Deidara frowned as mud splattered over his tunics. The more he looked at it. The more he hated his homeland. He was framed for stealing his clan's forbidden scroll. That he was sentence to death without further proof. Though Deidara had other plans. He was not going to suffer the death penalty, for a crime he never committed. Execution did not sit well with him, so he set out to find the culprit, and no less his than his father and the council. By accidentally killing his father during their duel, Diedara forever sealed away his freedom, so returning the forbidden scroll would not grant him freedom, because he would be charged with manslaughter. So he took it... the forbidden scroll and fled on foot conserving his clay for the long trip. Where would he go? Anywhere beside Iwa and Konoha. Though his former clansmen try to finish the job, Diedara ended up using the jutsu his clan forbid against them.

Traveling to a rundown village, Deidara felt eyes on him. Deidara Being circumspect of his surroundings, the cacophony around Deidara made the blond rogue more wary than ever. The wind blew strand of his own blond hair into his face. Deidara tucked it between his ears as many villagers were gossiping behind his back. Oh he was well known in throughout the Land of Wind. Mentally cursing himself. He was then bumped into after exiting the art shop. He watched in awe as the scrawny blond boy wearing an orange jump suit no younger than six years old humorously fell onto his behind. Deidara would laugh if he were in a good mood. "Watch it!" Deidara tuned his back as he was rummaging through his grocery bags. Seeing as everything he'd purchased was there, he began exiting the village jumping from treetop to treetop. Not even a hundred meters someone was tailing him. His hands slowly reached into a pouch of clay.

"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai!" Naruto shouted from bellow panting.

The said blond hair nunkin perched on a tree stem. The device over his left eye was an eye-scope capable of zooming in long distance. Checking that the whisker blond boy was not a threat, Deidara vaulted of the tree stem and had done a double front flip landing affront of Naruto. Naruto was no threat, but Deidara's keen eyes never once failed him to judge people, and Naruto was sure to be a shinobi. There, his eyes spotted a sketch of drawing. So this was why he had been chasing me... such a dobe.

"Eh – can't you see I'm in a hurry."

Naruto gulped not sure what to do next, "Master of Art, will you see fit to my artwork?"

Deidara's eyes though was on the sketch of paper. He never let his guard down. The drawing was expected for someone who was not talented in skill of drawing, but he was surprised of the shading and toning.

"Yo, lets see what you've got. Dude, no offense. But your art-line needs a lot of work. Though, your shading may not be top quality, but it's more advance than most people your age. You have great premise."

"What about this one?"

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed. _I'm beginning to think Kami hates me_. This was the last sketch of sloppy art he would survey. Taking his eyes off the first sketch, Deidara was bewildered when Naruto with a mischievous grin unzipped the the upper half of his orange jumpsuit. There, Deidara's eyes grew big as apples. He sweat-dropped. His skin lost all the hue. The Uzumaki boy had dozens of paper bomb rigged all over his expose upper torso.

"What the fu..."

_BOOM!_

The kamikaze attack left behind a twenty foot crater that what was once a beautiful landscape. Herds of birds took flight. The shock wave could even be felt by the villagers as they all point at the small rising black mushroom cloud in the rainforest. Within a safe location, Deidara emerged from a cocoon made out of clay. He then brushed the remnants off his face. The wind nuzzled down his neck. The chills were not from the wind itself, but from the boy who committed suicide and try to assassinate Deidara. Deidara was obscure to why the boy wanted him dead. He knew all the younger generation of shinobi in Iwa. Non so young like him. Like all hidden villages, he could bet Iwa have its secrets. So why would they send someone so young as him? He knew Onoki would never resort to such insidious, barbaric tactics. He cherished every life mainly the children in Iwa. He would rather sacrifice himself than to use a child.

So the question is...

"Who the heck are you? Where did you come from?" He muttered.

As a response, multiple Shurikens were thrown in Deidara's direction. Deidara pulled out a kunai, and deflected all the Shurikens in his direction, but he just evaded the kunai with an attached paper bomb and exploded on the tree that he previously was. Then a flash of black caught the corner of his eyes. There stood the boy he thought committed suicide. He still wore that ridiculous orange jump suit, but was being over lapped with a black cape with red cloud designs. He stood there perched on a tree top glancing down at the blond nunkin.

"How you like my primary art?"

Deidara carefully not taking his eyes off the blond boy glance at the crater Naruto's clone had created. He then cupped his chin with all the anger diminished from within. He then began to laugh and pointed at Naruto.

"Now that is what I call art!" both the blonds chuckled at the same time. "But you've heard me correctly." His expression became stoic once again.

Naruto then began to scratch the back of his head still grinning insanely, "Your homeland called me Konoha's Crimson Fox, but today. I'm am known as Fox of the Red Dawn."

Deidara was awestruck, "Ahh, so the rumors are true. I never picture you to be this young."

"Let's cut straight to the point" He pointed. "You were shunned by your clan and was exiled if my report is correct?"

"Not exiled, I ran away from a crime I never committed because I was so post to be executed." Naruto face remained impassive. "Whoever you are. You're not a hunter ninja, so tell me what is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to join my Akatsuki organization."

Deidara face was passive, "Red Dawn... such a tenacious name. Do tell."

Naruto snorted under his cape. "Normally I'm not allow to discuss my organization to candidates, but I will go into brief details. We Akatsuki are seeking to liberate corruption, hatred, and a world of violence, which is why, Akatsuki only selects rogue ninja that were a victim of betrayal and corruption. Or if you're innocent."

Deidara's eyebrows flinched, "Sounds intriguing, but I always fight alone. I will forgive you this time, but next time we meet eye to eye. You won't be so lucky my _man_."

Deidara's wrist was wrenched, "Neh – how about we fightl? If I win, you will join my organization. If I lose, you can take my life."

Deidara liberated his arm from the iron grip of the Akatsuki member. "Alright little man, don't say I never warned you. This is your last chance." He dashed up the tree.

"Yosh! How about this for your answer." Naruto weaved a Tiger Seal. "**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Mass Shadow Replication Technique)." A thousand Shadow Clones perched on the treetops—each had a Ninja Star locked between their fingers—and they jump towards the sky. They arms motioned simultaneously. All shot out murderous killing intent "Now here we go!" they all said in unison. "**Uzumaki Naruto Special Handbook: 1000 Shuriken combo!**"

The sky was covered with darkness. The drooling mouth in Deidara's hands had sunk in the pouch of clay. The sound of bubblegum being chewed on was heard within the palm of Diedara's hands. The mouth then spat out what appears to be a shield made of clay enough to provide protection. The deadly swarming of Shuriken was easily deflected of the shield with the sound drumming horse hoof beats could hear from impact. Then war cries soundly replaced the drumming as the clone mob was descending upon him.

He smirked, _How about_ _**C1.**_

Deidara's hands began to chew on the clay that had once been a shield, and both spat out bumble bee size Humming Birds as they flapped their buzzing wings. Deidara's amber orbs were filled with blissful thoughts of explosion. Sure the blond boy's demise would be an art of perfection, but his other side told him that he was beginning to like this boy, but not in an intimate and festive way.

"So many," Diedara held out his spawns. "How about I let my little babies do the work... scatter," he hissed.

The Humming Birds scattered like a swarm of deadly wasps. One of the clones glance at a Humming Bird ramming into his nose causing it to explode. The explosion set off nearby by Humming Birds that creating a chain reaction. The clones were easily destroyed. From bellow, it would see like a light show of aerials was being displayed for the villagers. They watched from afar. Diedara was pleased with his so called "work of art" but it was short lived as shadow figures lounged towards the sky.

"I'm not done yet... **Uzumaki Naruto Special Handbook: 100 Boomers!**"

Deidara then zoomed in with his eye-scope device. These were kunai's attached with... paper bombers. He knew at this rate. He was screwed.

"Son of fah..."

_BOOM!_

Another set of a mushroom cloud could be seeing from the farm village. This was their last straw. They panicked and began to evacuate the village grabbing their love ones and what ever provision, luggage and gear they could spare. However, the livestock was left behind.

Naruto scratch the back of his head never expecting the damage to be this severe but grinned to hide the guilt he was suddenly feeling.

"I hope I didn't kill him, or else Dad is going to scream."

"Not even close – now how about C2!"

Deidara this time used both hands to chew into the batch of clay. When the two mouths were finished, he then pursed their lips together. The chakra the was molded from both hands began to fuse with the clays merging them in one shape. Then a large smokescreen was decimated by the passing winds unveiling a twenty feet long and ten foot high Clay Drake Dragon. Naruto was mesmerize by such creation. He even admitted Konan's origami would be put to shame by comparison.

"How you like this art?"

"Cool!"he exclaimed. "You made a dragon... have to show me how you do next time dattebayo!"

"Not likely,"weaving hand-seals, the dragon's tail became was inflamed with a ball. With one motion, the ball was catapulted from the tail and out from its mouth. The ball took form of another dragon spawn but no less than five foot long. "Fly my baby!"

_Son remember every clay object he throws at you is a bomb. _Minato said over the com headset. Naruto could not respond in time when Deidara detonated the clay dragon in near Naruto. The force of the impact drove him into the nearby trees. Naruto fell sprawled on his ass. His Akatsuki robes were torn as he discarded the clothing. His skin seared with first degree burns but was rapidly healing from the Kyuubi's chakra. The com headset was destroyed during the attacked. Naruto saw another dragon soaring and spotted him. With quick thinking and his only chance of survival, Naruto created fifteen shadow replications, and they barricade the original in a dome formation with no leaks as the dragon plunged into the bunch. The explosion was able to absorbed most of the impact. However, he was not left unscathed. His body skidded out of control for about ten seconds before coming to a complete stop. This made Naruto head buzzing stars.

By the time he recovered, Deidara's dragon had spat out five more mini versions of itself. Naruto scowled, but he suddenly grinned of Diedara's stamina. He was mildly panting but show no signs of passing out just yet, but Naruto's brain suddenly was in overdrive. Diedara was trying to prevent him from getting closer. The tactic his father told him if he were in tight spots. Creating a diversion with his Shadow Clones, so that while the enemy's distracted. He could execute his attacks fluidly with the element of surprise working in his favor. `

"It's like a kamikaze attack. One of those things hits me... ahh don't want to know." Naruto weaved a Tiger Seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Naruto and his clones ran in different directions. The first clone was struck down. The second clone a minute later was destroyed. In about three minutes, the Shadow Clones were destroyed flawlessly. There was no room for error. Deidara was enthusiastically jumping out of control. He was taunting with mockery was the original ran like a mouse being chased by a stray cat. Naruto was cornered up against a boulder. With fear in his eyes, he could only watch horrifically as the dragon rammed straight into Naruto's gut and detonated point plank. Minato watched from the shadows was about to stepped in when he suddenly changed his mind with a mirthful smile forming on his lips.

"STRIKE!" Deidara exclaimed. His eyes-cope zoomed in and catching Naruto motionlessly sprawled on his belly. "What sah matter Fox of the Red Dawn! Cat cut your tongue?" His right brow furrowed as a log replaced Naruto's body as Naruto refuse to be capitulated. "Shit! Why can't you stay down!"

"Hah... I'm just getting warmed up!" Naruto was good fifty yards behind the dragon approaching fast. "**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" The army rummaged out a paper bomb kunai.

The panic in Deidara's eyes were amusing to Minato from watching him through a telescope. _Naruto's got you on the ropes boy... yeeeehah!_

"No – you won't get me!"

The dragon flapped its wings as some of the gust that had been flapped from its wings temporarily delayed the army of bunshins' progress, but not to long the army was within throwing range. They all began to crouch and simultaneously vaulted towards the sky.

"You're not getting away from me that easily... **Uzumaki Naruto Special Handbook: 500 Boomers!**"

Deidara did the only thing he could have done was perched on the dragon's head. He waited till the knifes were within a foot of the dragon. He then moved to vault off the dragon using its head as a trampoline. It was the last he'd saw of his dragon before it was destroyed. The turbulence was not doing well for him, but he managed to create an immense Dove. Deidara stood on the Dove's back. The bird made of clay started elevating higher that it kept out of kunai throwing distance. The dove was more maneuverable than the dragon. Naruto would have a more difficult time to hit the Dove than the dragon if another opportunity granted the blond toddler. Unfortunately, Diedara won't fall for the same trick twice. _Shit, never dreamed the C2 will drain me this quickly._

"You sure know how to put on a show my little man!"

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Naruto said between each panting.

"Tell you what, if you survive my 'ultimate master piece' **C3**! Than I'll join your organization... hows that?

Both father and son grinned at the same time, but there was no way of Naruto knowing it. Besides his reserves were reaching a critical point where the Kyuubi could be unleashed, he had no intentions of the Kyuubi interfering in his fight. _I don't think I have enough for the 1000 Boomers._

"Just bring it! I have a surprise of my own!" He proudly pounded his chest before proforming his trademark thumbs-up grin.

Deidara grinned at the boy's antics. Even Deidara was saddened that he has to resort to C3. Knowing the history of C3. Non had lived to tell about it if they were on the receiving end of the jutsu. He couldn't afford to show any clemency actions to his adversary. At least this boy would go out with a bang. Diedara hands clinched together. A statue of some sort no higher than a foot appeared in both his hands. He took one more glance through the eyes-cope device. He could tell that the boy was determined. "Then let 'true art' reign supreme to the victor!" He dropped the statue. "Bombs away muhahaha!"

The statue became burgeoned and grew into a gigantic towering phenomenon. The area Naruto stood was blanketed by the shadow of the falling gargantuan statue. "It's humongous!" Naruto's cerulean orbs glanced in the village's path. _The village_, "It's too dangerous to use any of my boomers."

Diedara could hear screaming from bellow. "This is true art! How are you going to stop something this massive? Your shadow clones won't be enough to provide shielding for this pathetic village."

He then glanced at his Shadow Clones as they began to panic. Soon he was caught in a cross fire of his own rioting clones. He had no time to deal with them, so he dispelled them and glanced up at the meteor like statue. The static on his broken com headset snapped him out of his pitiful state. He heard his father's voice... _throw my kunai_. It was barely fainted, and it sounded like the man was running. Naruto would never admit, but his fight with Deidara was over. He has no chance of stopping this towering hunk of clay. So he then rummaged through his weapon's holsters and pulled out his father's signature Three Prong Kunai with an orange Shiki scroll attached to the hilt representing the first stage of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Flying Thunder God Technique). Naruto threw the kunai with all his might screaming, "GO DAD!"

Minato in a flashed appeared next to the three prong kunai plucking it out of the air. He then held the kunai out horizontally in both palms. The way he positioned the kunai was more in between his fingers in a diamond shape rather than the hands itself. Blue aura seeped out and created a vortex on impact. The clay statue vanished in seconds and detonated behind on the other side of the mountain protecting the village and most of this habitat. Sky was lit up with specs of orange. Gust of the aftershocks nearly blew Deidara off his Dove. However, Naruto watched the three prong kunai landed safely head first next to his right foot.

Deidara could not believe his eyes. He was infuriated, and nearly chakra exhausted. "W-what j-just happened? How did my master piece ended on the other side of the mountain?" He said in between pants and gasping for oxygen.

"It was me," Minato said it with monotone completely caught Deidara by surprise. The look in the boy's eyes were something between rigid and horror. He knew this man even when this was the very first time meeting him. Deidara even in full strength was no match against the Yellow Flash point blank.

"Y-yo-your..." a bunt on the back of his head had sent Deidara falling off the Dove as Minato caught him by the wrist and swung Deidara over his shoulder. _Nine years old and you were a jonin just like Kakashi._ Minato grinned as the Dove was crumbling without its master's consciousness. Minato teleported himself and Deidara to the kunai next to Naruto, which startled his son. Minato could see it on his son's face. Jealousy of some caliber, but he patted his son's cranium. Deidara however, began to stir, as he mumbled incoherently.

Minato gave him a one eye in wink grin, "Thanks to my son Naruto for marking you on your chest during that confrontation you had earlier. You exceeded my expectations... lets get you to safety."

"P-put me down..." Minato ignored the blond boy and injected him with sedatives. Deidara was knockout instantly.

"Dad, you were super duper amazing! You saved me and the village!"

"No... it was you who was amazing. Good thing I've taught you the Shiki (mark of speed). It will come in handy again in the near future."

"Then again, why I did I have to do all the fighting? You could have use the Flying Thunder God."

"I knew you had it in yah to gauge Deidara." Naruto was bewildered and only shrugged as a response. "Sorry that I never told you, but that was one of our main objective was to gauge the target's skills and abilities. I stay behind and observed and record the data, and I know you're uncomfortable giving in reports."

"Thanks..." Naruto evilly smirked, "I prefer the action than office reports."

"That's my boy, but don't get too cocky." He patted a grinning Naruto, "Let me call your mother."

It took only one hand to summon Kushina, but it was a transparent blue hologram of Kishina between her husband and son. Her jaded, azure orbs scanned Naruto's battered body. Naruto could see horror within his mother's eyes. He tried to smile his best, but it did not work when her eyes vehemently switched to an "unscathed" Minato. To say the very least, she was beyond fury. The two could easily read her like a book, and Minato was quivering, something that normally never occurred, unless his father was going to suffer Kushina's wrath. No one but Naruto knew that Kushina has Minato on the tip of her fingers... whipped.

"Minato! Naruto! How was your mission?"

It came out wrong because her thoughts betrayed her. Why was she greeting them? Both ambiguously had looked at each other before Minato stiffened.

"Everything went according to plan. I've observed Deidara's skills, and tell you what. He will one day a great value to Akatsuki." He gulped.

"I nearly kicked clayboy's butt all by myself dattebayo! Believe it!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" the ambience changed so quickly, Naruto had actually pissed his pants while Minato was sweating bullets. "Minato, how could you let our son fight alone? You're forgetting that despite Deidara being three years older than him. He's the highest S-Rank missing Jonin form Iwa. This mission was A-rank based on your level and ninja statistics as a former kage. If Naruto were paired up with any other Jonin. This mission would be classified as a S-rank mission. A fresh genin like him taking on Deidara alone would be classified as a SS-rank mission!"

Minato sighed, "There was nothing to fret about in the first place. Naruto's skills were enough to test Deidara. If I knew Naruto was not capable of it... well uh you know what," Minato quivered under Kushina's malevolent growling. He thanked Kami that she wasn't physically present or else his would lose a certain part of his autonomy. "The situation became adverse in Naruto's favor when Diedara used a C3 and threatened to destroy a village along with Naruto. My Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier successfully sent it to the sky way out of the reach of human population. Besides, I'm there for Naruto. If he's gets into trouble. I'll be there to bail him out."

Kushina was still agitated. She rubbed her chin trying to assess the out come of missions in the near future.

"Still, I'm not pleased with your judgment of letting a genin fight alone, especially against a S-class nunkin. Don't let it EVER happen again!"

He sighed, but knowing Kushina half his life. He is still in hot waters.

"As you wish my love. How are the others?"

"Both Ino-Shika-cho teams just returned a half a day ago with mission accomplish. Nagato was set to hunt Kisame solo and barely succeeded. He had to summon Yahiko and Konan to aid him. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade came back a week ago and was able to persuade the Three-tailed Jinchuuriki from Kumo to join our ranks.

"That's good to hear everybody succeeded."

"However, there was one spontaneous recruit that joined our ranks. Mikoto's son...Uchiha Itachi."

Both males awed. Minato specifically told the Fukagu not to rebelled till the operation begins. He was rigid. As for Naruto, he knew Itachi personally because he was very attentive towards him while he was assigned to guard Naruto. He also is the son of his 'aunty' Mikoto. His focus was mainly on his father. He nearly laughed at Minato's expression. His face was madly red as if he drank a whole bottle of chilli pepper water.

"I don't understand! What were his reasons?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Minato," she said it mournfully, "the clan has been massacred by Itachi. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi were the only one made the trip in bad condition."

"Heh! What about Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hun, do not interrupt me! I'll get to that in a moment."

"I'm curious, why Itachi?" A baffled Minato cringed.

"Danzo got to him and manipulated Itachi with a unknown mind control jutsu. Fagaku had barely removed Danzo bindings thus restoring Itachi's mind. That was not until he'd murdered his clansmen. Mikoto had a nervous breakdown and is still undergoing medical treatment as we speak. As Fagaku, he just was discharged fro Tsunade and Shizune's care." Kushina's eyes narrowed directly at her son. "Sasuke was taken away from them during the trip to Uzushio. I suspect Danzo will keep Sasuke alive for leverage against the Uchihas."

The look on Naruto's face worried Kushina. It's unknown to Kushina of Naruto's abhorrence towards Sasuke of varies reason (one that all NS fans have in common). The last thing she wanted was her and Mikoto's sons be on wrong terms. It would make her friendship with Mikoto awkward if these two were to fight and held a grudge against one another. Naruto did not mention anymore about Sasuke. It was a matter of fact, that he Naruto was thrilled that Sasuke was taken away from his family. Knowing he would suffer the same fate as Naruto done his first four years without parents.

"Man, to think that we had it rough," Kushina mournfully nodded in agreement "I'll will be sending Naruto over to Jiraiya-sensei's care. I trust you didn't forget our 'unfinished business'?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you naughty boy. You are going to 'get it'."

Naruto fought the urge to puke, "Okay seriously, would you guys just save it for behind close doors out of my hearing range!"

"Later Naruto, I'll debrief you on your new mission with your friends concerning... Sasuke. Till then... safe journey." She then blew a kiss with a pink imagination heart struck the side of his face. "I love you," she winked.

He then repeated what Kushina had done to him, "Love you too Mom!"


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Namikaze Naruto

Chapter 4: Enter Namikaze Naruto

_**W**_hat it seemed like for hours they've been held up in a bunker. There were no windows, how depressing, most had thought. There were only six hospital beds for each captive. The ceiling light beams were semi worn out. The room was dim and there was nothing to do, but play shogi or read magazines. Deidara was never the one to be patient. He was still scorned like a sore loser, after being out smarted by the Yellow Flash and his son. He played with animated ninja clay dolls as he watched them annihilate one another down to the last man. The victory would always get pummeled. Deidara collected the clay and returned it to his pouch read to be reused.

"How long are they going to keep us here? This place is too cozy for my art."

"Quit yah complaining!" Kisame shouted. "We've been awake to six hours."

Kisame was a former assassin and unlike Diedara; patients were his virtue. Kisame spent half his life serving the false Yondaime Mizukage. He was trained in the art of Ken-jutsu and Mist Assassination Jutsu. Many feared him because of his uncanny ability to have chakra just as much as a Jinchuuriki. In the end, he was betrayed by his teammates and Kiri. He had no choice, but to kill them all because he was an "uncontrollable animal" in the eyes of the council. When he fled, he thought he should end the Mizukage's life. His target was within his grasped, but an unfortunate occurrence had finally unraveled and review to the world the Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage was being controlled by an unknown entity. Truthfully, only Kisame knew who was on the other end pulling the strings, and that person granted him free passage, despite not being killed on the spot.

He was tired of being lied to, but this entity or person granted him his life if he was to serve him with a great purpose in life, the ending of fibs, violence, and corruption. Ironically, he'd gotten himself in an awkward situation allowing him to be captured by insurgents or a faction of rebels who has similar goals to his master. He chuckled madly as Deidara was starring daggers in his direction. Kisame lightly chuckled. That behavior would get him killed one day. Kisame was certain of it.

"Well well well... fish-face likes to input his two sense."

"Watch it kid! I suggest you continue playing with your barbie dolls if you know what's going for yah."

Deidara's face was impassive. Kisame only chuckled before repeatedly returned glared to Deidara. The ambience spontaneously changed. Malice was stirred in the air as if looks could kill. Between these two, it looked as Mexican Standoff was about to commence.

"How dare you mock my art! I should have you kill for that!"

"Try... me... crybaby!" Kisame unsheathed Samehada.

Zabuza glanced and grinned in the favor of his former Seven Mist Swordsmen member.

"That's enough boys! Seriously, what the fuck does it take to get some peace and quiet in here?"

Yugito dressed in her torn Kumo Jonin vest stirred from her and was infuriated. She flicked her mommyfied pony over her shoulders that was flushed against the bridge of her nose. Then she shrieked. Men nearest to her backed away as they felt the malevolent chakra of the Two-tailed beast seeping out of her body.

Nii Yugito host the Two-tailed Beast at the age of two. It was during her twelfth year. She had complete control over her biiju, and was second to her fellow Jinjuuriki mate Killer Bee to be able to control a Biiju under their will. She and Killer Bee were the major players during the Third Great Shinobi Wars, especially, after Iwa had withdrawn from battle. In the end, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Crimson Death prevailed leading Konoha to victory. Many believed if Yugito had learned to control the Two-tails at the beginning of the war. Konoha would have lost.

Unlike Killer Bee, she was considered Kumo's scapegoat, a failure and disappoint in the eyes of many. Even she was shunned by the Raikage and his eldest son. Killer Bee tried to befriend Yugito not out of pity, but as someone who she can trust and admire. Yugito never saw it that way, as her jealousy got the better of her over the years. People learn to respect Bee because his father is Raikage. For Yugito, she had no family—born without parents. Yugito wondered if Konoha had fallen, she would get the respect she deserved after years of service. Instead, people continued their chastise and berating. By law, Jinchuuriki (only) was never to inflict harm on civilians, unless they were proven to by spies or assassins. One day, she was beaten to the inch of her life when the Sannins came to town.

The Sannins they were scouting the Jinchuuriki. Their order was to extract Jinchuuriki that was being mistreated by the village, and they granted her freedom. At first, she didn't want to betray her country, but their points had proven that she was being betrayed herself. They offered her freedom, and one day to erase corruption. And to restore order. After Tsunade healed her. The Sannins and Yugito were confronted the Raikage and his two sons. As to say, there was no conflict. The Raikage allowed willingly for the Sannins to escort Yugito off the premises. He stated, he had no power over the council that would overrule the villagers berating on Yugito. The Raikage and the sons gladly see her off in better hands. It was that instance Yugito neglected that she rejected Bee's friendship. She would never get to know him better. Bee's fist gently collided with her's, and he said, "You will always be a friend of mine." Strangely, he'd never spoken with his usual rap.

Then she left Kumo for the very last time as a Jonin. However, the Raikage said he'd branded her as a missing ninja, but he would select his trustworthy Anbu and covered her tracks, so the council and Kumo's Anbu Captain's (not a friend) search would be much averse to them as possible.

"Oh... sweetheart. We all meant no disrespect to a fine, beautiful lady such as yourself. It isn't that right partner."

Yugito flailed about her arms uninterested before she laid flat on her back observing the termites being attracted to the light beam.

"Hmph," Kisame Shrugged.

Not transpired for another five minutes until a transparently, blue projector, image of Kushina appeared before them. She scratched behind her head nervously grinning. Many were surprised to her sudden appearance. Yugito's eyes were agape. Perhaps, she is the only one in the room to recognize Kushina for whom she is. The men applaud her beauty and thought she was going to strip tease. Kushina got the notion alright. She fought her inner demons not to go ballistic.

"Hows everyone doing?"

She pointed, "I know you! You're that Crimson Death everyone in Kumo was talking about during the Third Ninja Wars. You nearly killed the old bastard Sandaime Raikage."

Kushina chuckled at her antics.

"Some of you may have heard of me by that title during the Third Shinobi Wars. My name is Uzumaki Kushina, the Yandaime Sovereign of Uzushio and daughter to the previous ruler. I'm also married to the exiled Yandaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. And we have a son named Uzumaki Naruto."

Many were shock to learn that Minato had married, and to a powerful kunoichi indeed.

Zabuza rubbed his chin, "Your son's name sounds familiar.

Deidara mused, "Because he's Konoha's Crimson Fox."

There was a complete silence for about a minute. Kushina chuckled at the rogue ninjas' state of panic. It was good that her son was being recognized across the continent, but she was not proud of the fact her son was being used as a weapon.

"Such monstrosity," she spat as her words struck Kushina like venom. "The Yellow Flash and the **Crimson Death** created an abomination."

Kushina sneered, "I will let that one slide Two-tailed Jinchuuriki. My son is just like you and me. He's the container of the Nine-tails."

Yugito kept her laughter at bay. Kushina being a Jinchuuriki was new to her.

"That's just funny, there was no report stating that you're a Jinchuuriki. You were originally chosen to become the Eight-tails host."

"I was the Kyuubi's previous host until an unfortunate event occurred six years ago that changed everything." Many of the rogues gave her a calculating glance. "If you wish to learn more, pay a visit on your own time. Now I know most of you are wondering why is it all of you are here. You have all been selected to be part of a faction or organization that will change the shinobi world."

Many before her were bewildered. Kushina usually fake smile under adverse circumstances. She scratched the back of her head.

"And what do we own the pleasure to become your slaves?

Kisame unsheathed Samehada from his back. No one was dumb enough to understand that Kisame was looking forward to spilling blood. The murderous intent seeped out of him and blanketed the room like a sea of miasma. Kisame swung his sword with such speed, most never saw it coming. Kushina was stunned as Samehade slipped through her neck, if it were not for her hologram body. She would have been decapitated. Kushina flailed about and a beam of demonic, crimson chakra fist slugged Kisame in the chess pushing him to the farthest corner of the room. The punch was harmless, but Kisame had to be caught by Zabuza. Kushina then received glares among the candidates.

"Oh no no, you guys won't be treated as slaves." She protested. "You see. We are something that I like to call crusaders. We will campaign against violence, hatred, slavery and the eradication of the Shinobi System. That is Akastuki's crusade. Rather, it takes one crusade or a thousand. We will not back down until the mission is completed down to the last person and restored peace with understanding."

Zabuza found that speech bias based on his believes, "That's bull... How can people coexists by the means an understanding? Slept with your husband, or if I skin your son alive, then what? Hmm..."

"You're cynical. There won't be any of that in the new world that me and my husband sought out for many years. Ask yourselves; are you worthy of Akasuki's indulgence? You all would no longer be a branded rogue ninja once the mission is completed. You all have my word."

There were murmurings among the candidates. Kushina could hardly recite what they were discussing. Deidara approached her, observing the red-head's expressions. It remained passive.

"If we all refuse? Then what," he gave her a smug look...

Kushina's face turned from passive to impassive. "Then you will forget we ever had this conversation. My husband will come in the morning."

The ceiling from above opened up like a trap door as a large bundled fell helplessly onto one of the beds crushing it to a pile of springy scraps. An obese male was mummified and struggling to break free. The bandages were no ordinary as it was design to seal away your chakra. Kushina crouched over and used the Biiju Claw from the demonic chakra hand and slice the bandages in half. There emerged an obese, hunch man in his late fifties. Many were dumbstruck as the man seemed lost.

"How nice of you to join us this evening Sasori of the** Red Sand**." Kushina continued.

Sasori glared at the people around as they backed away from him. Even the former Mist Swordsmen found him intimidating. His blood shot vein eyes trailed to the body frame of Kushina.

"What have you done to me?"

Kushina chuckled to much of her chagrin and beckoned Yugito.

"Who will be delightful to lecture Red Sand-san for me?"

Kushina's image deteriorated leaving the roommates were left in a void of silence. Sasori was fidgeting about as his blood, shot eyes never left Yugito. Yugito sighed.

"That woman thinks this a game."

"Will someone fill me in. I hate waiting, and I hate keeping people waiting." He said it with a monotonous tone.

* * *

><p>The Ino-Shika-Cho made their way through the cozy, dark corridors. None of them bothered to speak. The moment seemed awkward. The very distraught of boredom began to weigh Shikamaru down like an anchor. There was nothing to do but stargazing and stared up at the clouds until he fell asleep. And there was Ino to stare at. Of course, he had no courage to do from the front or accept the fact profoundly that he has a somewhat of a crush on the platinum blond kunoichi. What was the world coming to now days? His peers would pester him to no end. His tarnish reputation of abhorrence toward females would forever slip into a void in which no return. The gods were clearly not on his side. They must pity him into having to play with his feelings. Love can't be orchestrated. It happens spontaneously.<p>

Surely, attractiveness in a person's looks also determines rather you would like that person or not. Most early stages of love deprive of simple crush or infatuation. Ino did have the looks like a goddess, but like most girls, her age. They simply don't see the inside of a man's heart and soul. That is one from the many reasons why he hated females—not to say he's gay. However, there was this one girl several years older than in back in Sunakagure no Sato, Timari and eldest child of the infamous Yondaime Kazekage. She like Ino was also a blond girl. Temari unlike Ino wasn't very attractive nor ugly. She fitted perfectly. Like Ino, she could be bossy and a bitch, but Temari were one of those rarest girls whom you won't find ogling a boy out of crazy lust for love. It was too bad Ino held his heart not Temari. In due time, he hoped his feelings for the Yamanaka girl would subside and eventually diminished. By all means, he won't settle to be anyone's silver medal and someone's leftovers, especially Sasuke.

Speaking of the Uchiha, a foggy blur from the corners of the corridor caught his attention. A teenager perhaps sixteen years old dressed in black tunics, with the Akatsuki Cape overlapping his ninja gear and attire. His face and hair style looked exactly like Sasuke's but with a long ponytail draped over the boy's scabbard fastened against his back. As expected, he'd worn a rasped Konoha's Hitai-ate branding him a rogue ninja, but his eyes were the most intimidating. His eyes were blood lusted eyes that have three tomoes possibly a Kekkei Genkai (Blood Limit Jutsu). Looking into those eyes set his soul on fire, but it was just a facade to many who were not clever. The antipathy to what he thought was a smokescreen clarified his hidden melancholy. Who could blame him? Perhaps every member in had such a harshly, dark past.

They crossed each other silently. Shikamaru gulped, steering his head over his shoulder. Itachi so much as not to return a glance. It was then he felt Ino tapping his shoulder. As expected, her eyes lit up with immensely pink hearts. Shikamaru scorned as she murmured...

"Pss... I know him. It's Sasuke-kun's brother."

"Like I care." He said it vehemently, which startled Ino.

Shikamaru hurried down to the other side of the corridor regardless if he were dragging Ino along side him or not. Ino's face belched like magma has she clenched her fist. Whatever she held previously in her hands was subdued to crumbs.

"I wasn't asking you pineapple head!"

"Whatever," his response reiterated through the corridor.

Another man dressed in Akatsuki passed them. Choji was able to fully describe Kisame in his head. The man had a strange and wicked vibe to him, and his smile full of spite. It made him sick down to the bone. This man is dangerous he told himself. When Kisame was well out of hearing range. He hurried past an infuriating Ino and toward the Nara boy and tapped him on the shoulder. To say the very least, Shikamaru looked like he was going to castrate him. When Shikamaru saw it was not Ino, who was nudging on his shoulders, he let out a mortifying sigh.

"Are those men the new recruits? They kind of creep the food me out, especially the fish face one?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "I know what you mean." Shikamaru's eyes suddenly left his best friend, and onto the dashing and blushing platinum hair girl. "Where are you going, Ino?"

"Such a hunky!" Her eyes glinted with pink hearts. "Finally, Akatsuki decided to recruit a cutie!" Deidara had turned to meet her with questionable and baffled eyes. "Excuse me... hi... my name is Yamanaka Ino. W-what's yours?" She reached out.

Deidara laughed. "Ah... where are my manners," scratching back of his head nervously, "the names Deidara." Deidara also reached out, "Say hello to my little friend."

It was by mere luck Ino never connected her hands with his. Ino screamed at the top of her lungs to the mouth in the center of Deidara's hand stuck out its tongue and grinned. Shikamaru stiffened as he found himself cuddled by the very girl of his dreams. If it wasn't for the horrified look on her face, Shikamaru would have blushed. Obscured by his emotions, he decided to pry gently from Ino's embrace. Ino uncharacteristically deepened the hug as if she were clinging to life.

"How rude."

Deidara exceeded trio down the corridor laughing endlessly. Shikamaru then peeped down and met Ino's eyes. For it seemed forever, he held her within his arms.

"Shikamaru did you see that? That was the most discussing thing I've ever seen in my life. I swear; that... thing was mentally violating my private parts." She murmured.

"See what happens when your fetish of boys clouds your mind. A ninja must learn the art of deception and see beneath the underneath." Then Ino's mood dramatically changed, "What?"

"You pervert!"

Next thing he knew, he was sprawled out onto his back with a sore welt om his head. He quickly stood to his feet with no Ino in sight. She must have ran off right when she plopped her fist onto his cranium. He thought

"What the bloody hell was that for? Next time I won't catch yah... you stupid girl!"

Choji patted Shikamaru trying his best to hold his laughter. Shikamaru read him like a book and swatted the Akamichi's hands away.

"She's just venting on yah. Don't let it get to yah." Choji reassured him.

"All girls are troublesome." Shikamaru had sternly crooked his head to their destination. "Let's not keep them waiting."

The rest of the trip to the conference room was silent. They entered. The room was just like your average Academy class. There were two green chalkboard across them that appeared to have writings of strategical warfare. There were no windows beside the door. The ceiling had three huge Chinese Lamps aligned parallel and dangling in the center. The floor was glossed with wooden tiles. Fifty desks Shikamaru counted exactly, and his companions were seated in the front row. They all turned with to meet the boy except Ino as she glared keenly at Shikamaru. Shikamaru cringed and decided to sit far away from her as possible near the Inuzuka Boy.

"Took you guys long enough." Kiba said with a mirthful smile to follow.

"We had a little girl trouble if you know what I mean." Shikamaru flickered his eyes towards Ino, and Kiba seemed to get the picture.

"Yeah, It's just Naruto and his parents we're waiting on..."

"What is the meeting about?" Ino shouted from across the room.

Both the boys looked at each other in the eye and shrugged. Kiba daringly had spoken up.

"Don't know, but something big. I just know it."

"I'm here... dattebayo."

As usual, they could never get enough of the knucklehead's enthusiasm. Followed behind him were his parents. Minato in his usual Uzushio Jonin suit with his Akasuki Cape worn over it. Kushina however, was dressed in her white, garnished gown that had a resemblance of a wedding dress. Her skirt had to be held up slight by two maids to avoid dragging the luxurious clothing and possibly damaging and staining it from usage in the future. She wore a blue Daimyo hat worn, which had inside crown with a ruby in the center. The crown for a female much slimmer than a male and could be mistaking for a forehead bracer if not mounted onto the hat.

"Good morning to you Your Highness, Minato-dono, and Naruto oni-sama." She bowed

"Good morning to you too, go join them, sweetheart," Kushina greeted her. "Everyone... gather."

The children bunch up close together. Minato faked a cough, which got all the kid's attention.

"You all gather here today because we're going to discuss the circumstances about your mission."

"We've decided that the coup will commence in the **Chuuin Exams** once you all have become registered genins in the Leaf Village."

"Our sources say that Danzo is graduating from students at the age of 10, and is pushing them to become chuuin to fight on the front lines in his campaign for world domination. We did not expect him to make such a hasty movement."

"Your mission also concerns about Uchiha Sasuke who was stranded back in Konoha. You are not by any circumstances to involve him in our affairs. Danzo is smart, and he may use Sasuke, to draw you guys out."

"Once he does that... game's over."

Grim look on his face gave the children an eerie expression.

"Be casual and your normal self, and everything will go according to the plan."

"Your Highness, may I ask permissions?" Shikamaru raised his hand. "What missions will have all the new recruits do, and can they be trusted?"

Kushina smiled at him passionately. "Thank you for concerning that matter. Rest of sure, their mission as of now is to hinder Konoha's movement in claiming more lands than they already occupy, and throw people into slavery. According to my reports, Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields), Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Springs), and Cha no Kuni (Tea Country) has fallen under Konoha jurisdiction and territories."

Shikamaru shook his head immensely, "Troublesome."

"Indeed it is, which is why children, your missions will be a restricted."

This didn't sit well with the children, mainly Naruto running his mouth.

"All respect Your Highness, but we've worked our butts off hard to be put on the sidelines." Kiba protested.

"Yeah dattebayo... I won't let those new recruits get the best of us. I don't care if we're bunched of kids... believe it!"

Minato looked sternly at his son. Give credit to Naruto to resurrect a dead party with his ramblings. Motivation is one of a leader's responsibilities. No doubt Naruto would do fine in that department.

"It's not just your age we're concerned about. We're taking great counter measures to avoid Danzo's spies. If one of them were to spot any of you. Everything that we have work so hard for will be compromised."

"B-but that's not fair! Why can't we hide our identity?"

Everyone besides Naruto cringed when Kushina clutched her fist, and vein showed on her forehead. This was identical to Sakura's temper when Naruto usual pushed the Cherry Blossom's button, which normal resulted in castrations.

"You think I have never thought about that!" The tremble of her voice rocked the room like a quake. "You all have your own objectives to worry about."

"Still doesn't explain—"

"BAKA!"

_WAAM!_

This moment would forever be recorded in history to these children. They had whiteness Sakura's countless berating and castrations all identical that of Kushina's. Shikamaru out of all the children quivered, as he thought, Yoshino was the most sadistic mother on the planet. She could be an evil, wicked witch, but Kushina was profoundly worse than his mother, something to be described as Lucifer's daughter. He felt it. They felt it. The impact to Naruto's cranium his face met the now ruined hard, glossy floor. It was not the most frightful experience. The malevolent shroud of chakra surrounded her decimated in a cloud of bloody mist. Kushina eyes were agape apprehensively realizing what she'd done to him... She immediately gathered what they all thought was a broken Naruto.

To their disbelieve, Naruto was left unscathed. The punch never impacted his head. Chakra that was channeled to her fist was like a wave of unexplainable force that passed through his body harmlessly from head to toe, and exited beneath the soles of his feet similar to a tree climbing chakra exercise. Kushina slightly shed tears and this made Naruto obscure. Shikamaru on the other hand, could not help himself to feel envious of Naruto. At least, his mother apologized for nearly killing him. Shikamaru's near-death experience, however, was never apologetic. He had some close calls, for instance: a meat cleaver thrown at his head missing it by several cm into the kitchen door that Shikamaru was trying to use to exit the kitchen because he was lazy to wash the dishes.

He watched as Kushina relinquished her embrace of Naruto. The children smiled as they watch mother and son exchanged looks. That's the smile and goofy grin they all love to see from Naruto. That was the sign of happiness. Kushina still had an arm draped across the back of his neck and over his right shoulder.

"You like your peers will undergo a simulation training."

"Simulation?" Ino shrugged.

"I and my wife will simulate the coup a year hereafter. There are six of you. We will break you guys down into five categories... Tracking, Interrogative, Inventory, Tactician, and Leadership."

"Awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

Minato smirked, "Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino will be listed under tracking. Basically, your job is both on the offensive and defensive. You guys are responsible for tracking target or targets' location, and track unwanted company that may be a liability for you and your team, something that all of you should avoid. Yamanaka Ino will be listed under Interrogative. Your job is to extract vital info or data from your captive's mind that will be of great use to our operation by the means of interrogation.

"You mean she will be a torturer... a sadist." Shikamaru looked askance at that had been noticed by Ino.

"If the job description is required to do so, but on the other hand, I prefer not to inflict harm much as possible because it would only ruin our reputation. That is why we are forever blessed with the Yamanaka Clan's ability to read and recite peoples memories without causing significant harm to the victim. Any more questions?" They shook their heads. "Akimichi Choji will be in command of the team's Inventory. His job is maintenance of provisions. What I mean by Inventory is ninja gear, attire and most important, food supply. Don't get it the wrong way. The Akimichi Clan does more than eating. They have a keen knowledge and vast amount of info on refreshments in the Akimichi Archive. It is to their skill to determine if the substance is eatable for consumption, for instance: they check if the food is spoil, poison or not edible for consumption, and don't ask why... they just know."

"Pa hasn't thought me about food yet."

"Do not worry child, this is why we train you guys at an early age." Minato patted Choji. "Now let's continue... You Nara Shikamaru will be listed as the team's Tactician. Your job is simple to plan a strategy in and off the battlefield, or before every mission. Your team's survival solely depends on well developed strategy."

"This is going to be such a drag." _Why do I have to get the hard job?_

"And lastly, before every strategy is carried out. Only one person has the final saying, and that person is the team's leader. I'm sure you all know what responsibility leadership has, and I want to inform you that your team leader is your one and only hyper active knucklehead ninja."

This got the children laughing.

"HEY! That's not funny... dattebayo!"

"Yah it isn't. Naruto is not smart at that position. I reconsider if I were you." Kiba was still laughing.

Immediately, every eye glared at him. He nearly swallowed his pride when Kushina gave him a stern look.

"Inuzuka, you must learn to have faith. It is essential, and it is how teamwork works to perfection. Not believing, or a simple lack of faith could be misleading and be disastrous. The odds may be against my son, but it is within your own right to believe what I'm telling you."

"I said this to all my students whom have study under me. Those who break rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. With that in mind, does any of have any questions?" None of them spoken and word, "Then I declare this session over."

The children cheered, and this put a smile on the Namikaze couple's lip.

"Thank you for your time children."

Kushina hugged and kissed the children on the cheek, while Minato high five and shook all the boys' hand. Given to be a girl, Minato only hugged and also kissed Ino on the cheek. Naruto bumped fists with the boys and hugged Ino his none blooded so called sister. Then when all the kids except Naruto was out of the assembly hall...

"I just love children don't you agree?"

Minato moaned and chuckled a pestering, goofy grin,

"Only the behaved ones."

"How I find them to be pests sometime, don't yah agree?"

Jiraiya who clung from the ceiling watching the conference transpired between his former pupil, and the children jumped downed from ceiling made his appearance typically showing off his perverted style on peeping in women bathing areas. Half the time, he found himself in colossal situations running from an angry mob of infuriated women, most of them were kunoichi, and there was this one time when he was in deep shit being caught staring at his teammate's nude breasts. Next thing he knew, he'd woken up in an infirmary nearly beaten within an inch of his life by Tsunade. She'd dated Dan at the time, and this put the gap between their friendship until sadly, Dan was K.I.A. Jiraiya was always there for her when she needed him the most when her little brother and lover both passed away soothing her, and friendship restored, but he knew it. The woman of her dreams was within his grasped.

All he had to do is reach out and grabbed her. All the rejections and berating paid off. Patients of waiting for that flood gate to open up and unleashed a deluged wave of affection to head his way. There was a time... a short period of time, he was happy, but the sadness within that hazel eyes of her's made him mourned about her loss of happiness. At one point, he had to stop her from committing suicide and told her life is precious. Then Tsunade desired him out of desperation. Every time, he left Konoha. She bombarded him with questions. When would he be returning, or how long he was going to be gone? Each question felt like a punch to the gut. He denied himself to mop the leftovers of Dan. He was not going to settle for second place and be treated like a silver medal on a plate. Eventually, after the Third Great Wars, Tsunade had cut her bonds with Konoha and thus severing the connection she'd had with Jiraiya. That was not until four years ago they met here in Uzushio.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto sprung loose from Kushina's grasp and jetted towards him.

"Ero-Sennin! You're back!" He nudged on the toad-scroll hoisted on Jiraiya's back. "When will you teach me that jutsu?"

Naruto's parents snorted, "That's not a polite way to address your godfather." Kushina scolded him playfully. "It does ring a tone am I right, Ero-sama?" She snickered evilly.

Minato helped himself to chuckle at the light bulb turned on in his head, "Ero-sensei sure does fit your description."

"Ahh... hopeless," Jiraiya slapped his head much to his chagrin.

"When are you going to teach me that jutsu? You said, you will teach me after my mission."

"Hasty... are we—that's why I'm here for." Jiraiya chuckled. "You'll be with me for couples of days."

"But first I think it's time to activate your other side, Naruto."

Naruto watched as both the adults looked at Minato peculiarly then back at him.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

Minato smiled mirthfully, "You have a split personality—an artificial intelligence that I have created within your mindscape, when you were only a week old.

"So...You're going to activate _him_?" The Toadsage asked with concern, but motivated to see the AI in action.

"Yes sensei."

"What split personality?

"Naruto, you were born to think like your mom and have her personality. This split personality I'd synchronized has a partial copy of my knowledge, personality and behavior. Once your split self is activated. He will momentarily take over your body. He will do great things for you and us in the near future. Under his control, you will be referred as **Namikaze Naruto.**

"I don't want to be control by anyone or by anything!" Naruto protested vehemently.

"Which is why I design to let your split self be synchronize temporarily with a Kage Bunshin or a Wood Release: Clone. That way, we can have both Uzumaki and Namikaze Naruto at our side. However, this won't happen every time, so be cautious all times."

Naruto to a moment or two to consider the facts.

"Okay, lets hurry it up. I want to learn that jutsu."

* * *

><p>Kusakagure no Sato, was one of the smaller shinobi villages on the continent. They prospered by plantations that kept the economy bloomed for years. They're one of the bigger farming nations on the continent. Beyond that, was a magnification field of weeds that spread out for miles. Many wild boars and hogs roamed the field making an exceptional hunting ground. The fields were also used for training shinobi in the heart of stealth and Earth Release: Jutsu. These weed contained herbs for remedy and varies poisons if not careful trekking across It also acted as the village's defense mechanism for unauthorized individuals who happened to be in an erroneous place the wrong time would be devoured by the plants. This kept them save from future invasions.<p>

There was one trail that granted any safely to the front gates. Orochimaru and his disciple Kabuto approached the front gate. Kusa's walls were little less than the average-size Konoha has. This was Kabuto's first time outside of Konoha after the Third War on the battlefield cuddled by lying corpses. Of course, he was just an infant discovered by Orochimaru himself. For years in secret, Kabuto trained under Orochimaru in secrecy. Even Anko, his first disciple, knew nothing about Orochimaru and Kabuto's connection under Orochimaru's suspicion. Anko was spying on him for Konoha. Fortunately, Hiruzen was killed sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto, and Minato and his wife was banished, and the trail went cold.

Kabuto proved to be a asset in Orchimaru's possession. He was trained at the age of four in the art of ninja. By the age of eight, he enrolled into the Academy. During that time, Kabuto had a unique mind, and study to become a scientist. This was when Orochimaru conspired Kabuto to become a spy and learned the ways of the Medical Nin-ninjutsu. He was one of the only few cadets in the history of Konoha to enroll in the medical corps and passed before graduation. The last person had done this was Minato's deceased disciple Rin, who'd committed suicide after the Third War mourning the loss of Uchiha Obito.

His medical Nin-jutsu knowledge was very useful in Orochimaru conducting experiments on people he'd kidnapped. The sight of them at first was sickening. After numerous dissections, he was proud of it. The thrill of nipping open someone's stomach was such a exhilarated moment. Kabuto craved every moment of it watching his master strapped and hung the corpses that littered across the lab. The best part about it was the fact his specimens were sometimes alive bragging for mercy. The horror-struck screams of agonizing melody filled his dire need of amusement. The sound of metallic cutting into flesh was just a bonus of satisfaction, and at the age of ten, Kabuto could kill an anbu ninja... an elite shinobi

The Godaime Hokage allowed Orochimaru's project of immortality secretly to progress. Only Danzo's most trusted adviser knew about the Curse Seal project. On one condition, the project must benefit Konoha in numerous ways. People who were bitten by the snake Sannin on the jugular part of their neck received the Curse Seal—the basic seal is a three prong tomoes the size of someone's mouth agape. Only ten percent have survived, and Miterashi Anko was one of the unexpanded test subjects to survive. The survivors became super ninjas, while the animal, he had bitten became Chimeras.

Chimeras are defamatory beasts who can shred and mauled a human being in milliseconds. It doesn't matter what species of animals they were. They all transformed into a monstrous nine foot long hounds with several tendrils attach to the side of its head. These creatures have the ability to petrify the living using the peak of its tendrils to accumulate the power of the Curse Seal into a sphere of high density energy. Anything in its range of fire would be shot at, and turned to stone. They can also breath and spit out fire like dragons and phoenixes. Chimeras were much too difficult to spawn because of the lower racial of survival, which his more than less than the average human. Orochimaru would avoid deploying these fiends because of its delicacy and low numbers. They come in handy if Orochimaru desired no blood to be spilled and no soul to be taken from its vessel.

His most recent and useful project is the Grizzly Ghouls. These fiends are easy to spawn at Orochimaru's dispense. Grizzly Ghouls take the shape of half-man and half-bear. These creatures are corpses of the dead resurrected under the Curse Seal to feed off the living. The term Grizzly was given to the creature because of its furry skin identical that of a Grizzly Bear. The name ghoul came from the creature's ability to manifest itself into "Spiritual Form" allowing it to walk through buildings without so much of touching, and can bypass physical attacks, simply letting it slipped through their bodies like Tobi/Madara could. They are related to the zombie species being the undead without no mind of its own, just a desire to feed on every living thing that has flesh to be ripped out and devoured. They are also slow and walk upright like their relatives, and its victims have the same zombie systems. That who is bitten, scratch will turn into a Grizzly Ghoul except Orochimaru himself.

"Here we are." Orichimaru told Kabuto.

The snake Sannin took several stutter steps. Moonlight beamed down and tainted his zombie-like face with moonlight. Orochimaru was truly a bloodcurdling person to be within his presence. His voice was so colder than ice. His laughter was sinister enough to turn a man inside out. Two Kusa Chuunin's were presences on the lookout towers—one connecting to both sided of the gate and stone wall.

"We're here to seek immediate audience to (not from) your leader!"

Both Kusa Ninjas looked at one another in the eye bewilderingly. Both wore a Japanese rain hat made out of dry straws. There attire didn't represent the quality and luxury other shinobi nations have. All they worn is a khaki tunic and a black sleeve, cut sleeve rain coat.

"What pleasure do we own to Konoha scums?" A black skinned Chuunin said it acrimoniously.

"Oh my... so this is how you treat your guess."

"Be gone! We don't associate with blood-thirsty bastards."

"Kukukuku, very well then, have it your way," he chuckled grimly.

They retreated to the nearest bush field evading the senbons that were being shot from the watchtower. They were somewhat two-hundred meters from the clearing that was littered with senbons.

"What is your course of action, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru weaved multiple hand seals and said the incantations, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Orochimaru then bit his thump drawing out blood. His blood was smudged dead center onto a summoning formula tattooed on his chest. The earth beneath them began to rise into a smokescreen. As the smoke decimated, an immense iron bar gate made of the Earth's core began to open. Glowing, crimson eyes seemed to be staring against the bars from within the darkness to another dimension.

"Proceed with the chimera's and have they incapacitate many of the villagers as possible."

"As you wish, sensei."

Kabuto flash-stepped, not before several large blurs jetted out of the gate. When Kabuto was no longer in eye sight. Orochimaru weaved another set of hand seals, which closed the dimensional gate. The gate burrowed leaving a massive crater behind that would scar the planet for many years.

One the other end, the ninjas gathered the remaining senbons. There was an agitation in the plantations. The bushes were ruffling. There was no wind and the sound of someone stepping on a twig snapping in half alerted one eerie ninja proximate to the bushes where the sound could be heard.

"Did you just hear that?

"Hear what?" Another Jonin shrugged.

"Over there... ahhhhhhh!" A ninja was pulled within the bushes never to be seen or heard from again. Several fiends made their presence known. The Chimeras had a body of a goat, the head of a lion, and a tail of a serpent. The monsters appearing to be exhaling to fire out their nostrils.

"What the fuck is that thing! Sound the alarm!"

The Chuunin on the watchtower rung the bell as one of the Chimeras leaped through the towers crushing it with its claws. The debris fell onto a nearby market. Luckily, no one was inside. The Jonin Dairu was thrown from the bell tower recovered and dashed from roof top to roof top leaving the horrifying screams behind. One of the Chimeras were in pursuit. Dropping unequivocal on his back, Dairu weaved hand seals after popping a pill into his mouth and blew out a foul stench of brown smoke that seemed to jam the Chimera's senses and focus. It leaped off the balcony panting. Dairu made it safety to the residence of Kusa's leader. The leader still dressed in his night gown reared to Kunai knives.

"Diachi-sama, it's not safe here. We must make haste." Dairu beckoned him.

"Brother, what's the commotion about and the urgency?"

"I think we've been invaded by Konoha."

Daichi the look of horror was plastered on his face, "My goodness, rally the man at the gate!"

"The gate has been taken by Orochimaru and his blood, thirsty wretched minions. We can't save the villagers..."

The ninja was snared by a long set of tendrils and being pulled into the darkness. There four Chimeras pounced and boxed the brothers in. Orochimaru with a satisfying look of victory on his face slowly sauntered towards them with Kabuto by his side.

"Kukuku, where are you going this time of the night? Are you abandoning your precious village? Your people?"

"You scoundrel, You dare to intrude on my village and slaughter my people!"

"Your people or whatever you call them refuse to grant me and my sensei entry.

"That will be all... Kabuto."

"As you wish." Kabuto bowed before making his leave.

"Your people are fine. No blood has been shed." Orichmaru glared profoundly. "Daichi-dono, my Hokage has issued a treaty through the usage of a messenger bird."

Daichi snorted, "Right you are, and you know what I did with it? I shoved it up the bird's ass and fed its carcass to my Venus Fly Trap."

Kabuto trotted like a horse towards his master and muttered...

"Explains why the messenger bird went missing."

Orochimaru waived him off. Kabuto wisely returned to his position. "Bold move old man, Danzo-sama won't be pleased to hear one of his most delicate birds perished. However, there is always redemption. All you have to do is sign the treaty.

"And if I refuse?"

Dairu was trembling for his brother's sake. He knew what the snake Sannin was capable of. He was not a person that must be trifled with. Orochimaru summoned a gargantuan violet snake. In its mouth held a woman captive. She's unconscious. Orochimaru loved to play this sick, twisted game. The eeriness filled his dire needs. He just loved how people would have bragged on their knees. A harsh way of abiding, but nevertheless, it was for the pleasure of being a sadist. Seeing people suffered and weeping helped filled the void of emptiness that happened after his parent's death.

"Let's just say I'll feed her to my pet Manda." He laughed insanely.

"You're a madman... now let her go!"

Manda had lain the unconscious lady onto one of the roof's tops before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"You see Daich-dono, that wasn't too bad. However, I decide which payment is necessary to pay the debt for the bird's life."

Orochimaru's mouth went agape. A sword extended like a Jackson Chameleon's tongue and struck Daichi in the chest. The sword pierced Diachi's heart before retracted down the Sannin's throat. It happened so quickly that Daichi never had time to react."Oni-sama!" Dairu caught his lifeless brother' before it could have reached the bloody turf crying. This was what Orochimaru lived for. Watch people mourned after their loss. The sadistic laughter he was dishing out never subsided.

"Damn you... psychopath!"

"Hold your tongue Jonin, your village is now on under Konoha jurisdiction. One of my envoys will be here first light to discuss the stipulations. You know what I did tonight was the more difficult alternative than simply burning this village down to the ground. Now I'm needed else where, pleasant dreams."

Orochimaru and Kabuto used a flaming Shunshin to teleport out of the village. The Chimeras also teleported leaving the village to mourn the loss of their leader. Fortunately, for them, Daichi was the only casualty of the night. The villagers and whoever remained consciousness gathered around the brothers also crying along side with Dairu. Dairu gently had lain down Daichi's corpse and clenched both his fist and howled out Orochimaru's name. He swore from this day on. He would get his vengeance. But first, he would need powerful allies. Where could he find them? Danzo has already conquered one-third of the continent.

* * *

><p>Work has been hectic after Academy hours. From two-thirty to six-thirty, in the evening Sakura worked at a dumpling's shop just a block away from the Ninja Academy. Summer was near, and the climate gets very hot. This was the time of the year she detested working as a Baker. It was like working in a furnace—sweat to the bone. The benefit of working was being able to see Sasuke with his mother until that incident. "What does he like... oh Sasuke-kun, I will make you mine one day." She squealed.<p>

On a Friday evening, the streets were usually congested with people, and this made her detoured through the private alleys that was lest populated. Her mother warned her never to walk that way without company, but refusing to be obedient. Every Friday was the same. Today, it felt different. A cool breezed grazed at her chin as she quivered from the coldness, or was it something else. It was like suddenly her six sense was activated. She felt a pair of eyes watching her, but from where. She quickened her pace, and that alley seemed to stretch longer than before.

She began to panic as she heard couple of human-like barks taunting her. As she hurried to the clearing, a shadowy figure of a man blocked her path. Immediately, she turned the other direction only to have another man dressed in an Anbu Black. They approached. She dropped the paper bag of dumplings and hoisted a kunai.

"Perhaps, you'll do us a favor."

"I'm a trained kunoich of Konoha! Be warned!"

"**Cha!**" roared Inner Sakura.

"Oh really, how intriguing this would be right guys?"

"Stay back!"

"Or else what, you're going to tell your daddy?"

It happened too quickly. The Leaf Anbu Ninjas were too fast for her eye to see that he from behind. She then was shoved on her belly and sprawled out. She could do nothing but watch as the second Anbu kicked the kunai out of her hand and pinned her leg while the first man gently straddled her back. They advanced to remove much of the clothing Sakura had on and began to be groped and fondled her private areas. She fought with exertion and proved to be futile. When his arms were underneath her, his forearm was exposed and Inner Sakura gave the notion and Sakura clamped her mouth down hard as she could.

"You BITCH!"

The excruciating pain made him backed up into his partner head butting him on the bridge of the noise possibly shattering it. Her inner self was yelling at her to get up and make a run for it. All she had on was her panties. Her school outfit was in ruins, but that was the very least of her concerns. The adrenaline made her feel no pain from her scraped and bruised arm and knees. All she was thinking about was freedom and home sweet home. She wailed, and no one seemed to hear her. She would have made it to the populated streets if it wasn't for a third man who came out of no where to scoop Sakura and slammed her against a building. Her adrenaline and the urge to live subsided. There was it, her last straw. How could they rape an innocent little girl? She would never have expected to lose her virginity to a bunch of vermin red-necks. She smelt the foul stench of alcohol when they breathed down her neck. It was disgusting.

The man dragged Sakura near the two man when she was slapped in the face. The impact made her body twisted in an awkward horizontal. The third man caught her just before she hit the ground then tied a cloth around her mouth. She looked up at the two men. Both were slim and looked identical like brothers and had similar hair style as Iruka's. The second man already had a bandaged up arm from an injury in his previous mission. The third man was much obese than these two men combined and bald. They looked pissed, and Sakura was dragged by the hair crying in pain. He was dragging Sakura to her doom. She was forced on a kneeling position that appeared that they wanted to enter her mouth as they unzipped their pants. She couldn't stand. Her body was hurting. Her legs felt heavier. Her screams were like fainted moans of pleasure, which only added fuel to their hormones raging out of control.

"Boys, lets party tonight!"

There was nothing to stop them to from raping her. They would have their way with her and possibly kill her to leave no witness of their crime. Then, there was a trail of blood dripping downward the second man's right cheeks when he was forcing his tongue down her throat. She had no doing of it. Nevertheless, she was shoved on her back. The two other men questioned what had happened.

"Bitch bitten of my ear off!"

Actually, his ear was cut off, but there was no way of him knowing.

"I'll teach you some manners... ahhhhh!"

The obese was in a transition of weaving multiple hand seals that made her cringed. This guy was going to finish her off using some potent killing Nin-jutsu. Before she could gather her final thoughts. A spray of blood mist seeped out of the man's body being struck ferociously by projectiles. She got a glimpse of numerous Shurikens pricked over his body before he dropped dead. A pool of blood began to make its way towards her a stopped shortly.

"That's not how you treat such a ravishing girl."

_That voice. _Sakura quivered.

"**That's...**" Inner Sakura paused.

"Na-ru-to." She looked dumbfounded, but her inner self drank in the sight of him as the blond vaulted off the rooftop next to a crying Sakura. Inner Sakura thought that was amazing, and her cheeks flared with the slightness tint of pink hue.

Naruto still had his orange jumpsuit on. The only difference he wore a platinum Cape that had a black Uzushio Insignia on the right shoulder. The Cape reached down just above an ankle level. The Cape was buttoned that only his waist and pants from the jumpsuit were showing. The hues blend perfectly. His hair was combed nicely. He really looked more representable and professional. The hue in his eyes changed from azure to ruby red. The Kyuubi's chakra was at bay.

"So... the Crimson Fox has been unleashed. Too bad you won't be any further use to Danzo-sama."

Sakura did not like the sound of that. A profound concern was issued out to Naruto. She wouldn't like him, but this was the second time she'd been saved from him. The first time was two and a half years ago. Ironically, this was the same place the bullies were berating her. It was like deja-vu, only this time the bullies were more advance that not even a Genin could defeat the likes of these elite shinobi.

"We will see about that!"

The second man was undergoing a transformation. His body was expanding into a bulk of muscular fiend. Dark, brown amber furs grew wildly shredding every clothing he had on. His ninja equipment fell upon the pile. The fiend was barely sane. The furs on its skin belong to the Grizzly Bear family. The beast howled. It's eyes were lit up with golden flakes of light.

"No it can't be... gahhhhhh!"

The beast pounced and was mauling the shinobi to death. Sakura looked away and covered her ears with fingers. The sound of flesh being torn apart aggravated Naruto to no ends, but he was used to seeing death.

_Grizzly Ghoul_, he thought, "This is not good. Haruno-_san_, move over there." All she got was Naruto pointing at the opposite direction perhaps ten meters. She watched as Naruto pulled out a black kunai that had three awkward ends that were like pronged. The hilt was wrapped with an orange scroll, which she could not see the formulas written on the hilt. The Grizzly Ghoul looked at Naruto with its mouth full of human flesh dangling from the side of its cheeks and howled. It went on all fours. Then it pounced. Naruto proceeded to fling the kunai effortlessly.

The hue on the ghoul's body became transparent as the three-prong kunai slipped through the monster's head. Sakura cringed as the monster was going to land on him.

"It went right through him!"

Naruto waited patiently. The ghoul was with the arm's length of Naruto as it reached out with its claw. That moment, Sakura felt her inside turned upside down. Naruto was surely been slain. The baka stood there like the Statue of Liberty as the beast solidified and crushed the blond to death.

"Not so fast!" Naruto dived with the Kunai that he had previously thrown. We weaved multiple hand seals and the tattooed fuuin on his palm activated, which shot out twenty-five Kunai knives rapidly cutting down the undead phenomenon. The beast was then vanquished into dust that only its skeleton remained. Naruto scooped a weary Sakura into his arms, "Here you go." Naruto undressed himself out of his father's cloak, and proceeded to dress her. Sakura then spun around, and hugged Naruto with all of her might and wept briefly. Even though this was Naruto, she was glad he came around, "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded. "It's not safe here. I'll take you home and have Tanaka-san tend to your injuries and have Ino nee-chan spare you some clothes." She nodded again.

Sakura never took her beautiful jaded, eyes off Naruto. He seemed so different. He had never worn a cloak to the Academy, and today. He only dressed in that ridiculous orange jumpsuit that he has on. She was curious how he had evaded the monster and ended up in mid-air. And on top of that, he killed an elite ninja. Not even her precious Sasuke-kun was that talented. Inner Sakura started to have doubts of Sasuke being her dream boy. Still, Sakura rebelled against her inner self's new infatuation of the blond boy. A boy who is dead last. This is just Naruto, a boy who possessed a demon who reside within him. A boy who's naive and informal, which ticked her off the most, but today, he wasn't the same loudmouth.

"How the heck did you do that?" She accosted him. "You disappeared into thin air and appeared behind that monster without using hand seals!"

Naruto snickered. "That's a trade secret."

With his free hand, Naruto weaved a Tiger Seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" The clone trotted towards the corpse. He knew the body must be decapitated, and he h no intentions of letting Sakura see such a gruesome scour, not after the way happened to her. "Let my clone clean up here, while in the meantime, I'll carry you home, Haruno-san."

Now Sakura's ears were not playing tricks on her. Since when Naruto was formal. The way he'd addressed her, Haruno-san; she felt like a princess or a goddess of such low class. She admitted the "chan" suffix made her felt good profoundly. Using someone's surname and an honorific is more of a formal greeting of respect. Something that seemed so out of Naruto's comprehension, and it was like a remake over.

"Are you really Naruto? You seem so different." She locked dumbfounded asking such a trifle question.

"I'm quite the gallant fellow." Naruto winked.

"Not like that Baka!"

"Shhhhhh... be silent."

Naruto gathered the chakra to the soles of his feet. This allowed to sprint up the building without using his feet. Sakura couldn't see this because most of the time her face was buried on his chest. Naruto made it to the balcony crouched into a corner. His back hugged much of the wall upright and Sakura mimicked his movement and didn't care how Naruto had gotten off the ground up. "Not a sound, or we will be in trouble." Naruto was being series. She wanted to presume this was some sort of a prank to rouse her, but her inner self wouldn't shut up, so Sakura gave in and coped with her. About eight and a half, seconds later, eight Konoha Ninjas that was not Anbu jumped off the building in a similar fashion that Naruto had done to save her. Naruto took the opportunity to slip away keeping his chakra signature low as possible. Sakura let out a sigh as she was glad to be out of the alley.

Naruto as fast as he could, vaulted from roof to roof. Sakura was still ponderous he'd learn such a technique. This wasn't something taught in the Academy, but the question was. Why were they running? These were shinobi on duty. Sakura could have told them that she had almost gotten raped by three dirty off-duty Anbu Ninjas.

"Why, those guys are good?" She broke the silence between them.

Naruto looked at her as if she was clueless. A bookworm who doesn't have common sense. "Trust me, we do not want to be spotted."

Sakura wanted to smack him in the head. He was being an absolute idiot. Very typically, she thought, and for a moment fought the urge to smack him. The same-old baka—for a moment, she thought Naruto had changed.

"Bad move, Danzo will put us six feet under if he finds out that we are responsible for the deaths of his elite Anbu ROOT members."

Sakura cursed. Naruto was actually being series. He never lied so far. But those man were the ones that committed the crime, so she had absolutely no reason to believe the words were coming out his mouth "He will find out! We must go to the Hokage!"

"You can't... it's Orochimaru's—one of the Three Legendary Sannins. That was Orochimaru's work, and to answer your other question. You must be referring to Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?"

"I'm a split personality and in this state. I'm referred to as Namikaze Naruto."

"Whahhhhhhhh!"

"**Never saw that coming.**"

"I'm a much mature by a stoic version of Naruto, and Uzumaki is an immature boisterous clown." He winked.

_Does make sense if you keep calling him Naruto. He would have told us his name if he wasn't Naruto._

"**Do you call we impossible?**"

Sakura looked at herself blankly.

_Whatever._

"Still, we share one body. You could say I'm the more on the mature and stoic side. Uzumaki is more of a hyperactive clown and quite the boisterous fellow to acknowledge."

"Okay, but you still never answered the first half of my question."

Naruto furrowed a brow, "I spy on him because what he did to me in the past war. I wanted to learn more about him, and I've bargained more than I expected. You know of the kidnappings and murders for the past fifteen years?" Sakura nodded. "This guy was behind it. He has a laboratory, which he conducts experiments on human test subject or specimen... even after death until he has no further use for them."

Horror was, nevertheless, amusing topic to be discussing. Sakura was scared out of out of her wits. She had seen her father talked to Orochimaru occasionally. That guy always gave her the creeps. She knew it... something was off about him.

"Why isn't he behind bars?"

"He produces those monsters for Danzo." Naruto arrived at the orphanage. "We're here. I trust for the sake of you and family. You do not speak of this to no one, otherwise, you guys will be finding yourself locked up for Orochimaru's experiments."

Naruto used the stairway and entered to the window that his clone opened for him. He always left a clone to keep guard of his belonging and warned the original of the intrusion. His room cleaned just recently. She could tell from the smell of Lysol. Naruto then lied her on his bed. Naruto was going to walk out when Sakura grabbed a handful of his cloak.

"Thank you for everything, Naruto."

"Any time Haruno-san, I'll be right back with Tanaka-san and Ino.

Sakura had a disgruntled look on her face that made Namikaze apprehensive. Just like Uzumaki, he shrugged it off with their trademark goofy thumbs up grinning pose.

_Namikaze or Uzumaki. Naruto will always be the same._

"**Except this new Naruto is strong, smart, and cute. I'm starting to like him.**" Inner Sakura said it with glee.

_No you won't because I'm in control. I like Sasuke-kun not him!_

"**Don't flatter yourself. You find him attractive as well. You can't deny it."**

_Shut Up! Shut UP! Sasuke-kun is hundred times stronger and handsome than Naruto will ever be. This was just a fluke and a horrible dream._

"You going to be okay?"

Naruto tapped her shoulder. Sakura looked at him, and shrugged. _No I'm not going to be okay. Sasuke-kun was so post be in your shoes. He was so post to be my savior you idiot! You ruined my life Naruto. I'm better off being raped because now I'm going to be putting up with her shit... A-and now, you're going to make me wear Ino's clothes..._ Sakura couldn't believe what she was saying within her mind. It hurt it wasn't her Uchiha prince charming being her savior, but Naruto risked his life to save her. She owed him that much of an appreciation.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm in your room." Just maybe she would go easy on Namikaze.

Naruto nodded and left her to her wild infatuation fantasy of the certain Uchiha boy, while her inner self was puking her guts out. The word Sasuke left a foul tangy taste in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been another four months, and I apologize for that. One of the first reasons, my desktop in which runs Windows 7 crashed. I had to reprogram it, and it restored to the point when I first brought it in use. One of the major bombers was my new writing software WhiteSmoke, which helps a lot then the previous grammar checker I used had to be reinstalled and registered again. The problem is that when I type in the activation key. The program stated that I already used up the license and can't be activated until I have a new license. This made things more complicated because I can only purchase a new license when I renew that is on my aspire one netbook after a year. Alternatively, purchase another WS software, which I won't.**

**Good news is when the year is over, I can renew WS, and it doesn't have to be one my netbook, which runs Windows XP (old age). I honestly didn't know that WS would have lagged and run super slow. Apparently, I cleaned up my netbook, and it hardly increased the performance of the speed to proofread my content at a rapid pace. The reason I made WS the primary source on my netbook is that this is where I write all my stories. That is why it took me a month to proofread and make the grammatical changes to this chapter.**

**Another reason is that I decide to get back into art... drawing manga and anime. Tell you the truth, I never draw manga for over five years, and tell you what. It felt like I had to learn how to walk again. I know it sucks, and hopefully. I can draw future Naru/Saku Doujin on this story somewhere in the future. I haven't loaded any art yet, but you can find me on DeviantArt under the same pen name, and from this day forwards, all chapters after this one will be cut in half. What I mean is that the previous four chapters of these story average 10K (10,000 words), and future chapters will be updated approximately 5k. Don't have high expectations that chapters will be updating faster because I also will be doing my art projects at the same time, and I also have another story in progress.**

**Now which brings me to this, some of you are flaming me on my terrible grammar. This is why I have redone the first two chapters, and I almost finish with the third chapter. But the point in all this is. Why do you guys keep on flaming the lack of comprehension on my English skills when I posted my grammar sucks? This does give you readers the notion that this is one of those stories that is going to have hideous grammar, and you all have the right to read it. It's not like it was unexpected without no warning or hasty idea. And I cracked up laughing when on one of the reviews posted that I need to learn English. **

**I cannot understand what part of that person's brains can't comprehend the words "my grammar sucks"*shrugs*? Go on people... troll all you like *evil grin*. Getting a beta is easier said than done. Look at Wilkins75... a well-known Naru/Saku author. His grammars is somewhat lacking, but look at the reviews his stories bulk reviews, so don't use crappy grammar of as an excuse to flame someone's story. Although, you are welcome to flame me and this story much as you want... its nothing but amusement to me. Anything to bulk up the reviews on this story *bid grin ^_^*.**


	5. Chapter 5 Genin Exams

Chapter 5 Genin Exams

_**A**_nother four years passed. Their time in Uzushio was well spent. For six years, they lived with their parents. Time with them was well spent. But now, they have a mission to carryout. The simulations were intriguing accept the very first. Naruto under leadership. It proved profoundly that Uzumaki still hadn't grasped the concept of leadership, which led his team to be incapacitated. That was when Minato believed Uzumaki wouldn't learn in time, so when the next simulation took place the year after, Namikaze took leadership, and the results were promising.

This was Minato's back up plan, having Namikaze Naruto substituting for Uzumaki Naruto in the coup, and Uzumaki is the main go-to guy. Namikaze wouldn't always be there to help Uzumaki. Uzumaki trained leading his Shadow Clones for the past two month. Most of them pulled pranks on the village... Naruto, unfortunately, was caught and ordered by the old War-hawk to be thrown in the dungeons for a week eating nothing but slobs. His inmates were nothing but sewer rats scavenging on his leftovers. The old man was going to pay for that once the coup commenced. Naruto was very sure of it.

When he'd gotten out, he received glares from his five friends, especially the platinum blond girl. Still, Naruto never learned from his previous mistakes. This time he had graffiti the Hokage Statues. No one knew how he'd done it within broad day light. Where were the Chuunin and Anbu patrols? Naruto thought, as he was just finished with Danzo's statue. He was lucky that his mother wasn't here, because she hated seen Minato with a beard and goatee, which was what he painted on Minato's faces. He laughed zealously. He then crocked his head and spotted multiple flashes of green blurs. Naruto sighed as he waited until the Chuunin made their way up to the scaffold. When they were in grappling range, his body the dispersed into smoke. The Chuunins cursed as they had already descended through the smokescreen trying to tackle Naruto, and they found themselves, instead, lunged face-first into the stack of paint buckets.

Naruto laughed at the far from bellow as he hurried down the street. There, he was then flanked by several Anbu—not just any Anbu. Danzo's special division known as ROOT. Their eyes filled with malevolent intent. If not for being Danzo's weapon, they had the right to execute civilians on the scene without trial. Naruto was not intimidated by them. He then charged in recklessly with a flying kick. The man wearing the tiger-striped mask countered his kick, and twirled Naruto on his belly. The impact extinguished the shadow clone.

"Muhahahaha! You guys can't catch me!"

Naruto yelled, dashing from the rooftop to another rooftop with a regiment of berserk Chuunins trailed behind him.

"Naruto, get back here! You know the Godaime Hokage-sama will have you thrown in the dungeon again!

"Like I care! The old man can kiss my ass!"

Naruto was last seeing leaping off the roof top of a dumpling shop dashing into the clearing. He then received glares from the villagers. He shrugged it off as a nuisance and hurried toward the Academy. From behind, the villagers shouted Naruto's location to a nearby Chuunin patrol. Suddenly, they were on his rear end once again. Naruto could have used the walk on tree exercise to climb the buildings with an easier escape, but his parents told him, refrain from using techniques thought outside the academy until he became a Genin of the Leaf. Naruto made a shrewd turn into another private pathway in the most poverty district in Konoha. He found himself wandering the slums. Naruto quickly concealed himself into a nearby dumpster. He remained the thundering footsteps of shinobi subsided.

"Where did he go? It's like he'd just vanished."

Naruto heard them spread out. His training to use his ear to gather information paid off. When he was sure, no one was in sight, Naruto popped the lid as it swung wide open. In an uproarious way, Naruto's head surveyed the surroundings like a submarine's periscope. To his luck, no one was around, so he heaved himself out from the dumpster dusting himself and his orange jumpsuit. The very same jumpsuit in which his mother wanted to tear to shreds. He neglected that, and hid his jumpsuit from Kushina. His jumpsuit was like an antique. There was no way in hell, he would let anyone demolished his precious jumpsuit. But he had other issues to worry about when he nearly ran into an unwanted company.

"There!"

Naruto did a u-turn, and darted up a ladder on the side of the building, as he watched the Chuuin from bellow. All glanced up at him with awe. Naruto waisting no time whirling down the steps on the opposite side of the man's hot spring. He hid in the corners as he pulled a cover shroud over him. He was perfectly concealed. The shroud blended with the environment the made Naruto invisible to the naked eye. The C was last seen entering the bathing area. Naruto removed the shroud and sighed in relieve. He was free of Anbu and Chuunin sentries.

"Tehehehe! They fell for it!"

"You're the one to talk!" A familiar voiced said from behind.

Intermediately, his body was snaked with robes. His wrists were tied so hard, there was no blood circulation going through them. This prevented Naruto from doing any jutsu that would allow him to escape. Naruto frowned knowing what punishment would await him in the future. However, he wanted to be successful in this last prank before he graduated. He promised himself, that he would take things seriously. Maybe one more time in the dungeons, would make him improve in his escape abilities. Maybe he could have used this as an excuse to free himself from imprisonment.

He then looked over the shoulder to see whom his captive was. This man was no other than Umino Iruka his academy instructor. He's just seventeen years-old boy who was one of the victims during the Kyuubi invasion. He was perhaps the only instructor to be attentive to the blond whiskered boy. Naruto always liked to pester Shikamaru about being related to Iruka-sensei because of their similar pineapple style hair. Naruto tried to wiggle free, but it proved to be futile.

"Iruka sensei," much to his chagrin, Naruto chuckled.

* * *

><p>The classroom full of student looked on dumbfounded. Iruka glanced down and sighed. The entire trip to the academy, Naruto was wiggling around like a fish caught on a hook. Naruto glared at his teammates as they pity him... There was an infuriating Ino waiting to castrate him, and Shikamaru cured mentally, <em>Dammit Naruto, you're going to spoil the mission before it even has a chance to begin.<em> There was absolutely no way Naruto could tell what was on the Nara boy's mind. All he had was his typical self-imposed boredom, sloth expression as he crossed his arms. As usual, the dog and bug boy usually sat next to each other. Shino was not the one to provoke any conversation unless spoke to. He and Kiba got along greatly over the years they spent at Uzushio. Ohh how Naruto missed his "true home", not birth place. And there was the Hyuuga heiress Hinata from the first branch of the Hyuuga Clan. He could understand why she would be so shy around twiddling with her fingers and blushed madly. Occasionally, he got to close to her. She passed out in which some of the academy instructor retaliated against him with retribution misguidedly.

And there she was, the girl of his dreams Haruno Sakura. She out of all the girls treated him the worst. There were times that he would constantly ask her out on dates. This made her blood boiled to the brink that it could burst through her veins. Sakura would castrate him, and sometimes in front of the classroom. Ino most of the time had to hold back the urge to smack Sakura upside the head. They were rivals for Sasuke's affection—that was certain to everyone in the academy, but few people knew only knew the reason was that her brother figure was betting bashed by her rival out of all people. If it wasn't for the mission and the fact Naruto has a crush on her, Ino would crush her mind, but there was also no way Naruto could know.

Naruto was then startled from being tugged by the ropes.

"Ahhhhh... let me go!"see Naruto and murmured, "Can't have you failing your Graduation Exams without even trying."

Iruka smiled warmly has he sliced the ropes that bond Naruto's hands together. Naruto stood up and first dusted himself from being dragged across Konoha. He then rotated his wrists to get feeling once again. He turned to glare at Iruka.

"You didn't have to be so mean!"

Naruto marched down the aisle and spotted Sakura, but the seat next to her was taken by Hinata, so he had to sit next to the emo Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke... the youngest and second son to Mikoto and Fugaku was never bright with any of his classmates. Girls were even worse. Naruto growled in which the Uchiha glance over and glared unsympathetically at him. Naruto's brow furrowed. The classroom now had their eyes on the two. This was typically stared off between the two cadets. Normally, their foreheads banged. Sakura, on the other hand, was having an inner war with her inner self, which normal cheered for Naruto in hopes Namikaze would resurface and beat the living shit out of Sasuke. Tough luck.

Iruka had to intervene before things got out of hand like the last time of the excursion to.

"Just for that, everyone will review the Henge no Jutsu. I want you all to transform into the Godaime Hokage-sama before we start the Graduation Exams."

"You BAKA! See what you have done! I should castrate you for that!" Sakura growled while her inner self denied.

Naruto this time was taking back by Sakura's vehement words. He still couldn't understand why she had to be such a bitch. Minato told him that he was in the same situation with Kushina. Kushina once had detested Minato because of his goals to become Hokage, and she wanted to be the first ever female Hokage, and he had a girly face. In the academy days, Kushina use to deck Minato in the face from being too close or sometimes asking her to eat lunch with him. Minato could only respond with a smile. Minato told Naruto to be patient just like he waited for Kushina to return his feelings after many years have passed. Naruto learned it took his parents nineteen years to start dating. Ironically, it started during the war. Gifted with the Hiraishin ability, Minato could have teleport himself back and worth to his Genin team and Kushina. And they had gotten married a year before he was born.

Naruto hoped the same could happen between him and Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, she was within his face—rearing her fist.

"Sa-kura-chan."

"Starting with you," Iruka pointed at Naruto from across the room.

"Heh!" they both stared with their mouths agape.

Sakura came back to her seat as Naruto faced the class in front of Iruka's desk. Naruto scratched behind his head smirking mischievously. The look on their faces knew what Naruto was up to. Naruto's lip curled upright in a cunning fasion. Shikamaru tried his best to correspond with Naruto with body language, "Enough is enough," and Naruto shrugged. He the proceeded to weave a hand seal. The blue, transparent silhouetted bathed him in a shroud of aura. This was the sign that he was gathering way too many chakras.

"Okay, here goes nothing, **Sexy no Jutsu!**"

The shroud of chakra subsided and a smoke, cloud took its place. Everyone's eyes were glued to the smokescreen. When the smokescreen cleared, a teenage version of a female Naruto was displayed. To say the very least, approximately the entire male population rather if they were kids or adults had a nose bleed. Iruka was the worse when he virtually passed out with all the blood gushing out of his nose.

_Man Naruto, you just have to do it... _Shikamaru facepalmed.

"Hehehehe, just kidding!"

Iruka was beyond furious. His nostrils flared with steam bursting out. His head grew in an animated way about quarter length of his body. He immediately yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Even Sasuke cringed. He then straightened his eyes bulging red.

"This will be your last warning, Uzumaki, before you will be dropped out of the program completely!"

Naruto transformed into the old War-hawk—a perfect imitation.

"See... happy now!" he said it sarcastically before returning to his seat.

Hinata returned glances as to suddenly her cheeks flared red. Her heartbeat was racing. Every time Naruto was with close proximity. She would have a panic attack. Her admiration of his accomplishments and determination made her wanted to be like him. Ever since that evening when a bunch of bullies were teasing her. Naruto had the courage to step in and rescuing her at the age of five. She watched as the bullies trampled Naruto on the autumn grass as she stood there for a millisecond before trying to ry the boys off of Naruto. When her bodyguard had intervened, the bullies had run away, but she insisted that Naruto need medical attention, but with him being a Jinchuuriki. Her bodyguard told her countless times never to interact with him.

Years later, she would watch Naruto from the shadows—shy to interact with him. She wanted to get to know him, but the best she could do was follow him like a sick kitten. Shy tried to conjure all the fortitude in the world to hold his hand. In the end, she could barely construct a sing phrase to greet Naruto, and even stand normally within his presence. But she knew Naruto had a thing or two for their classmate Haruno Sakura a commoner. Strange, no ill feelings were held against Sakura, even though, she had all the reason in the world.

Hinata knew about Naruto's Jinchuuriki status when she was four years old. Hiashi, her father warned her to avoid any confrontation with Naruto as possible. She also knew what he had done in Iwa, but she refused to believe Naruto was capable of being a mass murderer, a monster. Not what she had experience from him twice. She was there when the Cherry Blossum was being violated, and Naruto had come to Sakura's rescue. Part of her yearned-for Sakura to get raped, but the goodness of her heart refused to see a fellow classmate being raped, and she was glad Naruto saved Sakura from a cruel fate of having her virginity and life stripped away from her very own eyes. She was happy to see Sakura alive, but at the same time, she was saddened that Naruto could carry her bridal style to his room.

A girl who castrated him almost every day when he asked her out on dates—she couldn't understand why. Nevertheless, she would summon the courage and one-day hold Naruto's hand and bear his children.

She giggled and blushed madly.

"Oh Naruto-kun." She mentally cursed herself from acting like a Naruto fangirl, but unknowingly, Inner Sakura was pissed off.

"**Bitch, how many times do I have to tell you... lay off my Namikaze-kun?**"

_How many times do I have to tell you... in your dreams. Sasuke-kun is the one for me! Not some dropout baka!_

"**I hate to break it to you, but your precious Sasuke-kun is a complete scum bag and doesn't give a damn about us! Get that through your thick wide forehead!**"

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

Sakura slammed her forehead on the table multiple time cursing out loud. The entire classroom went dead silence—deadpanned to Sakura's cursing.

"What's wrong with her?" Ino said it with a disgusted tone briefly before refocusing her cerulean eyes on a certain Uchiha.

Iruka faked a cough, "Alright; you're up, Inuzuka.

* * *

><p>Their love making was sweet and passionate. They explored each other's bodies. It's been some time when Minato had the pleasure of doing his wife. This was one of the main reasons he wanted Naruto gone. A bit of a harsh reason. He... no they got the privacy they needed. With the doors sound proofed, not a single drop of noise reached beyond the main door. No one from the outside couldn't here the loud whimpering and moaning of ecstasy. But from within their room, they could hear what was happening from the outside.<p>

After they reached their climax, Kushina snuggled against him. Minato adored her beautiful body frame—every inch of her. Her lips were sweet like cherries. Her, "maidenhood" was sweet like honey. His eyes never left her's. They lied there for the next forty-five minutes adoring their privacy. This doesn't mean Naruto gone gave them hundred percent spare time. Work was always hectic. During the daytime, they don't have the time to interact for thirty minutes, unless Kushina was briefing him about missions or have a meeting that usually took several hours to conclude. When came nightfall, they normally retire to be, or Kushina would sleep alone when Minato has gone over sea for another assignment. Minato knew how she couldn't sleep well without his or Naruto's presence at home.

When Naruto was still living with them, Kushina never had nightmares about her past. Her past of her family that once lived here haunted her in her dreams. She described that they were blaming her for leaving them to become the Nine-tail's vessel. Minato explained to her that it was all just a dream. And the worse of it was during Naruto's first four years absence. Her phobia symptoms strengthened to a point that Minato presence never cured her phobia. Tsunade never had an antibiotic, but a solution to Kushina's phobia. Kushina had to be under Gen-jutsu ever time she slept. A pleasant illusion that would block out all her negative and sinful nightmares. However, when Naruto was here, there was no need of any illusions. Minato could be gone—on a solo mission and returned home with happy Kushina sleeping blissfully.

Sometime Naruto would join her and slept between them. Being a mother was such a painkiller. Naruto, their child has become a huge remedy for Kushina's phobia—afraid to fall asleep. And he stressed that Naruto could be a boaster to Kushina's symptoms if something catastrophic happened to him. He could see it in her ravishing blue, jaded eyes that Naruto's absence was starting to be weighed down on her like a ton of a calendar block.

"What's the matter, my love?" Minato asked. "What's on your mind?" Minato removed the strands of scarlet hair blanketing most of Kushina's face.

Kushina shuddered and buried her face into her husband's well built pectorals. She cringed, as she muttered. "N-Naruto." She said it faintly. "I'm worry about him."

Minato sighed before cupping her chin. He tilted her head, so that she could face him, starring into those oceans like sapphire eyes of Minato.

"We've been over this since day one. And I have confidence in our son's abilities. He will make it through this for the sake of the world."

"Then your spy must be on the ball at all times."

She scouted herself up in a sitting position, which agitated Minato for a bit, as she covered her nudity form with a blanket. Of course, it was not from Minato's eyes, but the chilling breezed brushed against her body after being estranged from Minato's warmth.

"If anything out of the ordinary should happen, I will be there by his side faster than lightning could ever touch the ground." He reassured her.

Minato scouted next to her, and he wrapped his arms around her waists. Kushina inclining to lean her head onto Minato's right shoulder resting on it there like a cushion.

"Minato?"

"Hmm," he hummed.

"You know what I need?"

"What?"

"Ramen—"

A knock on the door made them separated them. Minato then deactivated the sound barrier by pouring his chakra into the formula written on the wall just above his pillow.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Your Highness! Minato-dono, the Uchiha family wishes an audience immediately."

The couples looked at each other dejectedly. They wanted to spend the rest of the evening in privacy.

"We will be there! Prepare Sake for our guests!" Kushina retorted.

"As you wish, Your Highness." The maid said.

"Care for slip in another round two we head down stairs?" He winked at her before capturing her tendered lips, and reactivated the sound barrier in one swift motion.

"MINATO!" She groaned as his fingers were inserted into her.

* * *

><p>The children lined about in a single row as their two former instructors paced back and forth making sure everyone was here. The Graduation Exams were three basic jutsu, and the Substitution, Transformation, and Clone jutsu. Naruto was successful two out of three. The Substitution and Transformation Jutsu, while the Clone Jutsu proved to be too challenging even with the Chakra Tree Climbing exercise to have proper control over his chakra. The Nine-tails chakra bay of chakra was difficult to grasp the full potential at such a young age. This made chakra congregation unstable. All his jutsus, he used more energy than it was required.<p>

His parents told him that he was to get into inconvenient situation with the Clone Jutsu. He must use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The requirement was not limited to the Bushin no Jutsu. The cadet must show credibility that they could create a clone. The rule never stipulated what Substitution, Transformation, and Clone jutsu in which the cadets were allowed to be examined with. That was when his father was still the Hokage, and Danzo may have changed the requirement and regulations, just like he done with the Genin Exams. When the classroom saw Naruto created a single Kage Bunshin, the student and instructors in the classroom were shocked except for his five Akatsuki teammates, and Sakura but just a little disconcert. Mizuki was looking forward to failing Naruto.

Naruto celebrated, and Hinata blushed to his accomplishments and enthusiastic antics. Naruto shrugged it off and left for his apartment. He said to himself, today is the last time he would be wearing the academy shirt. Tonight, his going to make his parents and friends proud, and be one step closer to becoming Hokage and ending Danzo's reign. He made it passed the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and into the shinobi training area with a pass. Showing it to the Chuunin in the booth, he was granted entry and made. He had caught up with the Ino-Shika-Cho, and took them twenty minutes to reach the other graduates.

Iruka fake cough to get everyone's attention, "Congratulations on passing the Graduation Exams. Now tonight is going to be the biggest night of your life. Beyond this gate is your destiny the Genin Exams to become Leaf Genin." The graduates cheered, "Sector 78," he continued. "It's a forest design for combat training and to simulate shinobi missions. For this Genin Exam, all graduates must make their way toward the training outpost two and a half kilometers from our position. You can't miss the tower, but you have until sunrise before the outpost goes into a lock down. Successful in reaching the tower, there will be three rooms that are registered to hold three people at a time. Go ahead, and memorize the map."

The graduates familiarize themselves with Sector 78. Mizuki cleared his throat as the graduates got attention.

"Rules. Those whom don't complete the exam until sunrise, and are caught passing the boundary lines shown on the map will be disqualified immediately. However, there are no other rules. You can either team up, or fight against one another to the death. You're not the only ones in the exam."

"There will be Chuunin, Special Jonin and the Godaime Hokage-sama's unique vanguard... ROOT members will be scouring the forest. Their job is to simply eliminate many of the competitions as possible. They will first apprehend you. If, you are caught. You have two choices; surrender or they will be forced to strike you down until you're dead. There have been a totally of forty casualties last year, which only three graduates have passed." Mizuki smirked with such a malevolent intent, mainly at Naruto.

"For advice, make many allies as you possibly can for a best chance of succeeding, or better yet... survival." Iruka retorted.

"A note, once you're inside the room. You are safe, and the very second you escort yourself out of the room. You will be unregistered, and your spot is up for claims. And in order to pass the exam after the lock down. The room must have three people. Any less, you'll be disqaulify. Any questions?"

No one responded but Naruto.

"When do we begin... dattebayo?" Naruto asked from within the line of graduates.

"Feisty to die are we?" Mizuki chuckled.

"In your dreams, sensei! You just watch—believe it!"

_You're right Kyuubi brat. I'll make sure to see fit that you'll never see the daylight ever again._

"All right, that's is enough. Everyone gathered to their destination position!"

Iruka flashed stepped behind Naruto, and rested his palm Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, watch yourself out there at all times." He squatted and hugged Naruto like a little brother.

Naruto separated himself from Iruka with an idiotic grin. "No worries, I've got this all in the bag... dattebayo."

Iruka scratched the back of his head much to his chagrin. "Alright Alrigh! Get moving, or else you'll be late!"

Naruto waived good-bye as he putted more distances between himself and his former instructor. There, he stood afront of a galvanized fence and iron gate that separated him from his destiny. Naruto stood impatiently cursing himself for the next ten minutes. Patients were not his strengths. This was something his father feared about him. Nevertheless, the wait must always come to an end. The gate started to rise.

"Finally! Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto carelessly hurdled his way through the gap.

He accumulated chakra to the soles of his feet just like he had done in training. His feet glued to the tree trunk successfully made it to the tree top. Then he dashed from tree top to tree top. The moonlight was the only sources of light. He was trained to navigate through the darkness and in cramped places that forever lurked into the abyss never to see sun light. Places like that made him shiver, especially when he was alone. His father told him countless times that never to give into fear. It was his fear of ghost that made him eerie. Fortunately, his lust for combat would abate every pathetic fear and emotions that clouded his judgmental decisions.

Then a ruffling nose through the leafs as he stopped dead in his tracks like a petrified statue. Naruto knew that most of the graduates where in his shoes, they would panic, and panic is the recipe for disaster. Remain calm was what he was thought best. His heart was racing, not out of pressure or nervously. He was thrilled and exhilarated. He loved a fight, and he blended himself into the leaves that the moonlight has not tainted yet. A Large shadowy figure he saw approaching him from three o'clock. He smirked evilly, because judging from the size of shadow. It was an adult. He hoped it was one of Danzo's vanguards, so he could have the honor in eradicating much of these scums in Konoha. The Godaime's Anbu ROOT where also executioners that could execute a civilian without trial. He had experienced this before when he was for years old.

To his disappointment, it was a Chuuin that dashed passed him. If he was in broad day light, his jumpsuit wouldn't blend in with the environment. His eyes continued to follow the Chuunin. There was a grunting of a girl who redirected his attention. In the moon light, he identified girl the as Hyuuga Hinata. He sighed, knowing she had no chance despite her reputation of being a Hyuuga.

_I wonder how Sakura-chan and the others are doing. But first, let's have some fun if you can hear me **fur ball**._

Naruto watched on curiously to what the Hyuuga could do in a dire situation knowing that your life was on the line. One fatal mistake could be her last.

"Hey Princess, all alone. What should I do to you?" The Chuunin smirked.

"Kotetsu, you should know well Hiashi-sama will have your head on a platter." The Chuunin that Naruto had his eyes on previously made his appearance. Naruto frowned now the odds were definitely not in her favor. She was always shy and weird around him, but she is the most nicest girl in Konoha.

"Stay back or else I'll be forced to hurt you!"

She got into the stance, and Naruto could tell she had the Byakugan activated because she glanced at him. And Naruto knew she saw him based on his studies at Uzushio on the Hyuuga Clan's All Seeing Eye Dou-jutsu.

"We have orders to engage if you'll refuse to surrender." Kotestu said, but he didn't seem too serious about it.

"Do your best!" She gulped.

It happened too quick. The Byakugan was not fast enough as the other Chuunin slipped behind her holding the kunai by the pointed end, so he could use the hilt to strike Hinata in between the shoulder blades. "Too slow, Hyuuga." Hinato fell to the autumn turf only to evaporate into a smoke cloud. "What the heck!"

"Surprise!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin laid in the exact spot Hinata previously was.

"The demon child substituted for Hinata. Such an noble and an honorable sacrifice." The other Chuunin smirked.

Naruto rolled over, so that he was staring at them on his back with a plastered sadistic grin. "Guess again!" Naruto rigged himself with paper bombs—the same tatic he used against Deidara four years ago. Kotestu and his partner's eyes were agape.

"Shit!" Kotetsu screamed as him and his partner were engulfed into flames.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>**

**I'm quite insulted that the previous chapter never had any flames. I was looking forward to another round of bashing. I guessed people got the memo. Still, you all are welcome to stain me with wonderful trolling *smirks evilly*.**

**I want to share my intention and where this story is headed. Yes, this will be the last time skip of the story (book), and I want to clarify Sakura and her inner-self's interaction. I'm not bashing Sakura's character, at any rate. This is just all a ploy to stimulate comedy precisely like she hits Naruto in canon. And I also want to be clear that this fic series is only half NS not including MK. What I mean by half is that the story line of this trilogy is not based on NS fandom, but an AU version of the Naruto manga. My goals are trying to patch up plot holes left behind by Kishi like Sakura's role in the old Team 7 and more Naruto and Hinata (not NH) interaction. You name it!**

**In case if this story heads down an angst path where both characters date other people before they hook up. I'll let you guys know that this series will end with NS with them claiming each other's virginity and growing old together until they die. So don't go labeling Sakura a whore and a slut if she dates other boys before Naruto. If, I decide so, just a warning. There will be no NH and SS in this story. No polygamy and harems. I know there are some emo NS fans who crave polygamy. I have another story for that on my profile called Taming Two Hearts Or Breaking one, which is a Naru/Saku/Hina threesome fic I originally adopted from Gravenimage.**

**Anyways, NS developments are very rare to at this point, and won't often occur until the next story. I was surprised that I had only one review about the NS, and the lowest review chapter, mainly because there were no flames. I suggest to cherish ever NS in this series because there won't be any romance until near the end of the next book, which is like ages away. My intentions are not letting Sakura magically fall in love with Naruto from the start. Until then, see yah^-^**


	6. Chapter 6 Slip Ups

Chapter 6: Slip Ups

_**D**_anzo's campaign was sabotaged. For four years, shinobi dressed in Black Capes, with red cloud designs, have made their presence known. They declared themselves knights of the Akatsuki (Red Dawn). Their goals were to eradicate slavery, and restored the lost Will of Fire. By doing so, they raided villages that were under the jurisdiction of the Konoha Empire—plundering each village of the Konoha's influence and taxes by eliminating the captain placed under Danzo's orders to govern each village, then they gave the taxes to the poor. They also target the rich, pilfering from them. With them are ROOT members and tax collectors. If each villager refuses to pay their taxes, they were evicted from their home, land stripped from them, and sentence to death. However, Akatsuki proved themselves to be a hindrance in Danzo's campaign for world domination.

Instead of gaining more lands, Konoha has lost one-third of its territories, in the past three years, all due to the raiding. Villages that were previously conquered revolted against the empire. Not all of them were lucky, and was unfortunate to be reconquer. This got on Danzo's nerves that not only that Akatsuki are worthy of snatching territories under his watch with much of effortlessly accomplishments, they never claimed the villages. That was the predicament Danzo had to be resolved. He knew that they are stalling him of a conquest for something "big." The problem was what are Akatsuki after?

Danzo scooted himself forward on his seat, thinking about the Genin Exams. His eyes caught the moonlight, cascading down upon the Hokage Statues. On the other side was the Genin Exams. His Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki was a participant. It was quite awkward passing the Graduation Exams with a single Shadow Clone. By all standers, Naruto should never discern that level of clone jutsu in the academy. Someone had been teaching the boy. Danzo had a hunch it had something to do with his parent's involvement in seclusion. He made sure that there were no tags placed around Konoha. Danzo knew Minato's Hiraishin capabilities could slip through any barrier without being detected. The worse part of it was that the Hiraishin no Jutsu is a Transportation Jutsu that allowed users to warp into Time and Space without the use of hand seals, and the chakra of the user cannot be tracked like regular Shunshin and Kuchiyose techniques.

There was another theory that there may be a traitor hidden among his shinobi, someone who was in contact with Minato from the inside. There were no leads. He would have to be discreet about it that even his council and old time friends could be a potential collaborator. How to weave out the traitor or traitors? Danzo with the snapped at his fingers summoned the rebellious Aburame Torune to his side. The very first place to check was where he'd lived... the orphanage. Torune was given instructions to investigate and find any clues.

Not sooner after Torune's departure. His partner Yamanaka Fuu came in, covered with blood from training. He had a profound gash slitted across his forehead. Danzo displayed no emotions. Yet that could only mean a good fortune.

"What is the latest report on the Akatsuki raids?"

"They are moving swiftly to the east raiding village after village plundering their resources."

"About the latest pair?"

"Rogue ninjas were of our own—Uchiha Itachi responsible for massacring his clan.

"And?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hoshigaki Kisame from the Kirikagure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist), and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Their conversation was cut shortly after Torune carried an injured shinobi hoisted over his shoulder. He had lain the shinobi on his back as if he was paralyzed. From behind, there were the two elderly council members and old-time friends of Danzo's. Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura.

Koharu is a former member of the dissolved Team Tobirami. On that team were both the Nidaime (Senju Tobirama), Sadaime Hokage, and Homura. She, like the past Hokages and the current, shared a sheer determination of interest of mind for the village itself and took part in eradicating the rebellious Uchiha Clan. She with her former teammate became counselors for all the remaining Hokages from 3rd and up.

Himura, like Koharu and Danzo, shared the best interests for Konoha's behalve, but he mostly supported Danzo's point of view than the past two Hokages. Togethe, both are more vigilant than any counselors on active duty, which they originally fabricated the Uchiha massacre with Danzo's approval.

They flanked the Godaime. Arms crossed. They waited until Torune started flapping his gums. A howling, but fainted sound except his lips as he couldn't gather his thoughts. Danzo glared deadly at him. Torune flinched, and said randomly...

"Gadaime Hokage-sama Seiji was maimed fighting one of the Akatsuki members, and he has something to say."

Danzo flicked his thumb, "Escort him in."

Torune stood to a kneeling position, and bowed his head avoiding Danzo demonic glare. About thirty seconds later, the elders could hear fainted moaning and some one crying just beyond the entry way.

"Hokage-sama," said a weary Seiji.

Seiji's Anbu tunic was stained by his blood. There were several rips on his flak jacket. His expression was excruciating. Danzo surveyed him with a keen eye.

"Tell me what I want to hear, no gibberish stuff."

Seiji took a moment or two to clear the knot in his throat, "I have handsomely information, concerning the Red Dawn faction," Danzo raised a brow with interest. "They are an elite group of shinobi. Some of them are S-class nunkins from varies nations. They like to move in a two-men cell."

Danzo's patients were subsiding, "Already know that. Tell me something I-don't-know for the last time."

Seiji cringed under the Godaime's glare as it felt like his heart was lacerated out from his chest, the two other elders where no help at all.

"T-the members." He paused, "Uchiha Itachi from Konoha, Kisame from Kiri, Deidara from Iwa, Momochi Zabuza and his little companion from Kiri, Sasori of the Red San from Suna, and lastly, the Two-tails Jinchuuriki Yugito from Kumo. That's just scratching the surface."

The three elders' shoulders slumped at the same time as they glanced at one another, engaging in muttering discussion for a brief time. Danzo refocused his attention toward the maimed Seiji. Seiji cringed at Danzo's expression that seemed impossible to recite rather he was displeased or trying to be the inferior, intimidated person. He knew that much his Hokage controlled the village with fear.

"Carry on."

"Akatsuki is functioned by the rebellion army."

Even with fewer numbers in the room, it seemed like there was an uproar taking place. Seiji was dumbfounded that the elders were acting like immaturity. "The leaders are the two you exiled ten years ago. That was all I could learn."

It got even worse, and Danzo had been the one to silence his counselors.

"Very well, you may take your leave. I suggest you get yourself checked at the infirmary. That wound looks repugnant."

"Why wait all this time?" Homura asked with such absurd.

"It's like a game of shogi. The Yellow Flash has sacrificed a valuable information, setting his plan in motion. He suspects that I will use the children against him. This is why you can't have young leaders governing. He will regret for disclosing such valuable information. It's the oldest trick in the book. Never let your enemies know who you are."

Koharu furrowed a brow, "How will you act upon this? This is the best opportunity to strike them. They are harboring rogue ninjas."

Danzo smiled passively. "Precisely. Akatsuki has been a thorn in my back for four years. In order to resume the campaign, we must first eliminate the threat. In order to do that, we'll need full cooperation from the four great villages.

She glanced at Homura for guidance. "Why four?

"To forge an 'five-way alliance'." Danzo retorted.

His advisers furrowed their brows at him as if he was out of his mind, until Homura had gotten the picture. It seemed like Koharu has yet to grasp the logic.

"I don't see any reason why we should forfeit our claim to 'their village'. We fought to the death to claim their land."

Koharu was bewildered just like Homuru predicted. He shook his head, which got her fully attention. "The alliance must be trust worthy. However, the odds are opposing. Such persuasion is nearly impossible."

"I have something in mind." The Hokage implied. "Soon Akatsuki will be a thorn in everyone's back—not just forus. In the meantime, we must solicit information to why Minato revealed Akatsuki before our very own eyes at all costs.

* * *

><p>Dusk came at a rapid rate. Shikamaru rummaged through his weapons holster while dashing from tree tops. There, he putted on the headset and radioed in. There was no response. <em>Idiots.<em> The six were so post to transmit their location of the com-set. He was now tumultuous.

Just fifty paces in, an explosion lit up the sky eight o'clock. The aftershocks threw him off the tree top. His head set fell while he was upside down. From instinct, Shikamaru was calm. He used the trees in between him like a lunching pad, kicking tree barks from left to right. This boasted his descend. Shikamaru cart wheeled onto the autumn turf and caught the com-set, in the nick of time He whipped the perspiration from his forehead and sighed. Not too long, Ino was screaming on the head set, which Shikamaru had lowered the volume. Checking to see if anyone was nearby, Shikamaru doubled to tap the transmitting button.

"Why do you take so long to respond?"

_Holly macros! That was one of Naruto nii-sama's boomers!_

"I know that! Couldn't he be more helpful for him to learn the definition of stealth? Sneaking is much better than confrontation."

_That's Naruto for yah._

Shikamaru facepalmed.

_Roger that, Kiba in the house._

_What's our course of action_? Shino asked.

Shikamaru sighed. Everyone except Naruto was in counted for. Shikamaru couldn't blame Naruto for being tardy if he was preoccupied. Another boomer rocked the sector. Heated breeze blew within his face. He squinted. He had to help Naruto, even though if he is risking the entire gang. If one person gone cahoots, the full operation would be at jeopardy. He didn't like it one bit, but with one irking decision. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"This is going to be troublesome."

_You always say that_! She whined.

"Alright," Shikamaru said with a mocking tone. "Where going to where Naruto is in the heat of battle. Make sure you don't get caught up in the crossfire, and stay hidden at all times. Radio in when you have any visual of Naruto, but do not engage the hostiles. Do I make myself?"

_Hai!_

_Roger!_

_Acknowledge!_

The sound of twigs being broken and the masticated sound of someone stepping on dried-out leafs. Shikamaru's eyes suddenly went agape. Judging from the sound, someone was approaching from the ground, instead of prowling to the trees. Shikamaru gathered chakra to the soles of his feet and he darted up the stem like a monkey. Shikamaru hunched on a stem that would support his weight, he was certain of it. From ten o'clock, distinctive shadows of two people. One of them about his height.

"I have, company. Out."

He turned off the com-set. Peering down, a girl who was his former class mate named Ami was running for her life. If it weren't for the killing rules, Shikamaru would have left Ami on her own. She was one of those girls who pestered Sakura about her wide forehead. Even such idiotic jeering was not worth death, so he waited for her stalker or stalkers. He would have to keep a low profile. He was also told not to perform his Kekkei Genkai at all cost because, technically, he should not have learned Kagemane. He would be interrogated for information, and the entire operations may suffer massive failure.

He waited. Then suddenly, in the corner of his eyes, the trees perhaps fifteen paces away from a Chuunin were in pursuit. He had to time it perfectly. One miscalculation would be fatal to both him and Ami. Shikamaru waited until the Chuunin turned his back to him, which he'd done. All he had to do was wait for the moonlight beam to shine a direct trajectory parallel, and he would use the light to stretch his shadow upon the Chuunin in hope to snare him in time before he could kill Ami.

Ami tripped over the tree root, and tumbled over. She rolled hard onto her back, and a shadow overlapped her's. Ami pushed with her and the ball at her feet with great exertion, ignoring the painful snapping of her fingernails being torn from digging profoundly. This allowed her to back up, but at a slow rate. The shadow of the man got closer. She found herself backing up into a tree instead, to her bawling. She glanced up in horror as the Chuunin was within inches of her, leering at her. A sadistic, malevolent hiss escaped his lips that seemed to send shivers spiraling down her spine. The man had a desire to kill her, that much Ami knew. All she could do was watched in a heart beat, as the man brought the kunai down. She capped her eyes with her hands, tainted with the earth's soil, ignoring the dirt seeping into her eyes.

"P-please spare m-me." Ami murmured. "I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!" she cried.

"Don't worry, he won't be hurting or killing anyone tonight."

That voice, she thought. Ami conjured the courage to remove her hand, concealing her beautiful eyes full with tears. Her vision was blurry for a moment. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She glanced up to get an ameliorated look. The pointed end of the kunai missed her by couple of centimeters. The Chuunin's arm remained stretched out, frozen in place as if something or someone had halted his movement. The man was paralyzed, as she looked at his lips slightly flinching, trying to speak, but was being held up by an unknown force. Clearly, the man wanted to trash talked to her. Ami glanced at the man's feet being intertwined with a foreign shadow. Her gaze followed it to its source, and there he was. Nara Shikamaru. Her dried lips were in transition.

"Don't speak my name. Ami, take this time to flee and never look back."

She ran without so much of a glance or thankful look. She was happy to be liberated. Shikamaru, on the other hand, made the man pulled out a kunai from his holster, tightening the grip on the hilt with so much tension. The man blinked with such trepidation, knowing that death was around the corner. He couldn't see who his captor was. His lips were sealed shut from an unknown force.

"Any last words?" Shikamaru asked with a mocking tone.

The Chuunin had full control over his mouth, tongue, and lips.

"Please," he begged. "I was just doing my job," he cried out.

"Sure you were," the Nara heir said it sarcastically.

Shikamaru flexed his biceps with his arm stretched sideways—the elbow pointed at three o'clock—and a hammered fist to the back of his ears. The shinobi had no choice but to mimic Shikamaru's movements being bounded to the Kagemane. While Shikamaru was dazed from punching himself, the ninja was KO from receiving a blunted strike to the back of his ear with the hilt.

Shikamaru stood over the Chuuin proud of himself, as he looted the man of his weapons, or whatever he could find useful.

"I'm also just doing my job. No harsh feelings."

* * *

><p>Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. Was she seeing things? The boy she crushed on since the academy days held her in his arms. She must be dreaming to be held up in those scrawny strong arms of Naruto's. Cerulean eyes met lavender, but it was not intriguing like those milky jaded eyes of Sakura. He always wondered why her cheeks blushed madly, and her forehead was heated like a furnace. He cringed. Naruto realized that she may be ill. He reluctantly put her down, much to her melancholy, knowing she may never have another chanced to be in his arms again.<p>

"N-Narut-to-kun, t-thank you f-fo-for saving me."

Naruto ingrained his hands on the back of his head and gave her a cheeky smile, which sent tingles spiraling down her spine.

"No sweat. Glad to be any service."

Hinata continued to blush and twiddling with her fingers. She had a nonsensical fantasy about Naruto being her boyfriend. She stared at his backside, watching him rummaged through his holster, pulling out what appeared to be a com-head set, all the while; she'd thought who Naruto be contacting. She had never seen one since the academy days. Her blushes subsided, and her face became passive. Her Byakugan scanned the surroundings for nearby hostiles. To her surprise, she saw her classmates approaching from the east and west.

"Hello! Anyone home!" Naruto transmitted of the headset.

_Not so loud Baka_! Ino was on the acquiring end of his message. _Well, just letting you know that we are heading over to the explosion site._

"No, do not go there. The place is crawling with ninjas."

_Then enlighten me, how are going to get to your location?_

"Hmmm," Naruto cupped his chin. "I have an idea."

_Better not than being reckless._

"But first we need to contact everyone.

_I'm all ears Kiba responded._

_Listening_. Shino said it with monotone.

After several seconds, Naruto began to frown.

"Guys, where's Shikamaru?" Naruto was feeling the goose bumps when none had spoken a word. "Don't tell me—"

_I'm going to be fine, for the moment._

_Damn you pineapple head! Do do that again! Ino sighed._

_Not my fault that I ran into trouble._ He heard Ino cursing over the radio, which left all the boys deadpanned. _Anyways, we are heading your way._

"I've told Ino nee-chan that's a bad idea. Hold still and watch."

Naruto held the microphone with his hand, concealing it from his voice as his eyes traveled back to a patient Hyuuga.

"Hinata, I know about your Byakugan thingy," He noticed Hinata's shoulders slumped, maybe from being shy. "Can I ask you a favor?

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"Good, use your Byakugan and see how far behind Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Shino are."

Hinata nodded," Hai... Byakugan!"

X-ray vision was bestowed upon her. Scanning the leaves, twigs for any sign of movement or activity in the area, Hinata saw the five emerging from the west and east. About eighty meters behind, a patrol of Chuunins were scouring the tree tops and gaining on the five kids.

"They should be in eye sight about ten seconds from now. Not far behind are a squad of Chuunins. Whatever you have planned, Naruto-kun, better act on it."

"Good, now close your eyes for a second."

_Hello, anybody home!_ Ino yelled.

"Follow the Flashbang!"

Naruto tossed a paper bombed that was attached to a kunai, exploding just fifteen paces high, unleashed nothing but highly dense light with a glimpse of it out temporarily blind you. And you'll would be stunned from the effects. Naruto wasted no time, and unfold a parchment of a written, swirling forming in the center. He hoped that the Flashbang was at a distance to be unaffected to his teammates.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Hinata! You're with Naruto."

"Now's not the time to get acquainted. In about twenty seconds, we will be overrun by Chuunins." The Hyuuga heiress frowned.

"Don't worry dattebayo, everyone is here."

"Is that what I think it is?" Shikamaru said to himself as he watched Naruto undergone weaving hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

An estimation of ten seconds later, the first patrols arrived and stood on the very same spot that the graduates were standing. They both shrugged and looked at each other in the eye ambiguously. Where were the children who were just ahead of them?

"They're gone."

"Let carry on. They can't be that far ahead."

They used a shunshin to vacate the area of their presence. From beneath, about fifteen paces bellow the earth's surface, the children were burrowed and concealed in a hunk of a larva like fleshy walls. Ino was having a hard time coping with the fleshy environment.

"This is gross! Let me out of here!" Ino cried.

"Smells like we're in someone's belly." Kiba was distraught by the scent. "Glad Akamaru wasn't here."

"Were exactly are we?" Shino asked, much to everyone surprise.

"Believe it, were in the belly of Ero-Sennins Rock Toad. Don't sweat it, we are under ground, so the Chuunins won't see use... dattebayo!"

"Get me out of here!" Ino was starting to freak out, biting on her fingernails.

Shikamaru frowned, "Why would he let you sign the Toad Contract? Didn't her Highness said refrain from signing any contracts because of Genin evaluation?"

Genin evaluation was a system to test the blood of newly recruited Genins, fresh out from the academy. They could determine the potential of jutsu a Gen-nin has learned, or more precisely, how many jutsu a Genin had use in his or her life time. But it was impossible to discern how many times a ninja born with Kekkei Genkai used their KG in training and combat. Shikamaru was thankful for that, but the blood didn't just hold data on how many jutsu a person has used. The blood can be traced back to any summoning contracts that were signed by Genins, if Naruto had signed the Toad Contract. The examiners would discover it, and it would leak back to the original summoner Jiriaya, and the operation would suffer massive failure. There had to be an explanation why Jiraiya made Naruto signed the contract, knowing the risks of the evaluation.

"Yeah, but I didn't sign any contract." Naruto's said it with a cheesy smile. "Ero-Sennin said you don't necessarily need to sign any contract in order to summon an animal or creature by your side. He gave me several parchments that does an automatic summon for a specific summoning jutsu. It doesn't require one's blood, and can be summoned by any ninja, who did not make a pact yet."

"That's very convincing," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "But what is your next course of action?"

Much to Naruto's chagrin, he never thought of that. He just wanted to get his team to safety.

"I um... have you here." He pointed out.

Shikamaru was dumbstruck. _Very typical of you_. "Much that I admire your quick decision to conceal us from hostility in a very short of time, you can't just stop planning your next move in the heat of battle. It's suicidal. You'll need to be ahead of your game, if you want to be a good leader."

Naruto never liked the sound of tone from Shikamaru one bit.

"That's why I have you! You're so post to be my tactician!" he snarled.

"Wrong already. What's good of a tactician when a leader is afraid to simply lay out a strategy on his or her own free will?"

"I'm not afraid, Shikamaru!"

"I wasn't implying that you are! The bottle line is, you lack the comprehensive skill to fabricate follow up tactics. There are times that I won't be around to guide you in the right direction! What happens then?"

Naruto gripped his fist so hard, growling like a mad hound. For once, everyone was silence, sadly, they agreed with Shikamaru's point of view.

"Sorry... genius." He jeered. "Not everyone here has your brains."

"That's not the point—"

"Will you two, please, shut the heck up! Kiba roared. "All this crap is unwanted! Get it in gear, or else we will fail this exam!"

Naruto chuckled.

Shikamaru seemed to have calmed down.

"Well, I can summon my other half here with us."

"You can do that!" Ino exclaimed

"Sure, all I need to do is swallow a pellet."

Naruto done just that, spitting out a blob of human tissue, forming into a shape of a person Naruto's size. To their surprise (except Naruto), the Wood Release: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was clothed. The Shadow Clone worn Minato's childhood cloak over the orange jumpsuit. His hair was combed nicely, compared to Uzumaki's. Namikaze caught a glimpse at a raging hormone Hyuuga heiress, blushing in the corner. They seemed to have forgotten that she was here, heeding at them flapping their gums.

"Lack comprehension to fabricate follow up strategies." Namikaze said it sarcastically. "Well, Nara-san, explain to me why you didn't notice Hinata's presence before your started your lecture? Or is that fact you didn't care to disclose valuable information to a person that is outside of the plan." Everyone's mouth went agape. "Now the detriment has been done, and we must suffer the consequences. How will you 'act upon this'?"

For once in his life, Shikamaru was put in his place without any hint for the moment. There were only two suggestions that came to mind, which he abhorred.

"There's two options, Ino removes her memories or..." everyone knew, including Hinata what Shikamaru's alternate option. "Second, we subdue her."

Hinata leered, taking several steps backward, transitioning into a horseman stance, reading her Gentle Fist. Her Byakugan was activated. "Stay back! I'm warning you all including you Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, it's not what it seems," Uzumaki approached her.

"Hinata-san, please, we're not going to hurt you." Ino said as Kiba reached out.

However, her palm struck him in between the chests, sending him sprawling into Shino.

"Hinata stop!" Uzumaki tried to reassure her.

"Stay were you are! I don't want to hurt you too."

Shikamaru and Namikaze both sighed with annoyance.

Namikaze had enough, and suddenly. He slipped behind Hinata, placing a hand on her wrist. He chuckled before looking back to Shikamaru with a peculiarity glint in his handsome cerulean eyes.

"Have you ever thought about the third option?

"What third option?"

"First I let this young woman go. And secondly, we let her into our plan as it seems we have no other choice."

"Not a very bright idea, Namikaze, what about a word gets out to the Hokage about our secret rebellion from her lips? Haven't you thought about the severe punishment and treasonous penalty? Much as I hate doing this, Hinata must be silenced."

Namikaze looked at him sternly.

"Oh... as a matter of fact, I've been thinking for that past four years. You know I speak about, don't you, Hyuuga-sama?"

Hinata blushed hysterically at the sound of Namikaze's flirting tone. She could only nod in response.

"I know you could have reported me to the Hokage, and his ROOT members killed by my own hands for saving Haruno-san's life. You did it because you care about Uzumaki and myself."

"I-huh-I-don-don't know w-wha-tah say."

"I'm obligated to take you a date."

"D-d-day-date?"

"I promise, I will tell you everything when that time comes. You must keep this to yourself, or else, you and your family will be in grave danger. Don't want the Hyuuga Clan to suffer the same fate as the Uchiha Clan, do we?"

Hinata nodded nervously.

"Well, that marks an end to this debate."

"Whatever," Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

Namikaze kissed the top of her hand in a greeting fashion. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-sama."

The Hyuuga heiress melted within his arms, passing out with a nose bleed. Namikaze placed the unconscious Hinata into the arms of Kiba, carrying her bridle style. It was then; a buzzing sensation churned both the Narutos' bellies. He sternly glanced in Uzumaki's direction, nodding at the information received from their Shadow Clones.

"It's time we go after Sakura-chan... dattebayo!"

"That was fast!" Ino exclaimed.

"Believe it! I don't want Sakura-chan to be in danger any longer."

"Don't forget about Uchiha. I know we both come to hate Uchiha, but we have to keep a promise to Mikoto-sama." Namikaze said.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go get them!"

"Baka! Wait up!" Ino screamed madly.

"Why don't you five go on ahead without me."

"What about you?" Shino queried.

"I'll go after the Uchiha, and don't worry Yamanaka-san." He smirked evilly. "I'll personally make sure I keep him _intact_."

The jutsu dispelled. They were back out into the wildernesses, scanning the area for potential threat.

"What do you mean by intact?"

She spun around. Namikaze was gone with the wind, a vain burst on her forehead, eyes rolling behind her head. Suddenly, her body caught fire.

"You BAKA! If I find one scratch on him, I'll skin you ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME!"

The boys were sweating bullets.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

Meanwhile...

Sakura crouched bellow, under the patch of intertwine vines. She went prone and took a chance crawling through the vines, making sure her clothes don't tear. She also had to make sure that the patrol vacated the area, so she could continue. It was already three o'clock and about two and the half hours more, the sun would rise. Sakura knew she had to make it to the tower. If not, she would be disqualified, and the chances were, she wouldn't be paired up with her precious Sasuke-kun on a team.

The coast war clear as she gathered the courage to squirm out of the twin of vines that concealed most of her body. Bad luck struck her. Bawling of men echoed behind her, jeering her to run like a chicken without its head. Sakura quickened her pace. She could hear the crackles of twigs snapping, twigs breaking from every step and shadows loomed from above.

Her heart was racing. She peered over her shoulder, panting and gasping, wind blasting into her pretty face. Sakura growled with frustration as a Chuunin was within eye distance just thirty paces from her. There was no place to hide. Sakura still had much more ground to cover and at this rate, she would be caught. There was no other choice but to live or die. And at that moment, she heard a cry of moaning behind her.

Something told her to continue running, but inquisitiveness got the best off her. Two Chuunin were down for the count and several more were approaching from the east. She didn't care what had cost the two men to go prone and unconscious. This made a significant gap between the second team of Chuunins from behind. Sprinting out in the open, she saw a vine, draped from the tree top of a Bonsai Tree and down to knee level. She climbed and repelled of the tree bark, exceeding to the tree top within thirty seconds.

She then hoisted herself on one of the stems, and grabbed the vine cord and steady it in a still position. She waited, and to her luck, she watched several shinobi passed from bellow, not realizing she was in the trees. Sakura sighed with triumphant, and her heart started to settle down a bit.

Unfortunately, that would be the last thing Sakura would ever do as a spontaneous hand snaked around her mouth, concealing her screams and trashing, while the other hand tugged her further into the tree tops mercilessly.


	7. Chapter 7 Naruto's Peril

Chapter 7 Naruto's Peril

_**S**_akura struggled, trying to wiggle herself free. At that moment, she was liberated from the stranger's grasp. Something told her that everything was going to be alright. And she was right, glancing up into those stoic onyx eyes of Sasuke's. Her heart tingled with butterflies. Her crush possibly just saved her being spotted. Her cheeks flared with pink hue, the same color as her hair. And the best part, it wasn't Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Not so loud," he murmured.

Glancing around, he saw no one within eye distance, sighing in relief. His gaze was upon the raging hormone Cherry Blossom. He hated girls, especially fan-girls. This was the perfect time to eradicate them from existence. They were nothing but a nuisance and hindrance in his obsession to kill his older brother, a distraction. He would start with this one.

"Sakura." He embraced her.

Sakura was lost in thoughts. Her heart was racing, wedging against her ribcage. The hue in her face changed. Her face was red as Kushina's hair. Never in a million years, Sakura would have dreamed Sasuke was the first to hug her. She knew what was next. Her nose started to bleed, dripping down her chin of the though of Sasuke ramming his tongue deep into her throat. However, her inner self was cursing threatening the emo Uchiha to back off, not like Sasuke could hear her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she squealed like a fan-girl.

"Will you do me one favor?"

"A-n-anything," she said it incoherently.

A sinister and malevolent smiled was planted on his face. His hand, in a hurry, reached into the weapon holster and pulled out a kunai. With one thrust, he jammed it into the Cherry Blossom's back, penetrating close to the heart. Sakura's mouth was filled with blood in a hurry, choking on it. Sakura's eyes rolled behind her head. How could this had happened? Why would Sasuke-kun do this to her?

Her eye filled with tears.

"W-w-why?" she spoke her last word.

He pulled back, smirking evilly and proud of his accomplishment, one less fan-girl to worry about.

"Because you're annoying."

He then pushed her off the tree, watching her lifeless body hit the autumn turf with a nauseating thud.

* * *

><p>Zabuza and Haku hunched, scanning the gorge from above. They waited in ambushed, calculating the distance from here to there, which was about an estimation of two-hundred paces from the edge of the cliff to the road. They spotted a carriage being gauged by rogue samurai warriors. In the carriage, Gato blew his running nose on a piece of a handkerchief. One of his bodyguards pestered him that a beautiful woman must be talking about him somewhere, according to supernatural beliefs. Gato disregarded his henchman; eyes focus on the mist road up ahead.<p>

"Where did this mist came from?"

"Fools, be on guard!" A drunken Gato shouted.

The two horses felt an unwanted presence, stalking from the distance, prowling from within the mist. To shadow figures dispersed, which got them to rear up right, kicking the highly dense mist with their muddy hooves. Zabuza and Haku created one Mizu Bunshin each, sending them skidding the jagged slopes that were soaked with water from the tropical storm.

Haku and Zabuza simulated assassination techniques since Zabuza had found him, deserted in the streets, deprived from a home and roof to sleep under. Haku survived on the streets by living of scraps of discarded food waste, scavenging from trash bin to trash bin.

Haku's heritage belonged to a fierce Yuki Clan of mercenaries who were born with a Kekkei Genkai to manipulate ice into shapes into many shapes the users desired. Their blood-limit jutsu was legendary, that many shinobi were terrified of its devastating power. Kiri Ninjas issued an extermination decree, which was swiftly carried out during the Third Great Shinobi War. There was no where to run, no where to hide. His clan was murdered down to the last women and child. Luckily, his mothered escaped at a young age, and was married to a farmer.

She gave birth to Haku, and they lived a prosperous life. It during his five year, Haku had ascertained something that he was born with, tabooed to the outside world, not knowing about it. He discovered that he could manipulate ice, and his mother noticed it, concealing herself in the bushes. She went up to him and slapped him in the face, and told him never to do that again. Unfortunately, his father also substantiated the display of Ice Release. Scarred out of his wits, he went to the tavern and accrual, his friends and a mob of villagers to his house.

~~ Flashback ~~

_It was just about midnight, sleeping soundly and heedless of the dangers behind the front porch. A night that seemed so peace, suddenly was disturbed from the front door being ripped of its wooden hinges. The war cries of an angry mobbed awakened Haku and his mother. Haku stirred from his bed and hurried down the staircase to the living room, panting and kneeling. There, stood his father with torch in his hand and eyes full with tears. However, his mothered rushed past him and told him to go to his room._

_"One of the villagers lassoed Haku's mother around her waist—arms trapped in between, pulling her towards her husband. She pleaded with the glint of horror within her eyes, but her husband wouldn't comply. Instead, he unsheathed a katana from its scabbard, raising it and brought it down with a clean stroke across her torso. He fell onto the floor, and Haku screamed. He backed up into the corner, weeping and begging for his life. His father took his time approaching him. His father too was crying, and he said that he was sorry. Haku knew that it was the end. He cuddled into a human ball, shuddering as he felt the blade being brought down upon him._

_The house spontaneously was covered in a sheet of iceberg and ice spears, pricked around his house like a porcupine. Haku squired through the destruction, deformed house that used to be his home. He crawled to the snowfield, searching for any place to take refuge from the snow. The temperatures haven't been charitable. Haku made it to his feet, staggering forward, eyes scanning for signs of cover. His eyes were dry, lips nearly frozen in place. Then he finally spotted cover just fifteen paces twelve o'clock. His legs gave out, lacking the strength to stand upright. Has he got closer? He looked keenly at the structure._

_It was an igloo._

_Haku didn't care who its occupant was. He lurched with all the strength he had. Inside, it was abandoned, or assuming that he believed. Nevertheless, it was temporarily shelter and home, for the moment. He tried to find anything uses to keep him warm. However, there was only one coat made of wolfs skin and fur. The coat was too large for him, but the coat was suitable to be used as a blanket, keeping him warm throughout the early morning._

_About noon, the sun shined over the igloo, birds chirping. His eyes open, but it felt heavy. He then squinted from the sunlight. He never had time to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, when the owner had returned, kicking him out. Haku spent another four hours for a new place to call home. He could make it into the village, pilfering food from merchants and markets. He lived like this for the next two month, running for his life from merchants and hostile peasants, and it was destiny that had led him to Momochi Zabuza._

_Haku crouch within the corner of a building, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone had spotted him. He then began to munch on the bread he'd stolen from, satisfying his famished belly. Haku subsequently dozed off and began to relax. Than a shadowy figure of a man encased him like a suit of armor. Seeing that it was a man, horrified from the man's rigid glare, Haku shuddered. He had never felt so eerie in his life—not even after his fathered tried to murder him in cold blood. This man had half his face bandaged up like a ninja's mask. He carried such an atrocious buster sword nearly three-quarters of the man's height._

_"Such a shame. Such talent shouldn't be squandered. Do you wish to live a better life? If so, then become my servant. My tool. I will make you into the finest warrior the world has ever seen."_

_Haku could only nod. For some reason, he felt alive for the very first time since his parent's death. Something dwelled profoundly from the depths of his soul. He needed to be with this man._

_"Good," the man smiled. "The name's Momochi Zabuza, what's yours?"_

_"H-Haku."_

_"Well then, come with me."_

_Haku traveled across the world with Zabuza, learning the art of shinobi. His first training took place in Kusa, climbing the trees without using his hands. It took him about half a year to grasp the concept. And during that time, he'd learned to wield kunai and throw Shurikens. He also learned to throw Senbons, which hit its mark with an acutely accuracy. He then, was ready to join him raiding missions, which they rob merchants of their provisions and merchandise._

_Soon, he was ready to join Zabuza on assassination missions. By the age of eight, he had already killed several dozen shinobi, ranked higher than a Chuunin. However, life was not easy, being on the run from Kiri's Anbu. They had several close calls, but they manage to slip away, hiding in the mist. Of course, he couldn't kill them, because it would worsen his reputation._

_It was two weeks before their encounter with Akatsuki that Zabuza and Haku journeyed to the outskirts of Kirikagure no Sato, observing from above. Haku's eyes went agape. Never before, he'd experience the scenic view from the cliff, peering down onto a massive village, drenched in mist. He could probably have guessed that there was more to meet the eye, if it weren't for the mist, camouflaging one-third of the village. Torches lit up the district once the sun had set. Zabuza motioned with his arm forward, pointing down onto the massive village._

_"This is where it all begins, Haku."_

_"What do you want from this village?"_

_Zabuza chuckled as his eyes beamed down on the eight-year boy, wearing the an anbu cat mask, from Kiri._

_"My dreams. My goals. You will help me to achieve them. This was where the decree to have you and your relatives to be executed was ministered. First thing we need to do, is to avenge our love ones. To do that, we must assassinate the Mizukage that governs this nation. I'll become the next Mizukage."_

_Haku shuddered, them versus one of the five great shinobi nations._

_"B-but it's suicidal. We won't get close to the Mizukage."_

_"Precisely. We'll need all the help we can muster. Soon, I will have everything in this village."_

~~ End of Flashbacks ~~

The sound of flesh being torn from its rightful owners were enough to aggravate the mid age merchant, watching his henchmen being slaughtered like cattle. He leaned forward, hurrying to vacate the carriage, but a hand fastened to his shoulder, tugging him back into his seat. Gato demented eyes were alerted to his hidden passengers, seeing no passiveness from the both. His eyes then darted to the intruders. A kid dressed in a blue traditional kimino wore a white cat mask of a Kiri Anbu member, and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, which Gato knew from his bingo book.

Whenever he needed to hire rogue ninjas to do his bidding, Gato made sure he'd pay his ninja assassins handsomely, knowing that displeasing the rogues ninjas will lead to unwanted consequences. He was responsible for the assassinated the previous Daimyo of Nami no Kuno, granting him ruler. His henchmen, however, were swordsmen from many different samurai clans, willing to pledge their allegiance. He had disposed any whom were considered a stumbling block, decapitating the poor peasants and places their heads on a pike for display as a warning.

He was a merchant, an arm's dealer who sells for a living, including slaves. Today, Gato was hoping to become more than a merchant on the black-market, a thug and a murdering thief. The Yondaime Mizukage would grant him Daimyo of Nami no Kuni. Nami no Kuni would be used as a base for strengthening both shinobi and samurai, representing Kiri. That was the offer, and he would make a profit out of the shinobi and samurais enlisted.

Gato knew he had to get passed the dangers that awaited him and his two passengers. Zabuza was no push over. That much he knew as the swordsman unbuckled the massive sword, strapped across his back, hoisting it in a striking position. Zabuza glared at the old merchant Gato felt as if someone plunged their hand into his belly and ripped out his insides. Sweat began to ooze out of his forehead, draping down to his plastered, silver goatee and quivered cowardly.

"Times up old man." Zabuza was still starring daggers.

"What is it that you want?" Gato asked with uncertainty.

Zabuza chuckled," Disband."

"Disband!" he exclaimed. "You out-tah be kidding!"

"I'm simply giving you an ultimatum. Disband, and live the rest of worthless live, old geezer, or prepare to meet your makers."

Gato was fuming. His nostrils flared, blowing steam.

"You... you WHAT! You know whom I am—"

"Cut to the end!" Haku snarled. "My master doesn't have all day."

"You wench! How dare you infringed on _my land_ and threaten me! You don't have any idea who I am!"

The tension between the black-market merchant and the two ninjas escalated. Gato never seemed to be intimidated by the presence of two lethal shinobi. This putted a pondering thought in Zabuza's man to why he wasn't flinching. He had come to terms that Gato was either bluffing or had something up his sleeve, readying to be lashed out at him and Haku. Zabuza gripped the hilt of his sword a bit harder than he intended to, leaving a blister or two to develop on his hand.

Zabuza dished out one final glare, but then again. Gato seemed to be fazed a bit, laughing his guts out, which to Zabuza's brows furrowed in a foully mood. However, it was quickly deputized by a pitiless laughter, full of malevolent intent, as he brought his sword down in a fast, clean stroke. However, it was parried by several Shuriken as the sword was diverted away from Gato's head. Gato's was actually sweating bullets, quivering like a child.

Their eyes darted toward the carriage, gathering every detail of its structure and waited for a sabotage. The wait was not long as a shadowy shape of man, jetted out from the blinds of the carriage, striking to two Akatsuki members. Zabuza's eyes were agape, catching the pointed end of the Katana with his in the nick of time. However, the person countered with a sidekick to his midsection, sending his body into the jagged walls of the gorge, buried profoundly.

The person appeared to be a red-head kunoichi from Kiri. She had similar red hair to Her Highness, and her breasts and cup size was nearly the same class as Tsunades, but that was least of Haku's concerns. No ordinary kunoich could defeat Zabuza in two strikes. Nevertheless, he hurried with the jutsu, which discharged massive amount of Water Shurikens. The Kunoichi batted them down like a child's play, smirking with mirth, appearing behind the defenseless Haku.

"Nice move boy, but you gattah be faster than that!"

The kunoichi plunged the Katana through the boy's heart. She smirked as eyes showed passiveness from the water clone being used as a Henge no Jutsu. The boy must have Jonin speed and above to combine both jutsu into one at the same time. Now he had the slight advantage. His hand hurried and rummaged inside his weapon's holster, pulling out several Senbons in between the openings that separated each finger. With lightning reflexes, Haku flung each Senbon at a rapid rate, ripping right through anything it passed.

The kunoich zig-zagged her way around the projectiles, whirling like a twister. Haku's frustration was getting the best of him. Haku's knee grinds into the woman's mid section, much to her surprise. But it was momentarily, as she skulked in a blunt strike from the end of the hilt, winding him. Haku staggered backwards, nearly toppling over. The kunoichi unsheathed the Katana from her scabbard and lunged forward, cutting the air around her in such fin arcs. Haku equipped himself with two kunais.

Zabuza thought him the Double Edge Reversed Parry technique. It's an effective technique that could off-set any opponents if timed perfectly, and it could be fatal if the timing was slightly off. The trick is to catch the sword on both sides, using the momentum to topple your opponent forward, off-setting their focus for several second. This would provide few more second for preparation of a jutsu, which normally decided the outcome of battle. To do this, you must transitioned for your body to roll out either left or right, while using both kunais as a pincher to clasp the sword, and tossed your opponent forward. But, your kunais must not absorb the sword's strength, otherwise you won't have enough moment to roll out and transition your kunais into a holding position.

The kunoichi came at him with god-like speed, rapidly cutting the mist that surrounded her. It wasn't the stroke he was looking for, so he let his kunais danced along side her sword, engaging in a fearsome firework of sparks with every excruciating impact. Both of the ran side-by-side, using the walk on exercise technique. Their blades lashed out, dancing with every pace, trying to overcome the other in a sensational blade duel. Haku had several close calls. He could hear the thundering strokes of stone being crushed behind him.

Their blades clung again, trusting for dominance. Haku couldn't compete with the kunoichi's strength as he was pushed against his back, sprawling and trashing about, coughing and panting like. Immediately, his six sense kicked in, telling him that danger was approaching—death from above. The kunoichi came at him with a fearsome lunge, soaring like. The momentum and body language were easily discerned. Haku knew this was the opportunity that he'd been waiting for. Unfortunately, he was in a bad posture, kneeling down before the attacker. This would limit the amount of mobility that his body could twirl at a distance. He had no choice. His life was at stake.

Win... he survives.

Haku raised his kunais and successfully captured the Katana, while it was still in motion. Haku then rolled abroad the very second the sword made contact with his knives. He couldn't spin into a 360 the way he wanted to, because he was in a kneeling position. Nevertheless, the momentum of the roll out provided assistance force the left kunai that caught the pointed end of the sword to transition behind, trapping the sword like a pincher. Then with the remaining momentum he had both from his opponent's stroke and the time he'd trolled out, he tossed the kunoichi forward, face first bally into the snow, as murmuring cries could be heard from her.

Haku dropped his kunais hastily and weaved a single, multiple hand-seal combination.

"**Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Needles of Death)!**" The remnants of water particles began to rise, taking from one-thousand needles. Haku launched them just as the kunoichi rolled on her back, eyes wide agape. She began to inhale huge amount of oxygen. Trmendous amout chakra began to form within her belly. She spat out water appeared to be a fine sheet of lava upright in an outstanding arc. The water needles were instantly vaporized. Haku cursed, knowing that he had no were to run. Even his Ice Dome would be melted into a pile of mud.

"**Water Release: Double Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!**

Two immense dragons in a body of water, torpedoed their way down the gorge. Their golden, transparent eye was officiated on their target. The first dragon slammed into the the baked sheet of magma, cascading over the Yuki boy. The lava was instantly dried out into burning pebbles, raining down upon Haku. Haku weaved another set of hand seals. An ice shield formed on his forearm like a bracer. He used it to swat any burning projectiles dared to fall upon him. When he was busy doing that, the second dragon hurried to the carriage, determined to get the job done.

Gato sweat-dropped, pissing in his pants, quivering like a coward. The second passenger, however, wasn't going to have any of it. The carriage was torn apart—not from the water bullet jutsu—as a colossal, turtle like creature, angrily took the punishing blow from the water kamikaze attack. There wasn't so much of a hint of pain or injury from the creature to discern. The creature proved to be indestructible. It was a moment ago. Gato was sitting in his carriage, watching the dragon jetted towards him with such speed and now. He was standing on top the creature's cranium.

"What in the blazing hell is going on here?"

The kunoichi made it to Gato's side in a blink of an eye. "We've just saved your ass, old man."

"Enough!" the body half of a child flanked Gato to the right, glaring with such a malevolent intent.

Haku's eyes were wide as an apple, "What is that thing?"

"That's the Sanbi (Three-tailed Beast), one of the nine mysterious Biijus in the world."

"Zabuza," Haku muttered.

"It's been too long. It isn't right, Terumi Mei-sensei."

The busty read-head kunoichi licked her lips seductively.

"Ohh-hoo, it sure has been too long, my prideful Assassin of the Hidden Mist." She giggled.

"I see you brought a little company with you." His eyes flicked at the young man beside Gato. "And what brings you here, to such a dreadful place, **Yondaime Mizukage?**"

Haku cringed. All this time, the Mizukage kept himself hidden, waiting for the right moment to make his presence known. Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage could be a dangerous man, considering what Haku had learned about in the reports handed over to him at Uzushio. Yagura, however, wasn't wearing his Kage robes, which were normally worn. Haku saw that Yagura had the face of a child, from his distance. Even from afar, Haku was said to have keen eyes of a Jonin since reaching the age of seven.

"Attending to the business as usual, I see that you joined the rebellion army from Konoha. You must be proud to serve under another Yondaime."

Zabuza smirked, "At least. This one has a passion of a thousand men, compared to the previous one I served." Yagura glared but restrained himself. "What business do you have with this criminal," he pointed. "Surely, you're not becoming like the current Hokage, harboring criminals for experiments, are we?"

"Speaking of harboring criminals, Akatsuki must have a handful of them, such as yourself."

Zabuza laughed, glaring daggers down Gato. "Although, on the other hand, I'll call it your lucky day, Gato. Next time, you will not be so lucky." His eye brows furrowed and gave the Haku the notion to pull out.

"Not so fast," Yagura's glaze, beamed down upon them, like fire. "Gato is not the only reason I'm here to do business. I came here, simply to locate any Akatsuki members. And I'll be darn dang that we encounter each other, so close to Kiri."

Haku's shoulder tensed a bit, and Zabuza could read his body language like a book. He placed a hand on Haku's shoulder, and Haku looked up to him and bowed apologetically.

"On what terms?" Zabuza asked.

"Although, we are driven apart, we both share a common enemy."

Zabuza's eyes were agape astonishingly, "Danzo?"

Yagura had smirked, "You catch on quickly. You already know that Kiri has a major crisis."

"The Civil War."

"Exactly, all I'm asking for a little assistance. Your faction helps us with the purging of Kiri Rebels. Then in return, Kiri will support you in your faction with the coup."

Zabuza rubbed his chin, "How will I know that you will keep your end of bargain, and not bail out after the purging?"

"We know that the Godaime is a power, hungry tyrant. Even if I decided not to keep my promise, Danzo's lust for more land will not fade. This is something we can agree on."

Zabuza sighed, "Who's leading the rebels?"

Mei nearly choked on her saliva, as she adverted her eyes away from a curious Zabuza.

"That's the root of the problem. No one knows the true identity of the rebellious leader. Only that he or she goes by the name **Red Baron**."

Mei fought the urge to wheeze. Zabuza was looking at her impassively, knowing something was up with her.

"Even if I agree to it, I don't have the authority to grant your wish, Yandaime Mizukage-sama." He could see the glint of anger in Yagura's eyes. "However, I don't see any harm in delivering a message to my superiors." Zabuza grinned.

* * *

><p>Sakura's fragile body skidded in the dirt. Then her body substituted with to log that was split in half, but a flash of blur had passed by him from left to right. Sasuke thrown the kunai, hitting its mark, with the sound of someone moaning in pain. Sasuke's eyes then widen with fury, surveying the surrounding, searching for signs of the Cherry Blossom kunoichi. His eyes flickered red, as the Sharingan was activated. The training from Hatake Kakashi under the Hokage's orders, proved to be a asset.<p>

He was going to avenge his clan by killing his elder brother and his parents. Sasuke, growing up was shunned by his father. He only his mother was there to pamper him, and raised him like a son. He couldn't believe his eyes, that his mother was responsible for the killings, rather she did it or not. Now was not the time to get side tracked, Sasuke thought. His eyes made out the orange silhouetted figure, bathed in moonlight, carrying Sakura.

"Naruto," Sakura said it faintly.

A minute ago, she was embraced by Sasuke. Now, she was in the arms of the dead last being carried bride style. She was about to go ballistic, but saw the kunai plunged profound through the right shoulder blade. Naruto was wincing and coughing out blood. Immediately, her anger subsided.

"Naruto! You're hurt!"

Naruto groaned, looking over his shoulders and starring daggers at the Uchiha. Naruto put Sakura on her feet, whimpering from the excruciating pain that shot down his right arm and downward to the lower region of his back. With one swift motion, he tugged the kunai out, motioning on his arm forwardly and threw the kunai right back to its legitimate owner. Sasuke easily quibbled, smirking and mocking Naruto.

"Teme! Why did you try to harm Sakura-chan?" Naruto coughed out more blood.

"Dope, you will soon meet your end, along with that annoying girl!"

Sakura felt depressed after hearing Sasuke remarks.

"**Shinnaro! I'm going to skin you alive, DUCK BUTT!**" Inner Sakura roared.

"I will not let you lay a hand on her, teme!" _But why do I feel so weak?_

"Let's see about that!"

Sasuke grabbed his right wrist. Electrical current flowed up his arms, giving it that gauntlet look. The sound of a thousand birds, chirping could be heard from around him.

"This is my special jutsu." Sasuke continued. "It will be an honor for you two to be its first victims"

He sprinted at them with such speed. Naruto couldn't even remember the last time Sasuke was still. Sakura chewing on her fingernails nervously. All the heard Sasuke said was, "**Chidori**!"

However, the second Naruto intervened and caught Sasuke's Chidori by the wrist, twisting it in an awkward position. Sasuke screamed in pain, faltering to his knees. Sakura's jaded eyes were agape. This Naruto wore the very same platinum cloak from several years ago. She noticed that his hair was combed nicely. His cerulean has shown no hint of boisterous behavior. He was mysteriously stoic, unlike the one that was wounded by the kunai, wincing in agony.

Sasuke's eyes were nearly wide as watermelons. Never in his wildest dreams, he thought that someone would counter his Chidori with such an uncanny easiness. He at no time thought that the dobe and the dead last would be the one. Sasuke had contemplated it would be Itachi to stop him, not Naruto.

"What!" his eyes peered to the wounded Naruto behind Namikaze.

"I'm disappointed, Uchiha," Namikaze said it with monotone, lacking the honorific in Sasuke's surname as a sign of being impudent. "Even Itachi-san can do better than this." He jeered.

Sasuke's facial expression showed many signs of anger, nearly impossible to discern. Namikaze never gave him room to retaliate as Sasuke's arm was vehemently thrown into the dirt, escalating into a whirling storm of dirt. The sound of dried leaves and twigs could be heard from a mile away, grinding into nothing with the sound of a thousand birds crying. The aftermath left a scar into the earth, enough to fit two people inside. Sasuke was bewildered, but never had the time to react when a hand knife bluntly struck behind the neck. Sasuke's eyes rolled behind his head. His knees buckled, allowing him to fall on his back and sprawled unconsciously.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Uzumaki tightened the grip on her wrist. "Let me go, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan." Uzumaki said it weakly.

"Haruno-san, he's going to be alright. I just knocked him out." Namikaze reassured her.

"**Cha! It's him. It's him! Namikaze-kun is BACK! I told you he was not an illusion!**" Inner Sakura cheered with a nose bleed.

_Now is not the time to be discussing this._

Sakura, however, was not pleased the way Namikaze had handled the situation. She didn't want to see her precious Sasuke-kun get hurt. Although, she was smart enough to know that Sasuke was after her life as well, if not for Namikaze's intervention. For this, she'd forgave him. Sakura felt that Sasuke had no choice but to kill her, because of the exams. Even so, if he were to be on her team, it would be a different story. Sakura squealed like a fan-girl at that though.

"Fine, promise me that you will take me and Sasuke to the tower. I'll grant you one dat—"

Her sentence was cut off when Uzumaki's body was relapsing. He spat tremendous amount of blood and fell to the ground, having seizures. Foam was oozing out the side of his mouth. Eyes rolled behind the back of his head.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Namikaze stopped halfway and peered over his left shoulder. The kunai in which Uzumaki threw at Sasuke was in that direction. His quickly flash-stepped in one pace, and boom. He was there, faster than sound. Then he pulled out the kunai to inspect it. He found that there was no trace of substance. If there were it must have slipped into Uzumaki blood streaming. He could hear Sakura crying in the background. With no time to waste, he flash-stepped next to Uzumaki and Sakura.

"Haruno-san, please step away."

Sakura nodded as she obeyed. "What's happening to him?"

Namikaze crouched, and pulled out a small parchment the size of his index finger and unraveled it open. "This is going to hurt!" Namikaze inserted his fingers into the wound, drawing out more blood. Uzumaki wept in pain, but Saskura was there to hold his hands. The parchment absorbed the blood, then to his horror, the color of the blood change from maroon to black. This was one of Tsunade poison detectors, so potent that even the scentless type of poison could easily be detected.

But the worse thing about being poisoned out in the middle of the wilderness, is that there's no antidote.

"He's been poisoned." Sakura's jaded eyes showed signs of terror.

The thundering footsteps made them weary. Suddenly, twenty Anbu masked men appeared, lurching out from the darkness, swarming upon them like wasps. Namikaze scorned. Sakura was about to cry, but felt Namikaze's bloody hand latched onto hers. Sakura looked up to him with admiration, then clung to his backside like a frightened toddler. What he saw, made him felt blissful. Sakura was opening up to him, wanting protection from the dangers that surrounded them.

This is his chance to claim Sakura's heart, not for himself, but for Uzumaki as well.

The long, ponytail blond-haired man wearing an Anbu cat mask pointed his Katana at Sakura. "Surrender, or the girl dies."


	8. Chapter 8 Ato no Gazō

Chapter 8: Ato no Gazō

"**_T_**hey're coming!" Shikamaru said from afar.

"This is going to be tough without Akamaru."

Kiba brought his kunai down on one of the Anbu. The Anbu parried it with a Ninhonto sword. The brute strength of the ninja proved to be overwhelming, as he was thrust behind his back. Kiba cast several smoke bombs that discharged a violet smokescreen. Kiba amalgamated into it stealthy, vanishing like the wind. The Anbu squad had to hold up, observing for any sign of movement.

"Their gone. It's like they vanished."

"Keep your eyes open."

"**Nikudan Sensha!**"

Choji smashed with the first patch of Root members. With years of training, they easily avoided the attack. The smokescreen was decimated afterward. Kiba came in, projecting kunais at the dispersed platoon. Not knowing where it came from, one of the ninja unsheathed a Ninhonto, reflecting most of the incoming kunai. In the corner of the ninja's eyes, he saw Shino approaching dead on.

"**Moon Crescent Dance Jutsu!**"

Two Kage Bunshins, along with the original lunged into the air like an arc, following with a blurry after image like effects, flanking Shino. The three clones brought their Ninhonto down from left to right. Shino was easily subdued. Shino's body then withered into microscopic hordes of on insects, swarmed in, mummifying the original while the clones were extinguished. The man screeched for approximately five seconds before his lifeless body dropped dead with a sickening thud, completely depleted of chakra.

Shibi told him that offensive techniques would not always be the best situation, when confronting danger. A Bug Clone was one of an affective way to incapacitate or kill a ninja in defense. The Bug Clone Jutsu could catch people off guard while they expected to oppose the original. At a point-blank range, escape would be nearly impossible, unless, if you're fast as Minato and the past Raikages.

"That's impossible. He shouldn't be able to do that!" One said.

"Reporting to Danzo-sama, on the double," Two retorted.

The panda masked Anbu lurched, but that was far as he could go. Two shadowy strings flogged out, snaring both ankles. The ninja had no mobility and authority over his body. Even his face was inconspicuous hidden behind the mask; the ninja scowled immensely.

"Not so fast! Where do you thin you're going?"

"Bastard! Smart like his father... should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Too bad the opportunity won't present itself."

"However," one said. "I think you're forgetting something."

He was centimeters away from piercing his sword through Shikamaru's back. His subordinated looked at him with horror, and that was the last thing he could reminisce as a black curtain fell upon his vision.

Shikamaru smirked as he heard Ino shriek, "**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**"

"Commander!" Two hollered in unison.

"That's me," Ino said from One's body. "I think I'm going to commend in suicide."

Ino brought up the Ninhonto. She aimed at the heart. The sword was plunged into the Anbu leader's heart, but not before Ino released the jutsu, just on impact. Shikamaru had the biggest frown written over his face. Ino could have neutralized herself, if she was a millisecond off.

_That's cutting it too close, Ino._

Shikamaru eyes gyrated back to the last man, which was bound to his Kagemane. Shikamaru's jutsu had the man raised the Nihonto and accompanied it horizontally across his throat, reading to slit inwards. The man knew he was dead, but showed no display of emotions whatsoever. He was trained like that, since childhood in ROOT. Tonight, he would die proudly, not for Konoha, but for Danzo-sama His eyes bore a bestial glint, intimidating Shikamaru. Any normal Genin would flinch, but Shikamaru grew up, fighting elite rogue shinobi such as this fellow. If it weren't for the Anbu training—back at Uzushio—he wouldn't keep up with them.

"Any last words."

The man squabbled out, "Here my words. Where we fail, may the other succeed. HAIL GODAIME-SAMA! HAIL ROOT! HAIL DANZO-SAMA! HAIL ROO-gahhhhh!"

Shikamaru had enough as he forced the man to slight his own throat. A chuckling in a form of a choking sound could be heard from the man. His throat, cut so deep that you could see his Adam's Apple. The air around him was drenched in a thick mist of crimson liquid, gushing out from the throat. The man faltered to his knees and died there, in a kneeling position. Shikamaru walked up to him and pushed the corpse onto its stomach. He then let out a sigh and turned to face both Shino and Kiba.

He pointed up ahead, as the trackers glanced up ahead. Above the forest, they could see the roof on the tower, estimated about two-hundred meters and three o'clock their position. The best thing about it, the wind was blowing into their faces, which would make tracking by scent difficult by ninja hounds.

"Ino, Choji, you'll be coming with me."

"What about them?" Ino reemerged from behind.

"I'll trust that your insects will do the clean up, Shino."

"Their decomposing the bodies as we speak. We will catch up."

"Good," he turned to his two future teammates, gesturing at them to follow him.

"Why do we have to do all the dirty work?" Kiba whined.

Shino looked up at him, adjusting his sunglasses and said nothing. Kiba knew him the best. It was one of his undiscerning, intimidating poses, avoiding either to respond or shut the person's mouth from yapping.

* * *

><p>Sakura eyes hung in terror. She grasped Namikaze's cold hand a bit harder than she intended to. Namikaze glanced down and saw the trepidation written over her face, making sure to keep on eye on the ROOT members as well. A cheeky grin was planted across his face.<p>

"Don't let twenty cockroaches frighten you."

Sakura nearly clogged on her saliva. Was Namikaze out of his mind, threatening twenty elite shinobi? Sakura thought. What she never saw, made her insides gyrated upside down as one the man who threatened her life moments ago, slipped through Namikaze's defenses and appeared behind Sakura, Ninhonto in motion. Sakura shuddered as the shadow of a man loomed over her beautiful form like a soaring owl. The guy had moved so fast that she never saw the man moved at all from his starting position.

Namikaze, with such lightning reflexes captured the pointed end of the sword, slightly pierce into his hand. Namikaze tugged on the sword, pulling the ninja forwardly with blood oozing out of his. He then had his arms snaked around Sakura and leaped into the trees. Sakura's was amazed that a human being could jump twenty feet up into the air. Namikaze than relinquished hold of Sakura. Then he proceeded to weave a Tiger Seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Four Kage Bunshins dove into the swarming ROOT members, thwarting their approached. This allowed the remaining clones to split up and transformed into several unconscious Sasukes, and another grouped also metamorphosed into Sakura. There was a total of four groups and copies of the four children, and one original. Two clones carried both Uzumaki and Sasuke, while Namikaze hauled Sakura over his back—piggy back style. He could do this just in time as the four clones were put out of commission.

"After them!" the leader pointed out.

"Then come and get me while you can!" The Namikazes as the group dashed from tree top to tree top.

Sakura held on to dear life. The very first five minute was the scariest moments of her life. Looking down, Sakura thought she was going to fall off with every bumpy thrust. "Don't look down." Namikaze said, but his voice was nearly tranquillized by the wind from rapidly pacing. The speed that Namikaze and his clones were traveling at such inhumane speed. It was like watching a streets race over the Brooklyn Bridge, fastened in the passenger's seat. From time to time, she could see the strings of shadow of the men behind, but as time transpired. Namikaze was putting distance between them.

Sakura sighed, but they were not out of hot waters yet. Sakura infrequently would glance at the unconscious Uzumaki. The symptomatic matter was ever since Uzumaki's great peril, Sakura has yet to think about the Uchiha, and not so much as a glance. Her beautiful jaded milky eyes trembled at the object, in the distance, and were officiated on the giant boomerang, dicing nearby tree like a pile of tofu with the smell of freshly cut timber to follow. Sakura shrieked to Namikaze's sudden forwardly descend. Sakura felt the gust passing through the strands of her hair. Book-smart or not, no one was dumb enough not to realize that the boomerang was inches away from decapitating her and her human mobile vessel.

Namikaze leered as he was separated from one of his clones that carried Sasuke. The Anbu ROOT members tracked them down, segmented one of the clones from the original. Namikaze sighed that it was not Uzumaki that was separated from him. The clone carrying Sasuke went in a different direction, and that was the last time Sakura would see him for a while. Namikaze and the clone weaved around the boomerangs. Namikaze quickly glanced over his shoulder, making sure that the remaining clone by his side was alive. Then his eyes darted at the attacker. Namikaze didn't like what he saw.

"What in the blazing hell is he doing here?" Namikaze muttered to himself.

Sakura looked up at him with curiosity, "Who's he?"

He snorted, "A troublesome fellow."

Sakura had the tic of veins on her forehead. She was angry at him, for some reason, not expecting the comment to be so flattery.

"He's a shinobi you don't want to mess with. His name is **Nari Raiku the Replicator** from the nearly extinct Nari Clan. He was born with a magnificent Kekkei Genkai that allows him to use the Earth's shade to replicate any person, object, or thing. The replication is a solid copy just like the Kage Bunishin no Jutsu."

"What type of Genkei are we talking about?"

The Namikaze's had to change his course, side-stepped one of the boomerangs, reflected another into several more Kage Boomerangs. On collision, they dispelled into a puff of cloud just like a Shadow Clone. Namikaze rummaged through his weapon's holster, equipping himself with Minato's three-pronged kunai. Accumulating enough chakra to the Shiki parchment that allowed him to activate the Hiraishin, Namikaze carefully dropped it into the nearby stream. The stream had a weak current that was following six o'clock towards the tower. Even so, he estimated that it wouldn't travel too far.

"We are dealing with a Shadow Release Blood Limit that is classified as a S-rank at the lowest margin."

Sakura felt her hopes crushed, "At the lowest margin." She frowned immensely.

Uzumaki was coughing out blood, which got her attention. Sakura was very apprehensive, because the way she thought about. Uzumaki would not make it through the day. Her days well spent in the academy, besides following Sasuke around like a sick puppy was in the library, reading about the shinobi system. Her interests were in Gen-jutsu and poisons. She knew that if a person moved from the condition of being poisoned. The poisoned would travel at a more hastily rate than being stationary.

A leaf glided between them. It happened so fast, that the leaf transformed into a human. Namikaze and Sakura flinched at the man between them. The man had such long, plastered spiky black hair. He wore a white lion Anbu mask, the normal (not ROOT) Anbu blackish attire, and had a large red boomerang fastened behind his back. He was tall just as Jiraiya and more on the cut, lean side. On the back of his neck was the imprinted tattoo, acknowledging your allegiance to the Anbu Black Ops as its proud member.

"Right you are," Raiku spoke with a crackling voice.

Namikaze jerked hard to his left, so that he could raise his knee to strike the ninja in the shin. He has successfully done that. Raiku's image disappeared into a buff of smoke. Sakura held on tightly, screaming bloody marry. Namikaze danced his way around the incoming replicating boomerangs. The clone followed behind, very wary and eyes agape for potential dangers.

"Where did he came from!" Sakura screamed.

"Here!"

Namikaze frowned as the branch he previously stepped on converted into another Raiki Shadow, traveling along him. Namikaze heard stories from his parents, and the Sannins that Raiku intends to get carried away by intimidating his victims before killing them. They were no different then the people he killed in the past. He was forced to killed children under Danzo's orders.

"Whaaaaaaah!" Sakura shrieked.

The clone decked Namikaze's Shadow Clone in the face. The clone was destroyed, leaving behind of white smoke, blocking Namikaze's sight of Naruto. As the wind blew it away, he scowled and hurried downward in spirally, sensational dive. Sakura shrieked at the incredible speed and the g-forced she was feeling. Her tummy felt like it was being twisted into a knot.

Namikaze landed and retrieved the fallen Uzumaki just before he could touch down. "I'm everywhere!" The trees around morphed into a regiment of Shadow Clones. Namikaze looked at the swirling Shiki mark on his palm, watching the chakra migrating toward the center of the Shiki mark. It was using the twirling formulas of the mark as a train track to arive at its destination. Once, the chakra hits the center, the Hiraishin would activate.

"Stop with your mind games. I know whom exactly type of shinobi you are, Replicator."

"I see you have your father's brain for a dead last. Such tenacious appearances can be deceiving. You really have the Hokage fooled you know."

"Hmph... is that why you didn't join ROOT?"

Raiku and his clone regiment glared at the Blondy. Then his eyes trailed to the other identical blond being held closely by Sakura.

"Because I don't want to. By the way, who are you really?"

"I'm Naruto."

"No," he rubbed his chin. "First, I thought the other Naruto was a clone, but I was wrong. The Uzumaki Naruto I watch day in and day out could never do that stunt. Not even a Chuuin could out run a squad of Anbu patrols, nevertheless, avoid my attacks. There is only a hand full of people in the world could avoid my attacks with such ease. One of them is Konoha's imfamous Yellow Flash," Namikaze's eye brows furrowed. "Ironically, you move just like him, same tactics and all."

Raiku's eyes flashed between the two Narutos, discerning which was spurious and which one was not.

"Again, who are you?" He continued as Namikaze remained silent. "No reply heh. Then allow my clones will extract the information from you."

"Naruto." Sakura reached out.

He batted her hand away gently, "Stay back."

Sakura had felt her heart being plunged with a dagger, as all the clones swarmed in. The branches snapped in half. With so many branches being snapped in half, it was the sound of a firecracker display. No doubt in her mind it be heard away from a very long distance. This could attract more unwanted attention. Especially, the early ROOT patrol they previously encountered. Sakura had seen Namikaze shut his eyes. More she felt apprehensive.

Namikaze was thinking about the the present and the future. This was his first obstacle since the very last mission he had as an Akatsuki member, and his and Uzumaki's only S-rank mission. This was the very first time he fought a Kage other than his father, two years prior. Namikaze Naruto had not only shocked the Akatsuki foundation by matching his father in foot speed on the day of his birth.

~~ Flashback ~~

(Four Years Ago)

_"Dad, will it hurt?" A frowning Uzumaki Naruto asked._

_Minato looked at him with glee._

_"Everything is going to be alright, son._

_Naruto hoisted himself over the operating table. Tsunade came over and fastened the three belts around his body, one belt strapped across his torso and the two around the waist and ankles. Naruto peered out into the opening, glancing at the test tubes, filled with maroon substance. His eyes glared at the lantern beaming down upon his little cerulean eyes. A hand came over his forehead, knowing that it was Minato's._

_"Naruto," Minato said warmly. "This only going to be a moment, so relax."_

_"Kay." Naruto nodded._

_Minato's fingers were glowing blue. He then jammed his finger into Naruto's cranium. Naruto winced. The formulas that were attached to Minato's fingers were percolating into Naruto heads, deactivating a barrier from within his mindscape. Naruto's eyes twitched with the slightest amount of affliction. Then all he saw was a black curtain, falling to the point of oblivion._

_The world was empty. Nothing but darkness stretched across the far inner corners of his subconscious mind. Even with night vision or the Byakugan wouldn't be able to make our landscape that he was traveling through. A beam of light came spiraling down from the heavens. He squinted, covering his eyes from the light being shinned into his face. He waited until either his eyes adjusted to the light or waited until it dimmed down a bit._

_Releasing hands from his eyes, Naruto could inspect the light in a shape of a spiraling staircase that led up to nowhere. The white luminous staircase was transparent like in a spiritual form. Naruto tested it by placing one of his feet one of the stairs. To his surprise, it was physical solid. He used the staircase to get to the top. It only took him approximately ten minutes. And the entire time he'd been sauntering up, it felt like he was walking on a glassy floor._

_When he reached the upper level, to his disappointment, it was the same as bellow. Beneath, the lighted staircase beneath his feet vanished into oblivion Naruto felt a shivering chill shot up from his legs to the lower region in his back. Naruto couldn't see but know he was standing in a flood no higher than an ankle level. All at once, torches lit up on both sides, scaring the living hell out of Naruto. Naruto found himself in a vastly flooded corridor. The walls were cracked and probably from erosion._

_His smelling senses had returned as he could smell the burning timbers, emitting from the torches. As he strolled forwardly, there was a spray painting of the word Beware. What caught his eyes was an immense iron gate that could fit a two-story house inside. A burst of hot gust was exhaled from the gate, swept into Naruto. Naruto whimpered and put his dukes up, screening his face from the hot, humid air from impacting his face. His forearm and legs felt like it was being charred by a wave of fire._

_Two crimson dots were glaring down upon him through the iron bars. Naruto felt a sinister vibe struck him in the got. As he got closer, he could make out the slits of a fox's eye. A pair of large teeth gritted. He could her growling coming from beyond the cage. It was a ticking feeling. Naruto got closer as it called out to him._

_"**You there**," the creature roared. "**Come here**!"_

_Naruto complied, but proceed with caution. "**Closer!**" Naruto got within five feet of the gate. That was when he noticed a paper fuuin, placed in the center socket, which held the two side separate sides of the gate locked. However, when he was busy, studying the seal, a massive towering claw had lashed out at him. Naruto evaded by performing a back flipped in a split second and barely escaped the out stretching palm of the beats. Perhaps it was the prison that held him check or Naruto's ninja training had paid off. Either way, Naruto was great for not being fox food, because he clearly had gotten a clean look at the monster's face._

_"**Wasn't for this wretched prison, holding me back, I would have grind your bones and devour your flesh.**"_

_"You're the Nine-tailed Fox!" Naruto said in unison._

_The Biiju snarled and hissed along side the bars, craving for human flesh._

_"**What do you want?**"_

_"He's here for me."_

_The Kyuubi growled but made no further comment. Anorther Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Naruto first thought if was his image reflection like looking in a mirror. This Naruto was completely nude. Naruto was shocked and pointed out at the naked version of himself._

_"You're me!"_

_"And I'm you."_

_The naked Naruto flash-stepped and held the original in his arms._

_"Finally get to know you, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Who are you so post to be?"_

_"I'm Namikaze Naruto, your other half."_

_Uzumaki shuddered under Namikaze's grasp. It was a strange feeling. It was like he was hugging Minato, but smaller. He knew the feeling of a father's embrace. The love of a father._

_Maybe this is the same way as loving a brother, or receive affection from a sibling._

_"Uzumaki-san, I promise that as long as I exist. No harm will ever come yours and Sakura-san's way." Namikaze continued._

_Uzumaki was never great with formalities, but he was dumbstruck and petrified. Namikaze looked like a nerd; he thought. There was no way in hell that Namikaze was his second half. He would like to think Namikaze as his twin brother._

_"You will?" with no single clue what to say next._

_"First, I will need a chat with Tou-san and Kaa-sama. I believe it is why you're here."_

_Uzumaki laughed lightly._

_"See you next time."_

_Namikaze's body deteriorated into shards of chakra bubbles. The bubbles encased Uzumaki. His eyes slowly shut once again when that same black curtain dropped him back into sleep mode. However, the chakra bubbles around him had taken shape of Minato's old platinum cloak he first had worn since graduating from the academy at the age of ten. The Kyuubi watched with amusement._

_Naruto had his eyes closed, and by the time he'd opened it. He was back, in reality, not as Uzumaki Naruto. Nearly half the Akatsuki was here, waiting for his materialization. One of the most intimidating and fearsome elite members Itachi was the closest to him._

_Minato unbuckled the restraint belts. Naruto shot up in a sitting position, scooting over to his farthest side, so his father could sit beside him. Both the Namikaze men stared, gauging and observing one another. The atmosphere in the room quickly changed, and Itachi was one of the first to notic this. He could feel the tension escalating between father and son.  
><em>

_Minato smiled warmly and patted Namikaze Naruto's back. Naruto mimicked his father's goofy smile, which felt a little awkward, Minato though._

_"It's finally getting to meet my other half my son at last."_

_Naruto snared his father's wrist with an iron grip, so hard that Minato's bones would be crushed in an instant._

_"So do I."_

_With his other hand free, Naruto curled it into a fist and struck Minato in the gut. Minato was sent sailing across the room, crashing into nearby objects. As his body skidded out of control and came within two feet from colliding into the door. Time froze. The flying objects, papers, utensils, vases, etc. were floating, instead of descending._

_Naruto sprinted and caught Minato by the collar, and thrown him flat on his back. Before he knew it, time had been restored. Everyone was deadpanned, and the room went into an oblivious silent. The sound of Minato's groaning in pain was omitted in the ear and eyes of everyone. Naruto tugged vehemently on Minato's collar._

_"Why?" No response. "WHY!" Naruto cried! "Did you leave Uzumaki-san and me behind!"_

_Minato received another punch to the fast. He could have blocked it, but made no further attempt. The glint within his agonizing eyes was the sign that he was suffering mentally. From the outside, it looked like a simple frown, but he was wailing like a baby._

_Kushina's heart felt like it was shattered into ten thousand pieces, watching her husband being hammered by their offspring. "Naruto... STOP!" Kushina was caught in a bear-hug from behind. She glared at the blond Sannin brunette. Her lips curled and teeth gritting. "Let me go, this instant!"_

_Tsunade also had a tic of veins, popping out on her fore head. "You fool! Don't interfere."_

_"I need to reach out to him."_

_Jiraiya stepped in, "Your Highness; it is wise to see things unfold." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I've known Minato more than half his life. He's like a son to me. He knows what he's doing. Have faith in him._

_Kushina's shoulders slumped and Tsunade took it as a notion to release her. Kushina let out a sigh. She could only watch on halfheartedly. However, Naruto's punches were starting to falter._

_"That's it, vent your pain and suffering. Obliterate any resentment. I'm the sole cause of it."_

_Minato's face began to swell. He couldn't see through his right eye being shut by a forming lump, and nose broken._

_"A-an-nd wh-y did you experiment on me?" Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He too found himself, crying in search for answers._

_Minato grinned, "You were never experimented on in the first place. I was willing to sacrifice my life to seal the Kyuubi inside of you, using the Shiiki Fuujin before Sandaime-sama had stepped in. When you were just three days old, I have sacrificed **half my life span and force** to create you."_

_"Half your life span and force, by all means..._

_"I'll die of old age, by the time I reach fifty, or if I end up K.I.A. This is the ultimate punishment I inflicted upon myself for forsaken you and your friends. Your mother is guaranteed to be widowed."_

_Naruto released Minato, but soon embraced him with all his might. Naruto wept into his father's arms. Minato patted his backed and kissed him his son on the cranium, cradling him._

_"Everything is going to be just fine. What with half my life gone, it's also my gift to you and Uzumaki. You have a copy of half my knowledge. However, I couldn't fully mimic the complete knowledge of the Hiraishin, because of it's massive memory, so I broke down the memory and experience into three separate parts, and sealed two of them away. It's up to you to unlock them in the deepest part of your subconscious mind."_

_They stood silently for several seconds._

_"What happen to me back there? It was like the world had frozen in time."_

_Minato frowned, but quickly hidden with a chuckle, "That my boy is a Time and Space Nin-jutsu, which I call it **Ato no Gazō **(After Image), and it worked exactly the way I predicted. I designed it, so that you could out maneuver any Shuriken, Kunai Knives and shrapnel from exploding tags. You move so rapidly that your body leaves behind a trail of multiple hologram images of yourself to keenly eyes, but of course those that are not trained enough will not see you at all."_

_Naruto grinned as Minato was ruffling with his hair. Kushina came up to them, tears rolling down her cheeks. Minato relinquished his hold on Naruto. Naruto cringed, daring not to look at his mother in the eye. Instead, he glanced at his bloody hands, stained with his father's blood. That was when he saw a hand of a beautiful woman cupped his, and the other to his chin, lifting up his head, so that Naruto could make eye contact with his mother. He expected to see a furious wife glaring at him. What he never expect was to see her weeping, face drenched in tears. His heart was racing, beating against his ribcage. He forgot for an instant that his mother was also in the room. The guilt of having to beat up his mother's spouse in front of her made him wanted to commit suicide._

_"K-Kaa-sa-ma! I'm sorry!"_

_Kushina said nothing as she gathered her son her arms. "No, I'm the one to be sorry."_

_They stood there, hugging each other for the next half hour. Minato got his face and nose healed by Tsunade. He smiled at the mother and son interaction._

Namikaze or Uzumaki, you will always be Mama's boy;_ Minato thought, grinning madly._

Danzo's going to have his hands full with you. That's for sure.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

It was just like four years ago. The world had frozen as if someone had pressed the pause button on a remote control. Namikaze crocked his head to the right. A Shadow Clone had its kunai brought down just inches from Sakura's throat. Naruto reached out and plucked the kunai from the clone's hand and used it against the clone by jabbing it into the throat. Namikaze peered out into the distance at nine o'clock. He hurdled like at them, as trails of his transparent images that mimic his every movement began to increase rapidly.

However, the Ato no Gazō could merely work up to a certain distance. His After Image is only effected in a fifteen foot radius. Beyond that, it would deactivate. He heard the smoke buffs of clones behind him. He was trained not to turn his back on the enemy affront him. Namikaze weaved multiple hand seals. A volume of kunai shot abroad from a scroll that was held out. The knives volleyed like arrows being fired upon medieval archers. Most of them hit its mark.

Namikaze hid himself with the smokescreen, prowling like a hound. Namikaze then reactivated the Ato no Gazō . He easily shifted behind the nearest clone and slit his throat. He then danced his way to the next one, rapidly jabbing the kunai in the gut of the next clone. He pushed his way off the clones just in time to counter the hand who reached out to his throat. He grabbed the hand and did a circus twirling motion that allowed him to transition behind the clone, using the wrist-lock technique, with his free arm, snaked across the clone's neck. Namikaze pulled counter clockwise, and the clone's neck was snapped into two. However, the clone and the others remained in a frozen standing position with no signs of blood or cuts opening up on the Shadow Clones.

Namikaze then back tracked to where Sakura and Uzumaki were. On his way there, he cut down the remaining clones in a straight path before the Ato no Gazō deactivated once again. He was now panting and gasping for air. This time he got to watch the gruesome sight of his handy work, as blood stared to gush out of the first clone's throat. It was like a water fountain of red mist. Nevertheless, the clone dispelled into clouds just as it fell lifelessly. The same could be said with the others.

"Just brilliant! But what about your girlfriend?" The replicator laughed from a secluded location.

Namikaze's eyes filled with horror. A boomerang was closing in on Sakura.

"Haruno-san! Move your behind!" He sprinted with all his might.

Namikaze was still out of range.

Sakura, holding Uzumaki, looked and heard something approaching from her right. Her eyes were not trained properly to see what was coming at her.

_Crap!_

The Shiki on his palm was gleaming, meaning the countdown to the Hiraishin to be activated. In less than five seconds, he would be transported back to the kunai that he previously dropped in the stream. And if Sakura or Uzumaki had not made body contact by with him by then, they would be stranded.

A lump formed in Namikaze's throat as the boomerang was within a foot length of striking Sakura in the back, and that was when the Ato no Gazō had activated. His Superman reflexes froze the boomerang in position. However, it was not slow enough as each step he took. The boomerang inches its way toward Sakura. As he got within touching distance, all the hue had vanished from his face. It looked like the boomerang would reach Sakura before he could put his hand on her. All he could do was close his eyes and hope for the best, and the moment. He'd touched her on her chest. The three was gone.

Faster than lightning itself.

Raiku reemerged from the shadows, eyes surveying the scene. His lips straighten has he stomp the dirt out of frustration. It was momentarily replaced by laughter, as if he was enjoying himself.

"So that's your secret weapon, Minato. This is going to be intriguing in the years to come."


	9. Naruto Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this because I waited for this day. As of now, this story is on short hiatus, because I'm participating in this years NaNoWriMo that takes up the entire month of November, and I'm using this month for preparations. Do not fret my fellow readers. This is not the end. Once I'm don with nano, i'm going to do my best to finished up the chapter in the month of the December and hopefully I can update one last time in 2012. Till then, be patient. However, I will compensate you guys for your efforts of always waiting for me to update this story with a Naruto/Iron Man crossover drabble that has nothing to do with this entire fanfiction series. I dedicate this drabble to Naruto's birthday. I haven't time do correct my grammar errors and slips because i'm on tight schedule.**

**Naruto Birthday Bash Drabble**

The sky was lit up with explosions and and plasma beams. From within the smoke, a drone was being forced out from smoke. Out from the smoke was an Uni-beam that blasted the robot to smithereens. Then it was like some one turned on an radio. The song, Eye of the Tiger had started playing as multiple mini missiles were inbound and truck the regiment of flying spider drones and quickly dispose of them.

More of the Zodiac robot drones were inbound from the eastern side of Oahu. Jetting out of the sea of smoke, was Iron Man. He began using his basic offensive ability was Repulsive Ray from the palm of his gauntlets. By the time the Eye of the Tiger son finished, the regiment was neutralized.

"Good afternoon workout." Iron Man said. "Jarvis, got reading on any activity?"

The AI Jarvis used the Satellite's radar to track any hostile.

"It appears that Zodiac's minions have all been neutralize. Congratulations sir," said Jarvis.

"Right, I have a date."

Iron Man flew over the downtown of Honolulu. Many bellow spectate his arrival. He wave to the people bellow and gave the Shaka sign. As he made his way over the Ala Moana shopping center, Jarvis was receiving a cell phone call. Tony looked at the navigational dashboard at the type of phone that the caller was using. It was Apple's latest release, the Iphone 5. He looked at the caller ID and recognized the caller.

"Tony, where have you been?" Virginia screamed."I've been waiting here for like half and hour!"

"The situation was very complex."

Hearing her growled over the Iphone, his started thrusting at maximum speed.

"How's so?"

"Saving Hawaii from a full scale invasion."

"Tch... if you're not here in one minute. I'll leave."

"Rodger that Ms. Pepper Pots." He saluted to himself. "Or shall I say the future Mrs. Stark?"

He heard her giggling.

He smiled.

"Don't count your eggs before it hatches, Mr. Stark." Virginia said it seductively.

Iran Man had arrived at a beach house, close to Diamond Head. He began hovering over the land platform and slowly made his decent. The moment his feet touched down, the jet thruster on his gauntlets and robotic boots deactivated. Jarvis' arms started coming out beneath the platform, removing the suit of armor from Tony. Tony was dressed in a maroon Aloha Shirt, a gold leaf hue surf shorts, two Japanese wooden sandals and $400 sunglasses .

On the sandy shores of Kahala, a long red hair brunette, dressed in a two piece black swim suit. Her hips were curvy, and cheeks doted with light amber freckles. Her skin color was the average of any white women.

"On whose authority, Mr. Pepper Pots?" He said it sarcastic.

She'd ended the call and dropped her Iphone onto the sand as it sank in before she sprinted full speed. Tony was nearly tackled , but using the ball of his right feet, he was able to maintain balance for him to scoop her in her armor. Spun her around three-sixty in midair and brought her down, capturing her lips with his. The kissed only lasted fifteen second before she gently pushed him away.

"Do tell me that you flew from Japan, wearing this." She putted her hand on her hips, glaring at him. "What if you catch a cold or flu?' She pouted.

"The man's got to improvise on a very tight schedule, excluding those savages of Zodiac. Such putrid abominations of mass destruction. And to think I'm responsible fore their predecessors' creation."

She cupped his chin, "You are not to blame. It has gotten into the wrong hand. Nevertheless, they can never have the knowledge of Iron Man, locked away inside of that thick skull."

"Neh, I've got a souvenir."

He pulled out a black three prong from the back of his shorts. The kunai had such a worn out scroll attached to the hilt.

"One of Japan's antiques that is worth billions." Virginia giggled. "May we resumed." He winked at her before puckering his lips.

"Oh... mister. You're always one of a kind."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. To her surprise, she felt no lips. No warmth moisture of skin, overlapping her lips. That was when she open her eyes. Tony Stark was gone like the wind.

"Tony?"

~~ Somewhere in the Land of the Moon ~~

(Unknown Beach)

Sakura and Hinata were splashing saltwater onto their faces, as they cuddled into a ball. They both kissed each other passionately for a minute. The broke away. Emerald eyes onto lavender. Sakura's eyes, trailed to her wife's breast.

"I wish I had your size, Hinata."

Hinata blushed madly.

"Sakura-san, I-I enjoyed them. I'm s-sure Naruto-kun enjoyed them too."

"At least these are bigger," said a voice behind them.

Sakura yelped as a hand stroked her butt. A shirtless blond, spiky hair man in his early twenties appeared behind them. He had six whisker markings. Three on each cheek. He gave out a cheeky grin.

The pinked hair kunoich Sakura turned around, and brought her fist down upon his cranium.

"Baka! How much times I tell you do not do that in public!"

Naruto rubbing his sore cranium.

"last time I checked, this was a private resort, dattebayo." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Baka," she muttered, but held one of his hand.

"Hinata-chan, will you do something about Sakura-chan?" he pouted.

Hinata giggled, "Sure... you can. Come here and give us a kiss." Hinata took hold of his other hand.

Naruto grinned evilly. The three leaned in for a kissed. Unfortunately, something landed between them. The girls were pushed further back into the ocean with the waves, towering over their heads. Their eyes glued to the shoreline where their husband was lying prone with someone draped over him.

Naruto felt something, pursing on his lip. He thought it had to be one of his wives. But when he opened his eyes. Horror filled those cerulean eyes like nothing before witnessed. Multi-billionaire Tony Stark was on top of him.

Screams could be heard from miles away.****  
><strong>**

**The End**

* * *

><p>Prequels to the Double Impact story (NarutoIron Man Crossover)

**Iron Man:**

Book I: Man In the Iron Suit

Book II: Rise of the Machines

BooK III: Robotic Warfare

**Naruto:**

Taming Two Hearts or Breaking One (Originally written by Gravenimage)


	10. Chapter 9 Team 7

Chapter 9: Team 7

_**T**_he tower was in view just fifty meters away. ROOT was hot on his trail. He peered over his shoulders to see how far the patrol was behind him. He estimated about twenty yards, out from the misty abyss, Senbons volleyed. Namikaze jetted of the tree. Seconds later, pecking sounds could be heard from behind. Namikze dared to peer over his shoulders to see the three was pricked with senbons, giving it that porcupine look. Namikaze sighed, and Sasuke was beginning to be awake. Namikaze glanced at the Uchiha and gawped at him in the face at close proximity between them both. Sasuke blinked twice before his mind registered Naruto's face.

At that moment, Namikaze saw the crimson Sharingan initiated. He could tell that Sasuke at any instant would accost him. Namikaze felt a string or a twine, lassoed around his ankles. Namikaze only had a millisecond to glance down and seen that it was a ninja cable before it recoiled. Namikaze was tripped. He fell on his stomach vehemently. He grunted and looked forward to as Sasuke was air born. Sasuke exhibited no hint of anger anymore as he only stared at the hopeless clone, both legs tied together.

"Go... run! The tower is up ahea..."

Sasuke watched the clone's body being wheeled into the misty abyss like a fish on a hook, never to be seen again. "Nice knowing you, dobe." Sasuke sprinted with all his might. He could hear flying projectiles headed his way. The stairway was within five paces. He could taste it. Victory. It was within his reach. With that final step to the door, Shurikens struck the door frames. And several of them managed to graze at his left shoulder, but nothing fatal. Sasuke however, let out a grunt as he put presure on his wounded shoulder.

He walked up the staircase in silence. And what he didn't expect to see were six of his former classmates waiting for him at the corridor. The boys let out a tantrum sighed while Ino's eyes sparkled with pink and purple hearts. Her heart was racing, and the hue in her cheeks tinted pale red.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ino ran up to him and jumped his back, wrapping her arms around his chest. To her disappointment, Sasuke grasps her two arms to loosen the hold she has on him. Ino fell hard on her behind and for a moment or two. Shikamaru thought she was going to burst into tears, but she held it like a big girl. Shikamaru dished out a glare in the Uchiha's way. _Troublesome Uchiha._

"Did you say something, Nara!" Sasuke glared at him.

Shikamaru's eyes where agape as if he'd exactly seen a ghost. Did I just say it out loud?

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Speaking of the orange devil, have you seen Naruto by any chance?" Kiba asked

"Why do you even ask. The dobe is a goner. He's been picked off by the Anbu." Sasuke said it proudly.

An explosion from outside rocked the tower. The five knew that it was created by Naruto. Shikamaru nodded as Kiba glanced in his direction.

"Or the knucklehead has out witted the Anbu." Kiba smirked.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted like.

* * *

><p>The water was extremely cold. The three were spiraling out of control. Sakura held on to Uzumaki with all of her might, while Namakize held her had, while trying to swim to the surface. The kunai that he discarded into the stream was skimmed away by the current as he predicted, but never in his wildest dreams that it would be swept into the deep, and they were submerged quite profoundly. He glazed at looked at Sakura. She was at her limit. Namikaze glanced up as he could make out the orange specs of light on the surface. He followed it, which led him to land. Sakura was coughing and panting as Namikaze hauled her out of the water.<p>

However, Uzumaki remained motionless and he was still breeding. While they were under water, Namikaze watched as Sakura was sharing her oxygen with Uzumaki, seeing that Uzumaki couldn't properly breath on his own. He smirked at the thought Sakura had to purse her lips to his in order for an exchange of air. Too bad Uzumaki was not awake to experience the exchange, or nevertheless. It was for his safety that he doesn't know.

Namikaze's skin was disintegrating into chunks of wood.

"Naruto, your skin."

"I've suspended all my chakra. Now this body will be crumpled into a pile of timber. But do not stress, I made contact with the clone while we were underwater. He's made it to the tower with Sasuke. And we're beneath it."

Namikaze didn't like the impression on her face, and he was right.

"I knew it I knew! Sasuke-kun is the best!" She exclaimed

"Don't give your hopes up!" He chastised her. "You still need to get Uzumaki to the upper level of this catacomb, and you have less than an hour to do so. Until we meet next time."

Namikaze's body solidified into a wooden statue for about five seconds before crumbling into saw dust. Sakura was crying as if she experienced someones death that was close to her. She mentally berated herself for not controlling her excitement. But there was nothing she could do but to carry on. Sakura, with all of her might, dragged Naruto to the niche of the cave. The walls were lit up like candles, so it would provide some warmth for an imbued Naruto. Sakura her a humming coming from above the gorge. Sakura's instincts told her to equip herself with a kunai.

"Who goes there?"

The air lit up into a fireball the size of a basketball as it zipped its way down in a spiraling arc, landing with the sound of a firecracker just several feet way from her. Sakura could make out the inside of a fireball. At first, she thought it was a roaster. However, it's colors were made up of both ruddy and gold. The upper body, wing and tail were scarlet. Beneath and the lower region of its body was a pure gold hue of feathers. Sakura awestruck as the bird was ravishing sight to look at. At the same time, it's right wing had been cut in half and crippled from a battle, fought long ago. It had one slash of a talon scar over its left eye.

His face remained impassive, or more discerning like. The fire that silhouetted him like an aura was extinguished. It flapped its left wing several times before raising its talons in an oddly fashion as a form of friendly gesture.

"You there, It's been so long since I've seen such a youngster. What brings you here to my domain?"

Sakura blanched.

"You talked!" She exclaimed. The firebird narrowed his eyes. "Oh... I'm um..." Sakura looked at Naruto. "My friend needs help. He's been poisoned."

The firebird hopped stuttered step towards the unconscious Naruto. Its talons traced his cheeks, removing that strands of hair from the blond teen's eyes. Then he proceeded to open Naruto's mouth. Inside, he saw foam accumulating in the gums. The expression written over his face was a grim one. Sakura didn't like the look written on the birds face. She swallowed hard, clutching her hands and praying to Kami to save Naruto. The bird sternly glanced at Sakura.

"This is not your average everyday poison. This is from a rare Wolfsbane used by the Senju Clan. Its main objective is not to attack the body, but the person chakra network. It's sole created to kill people that are Biiju hosts."

The firebird touched Naruto's belly as he could feel demonic aura from within Naruto. _Don't tell me this boy_ _has the Kyuubi._

Suddenly, visions and premonitions of the future flowed through the birds mind. A much older teenager Naruto was standing on the Kyuubi, fighting an orange masked man dressed in black robes. Naruto, in the bird's premonition, was shown to be shrouded in a cloak of Kyuubi chakra, wearing a magatama necklace. _I can't believe this. For nearly 500 years, I've been searching for you for a very long time... __**Prophecy Child.**_

"Can you cure him or not!" Sakura whined.

The bird crocked its head in Sakura's direction, glaring at her. "You," he pointed at Sakura, "come here." Sakura did as she was told, cringing at the bird's demonic mood. Sakura gulped has it placed its talon upon her head. Visions on the future poured into the bird's mid.

"Impossible! You are her." Sakura stared at him with awe. "You will fall in love the New Sage."

"What!" she exclaimed madly.

"I'm a guardian of the Salamander Contract and my duty to give the contract to you."

"**This is getting weirder by the minute**." Inner Sakura sighed.

"M-me? Why me?"

"The Salamanders are said to produce the world's deadliest toxins, including the most dangerous of them, the **Black Miasma**. This toxin was produced by the late Rikudo Sennin during his prime. It was said that he solely designed it for the slaying Dragons of the Old Testament."

Sakura was becoming unsettled and impatient for each passing second, knowing that Naruto was close to dying. And she had no intentions of listening to this old geezer. Sakura brushed the strands of the hair way from her eyes and turned and glared to the bird.

"I don't care about any of that! All I want is Naruto to be healed. If you're not going to help me, then I'll go get help elsewhere!"

The firebird hissed and flapped his wings to cut her off. "Another time perhaps. As I, being a _phoenix_, my elixir from fresh tears can easily be cleansed and eradicate any toxin on the face of the Earth in merely seconds. However, I've lost that ability once I've reached an elderly age."

All hope was loss. Sakura thought. Naruto was going to die a slow death. The worse thing about it that she never got a chance to say, thank you to Naruto for saving her life. She was willing to make up to him with a possible date, not like she'd said to him before prior, using him for getting Sasuke on the team. She also wanted to get to know Naruto better. She was willingly to spend the night at his apartment to see how he lives, eat and sleep. What she heard, his house was like a pig pen, and she wanted to experience his type of life for one night, regardless if Naruto becomes her teammate or not.

Although she had no intentions of sleeping with him or have whatsoever any intimate thoughts of Naruto while she planned to sleep over his apartment for one night. Sakura sniffled as tears cascaded down her cheeks, raining with perpetual culpability that would never see to be resolved. She'd wiped her tears that fell on Naruto's face with her fingers, tracing her fingers down his whisker markings. She admitted. It felt good, but her stomach felt jarred. The hue in Naruto's face was changing to blue berry. The foams dripping down his two chins expanded. Sakura brushed them off with her thumb, smudging the side of his cheeks.

"However, there's another alternative, but it will be tricky and dangerous for a youngling such as yourself."

Sakura sponged the tears from her eyes. Her eye was filled with resoluteness. Whatever danger lies ahead. At the very least she could make amends of the past. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her face narrowed. Her lips were straight, showing no sign of happiness nor sadness.

"I'll do it," she said it stoically. "What must I do?"

"The Salamanders's toxins can be nullified just about any poison into an antidote. But first, you'll have to make a pact with the Salamanders by signing the contract."

The Phoenix reared back on its two talons. Sakura could hear the claw, digging into the earth. His stomach expanded, exhaling and intake a lot of oxygen. His mouth opened, and Sakura could see something rising from within. Suddenly, a giant scroll perhaps nearly as long as her and about two feet thick, lunged out of his mouth and landed horizontally next to her feel, and it unraveled its self. There, written on the scrolls where names of Salamanders that are capable of being conjured by a summoner.

"Sign your name in blood. The pact will be made. After that, use what hand you want to summon a Salamander. Stamp the box to the left of your signature with your blood. That hand print will be registered in the archives."

Sakura rummaged through her holster, strapped to her right hamstring, pulling out a kunai. Sakura squinted, inhaling sharply. With one quick motion, she slid the kunai across, cutting the inside of her hand. It hurt, but she forced the pain through the back of her mind. She began to sign the contract with her index finger. The blood, on impact was being absorbed into the scroll without a single trace of stain. Sakura then imprinted her hand in the box next to her signature. About two and a half seconds later, violet miasma oozed its way out of the scroll, spreading like a fountain.

Sakura took two halfhearted deep breaths before she held her breath and capped her nose and mouth. She gagged as she felt and thousand needles pricking through her skull cap. Her ears drums, ringing like from a bell tower, standing next to one. Nearly every muscle in her body felt like it was being twisted into a knot. Sakura gagged and started coughing out blood. The hue in her face changed to blue. Her eyes, nose, and ears were bleeding. Her vision started to become blurry, and that was the last thing she'd seen before her body started to relapse.

The Phoenix observed the children. His first look was at Naruto, breathing in the miasma. Naruto began trashing about as if he was having nightmares. When the miasma subsided, Sakura's eyes began to open. She stood up to a sitting position, feeling light headed. She began choking. Her hers filled with water, eyes rolling behind her head. She then puked out a violet mist of poisonous fumes.

"I'll be darn dang. You survived the trial"

"**Cha! Remind me to kill that bird when this is all over!**" Inner Sakura roared with anger.

_So do I, but let's not forget that he'd help us._

"**But what about Naruto?"**

Sakura's jaded eyes traveled to the unconscious Naruto. He was still breathing. She made an attempt to stand. Her legs felt numb. Her knees buckled, and she tumbled forward. She let out a soft moaned.

"Easy kido! Let your body adjust to the poison in your blood stream..."

"What is happening to me?" she snarled.

"The poison in you has merged with your blood cells, producing antibodies that make you have immunity to all the Salamander toxins, including other non related toxin like snake venom. It is essentially crucial that you have immunity, or else you'll end up like your enemies." His eyes, darted over to Naruto. "Your friend... do not breath on him or any living thing you come into contact for the next five hours. The poison is still active inside of you."

"**What a bomber! Can't kiss Namikaze-kun for five more hours!**"

_Look who's talking, I can't even hug Sasuke-kun She pouted._

"**Oh... didn't you forget? Your precious Sasuke-kun nearly k-i-l-l-e-d us.**"

_But he was forced to do that to me. It's Orochimaru-sama's fault! You heard him yourself too! All girls who annoyed him can be killed in these exams, But I can 'change him'. We just need to be on the same team._

"**Good luck with that, but don't forget Naruto. We are in his debt."**

"Do you have any name, young woman?"

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts. Brushing the strands of pink hair from her face, she saw that the phoenix was eager for an answer. She nodded in confusion and abashment, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Oh right," she said it halfheartedly. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Cherry Blossom, such a beautiful name for a young gal as yourself." Sakura looked away, hiding her blush. "Call me Hantoon."

Hantoon sensed a disturbance in the air. Something was approaching from the east side of the cave. He flapped his wings, and he took off like a guided missile and tackled Sakura. Sakura sprawling on her back with the following of a sickening, crunching thud as she glanced up and saw a giant Shuriken forced its way passed Hantoon, clipping off one of his wings. Hatoon was wailing in pain.

Sakura's eyes remained on the giant Shuriken. Her the glint in her was horrific. There stood on her former academy Chuunin instructors, Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei! WHY!"

His eyes darted at the pink hair Cherry Blossom. His eye brows were twitching.

"You and that bird were in my way. You wish the value your life, Sakura? Then leave the Kyuubi brat to me! This is your last chance."

Sakura eyes were watery. Sure, Naruto's pranks were harmless, so why Mizuke-sensei wanted to murder Naruto? Sakura then realized that it wasn't about the pranks and mischief that Naruto has caused in the past. It was a personal vendetta.

"You will not hurt Naruto!"

Sakura took out a kunai and started charging Mizuki. She lunged the knife, but her wist was caught in transition. He squeezed so hard that she winced and lost hold of the knife. She did the only was to spit in his face as a distraction, so she could perform roundhouse kick Mizuki Sakura's speed was not enough as Mizuki blocked it. He swung her around like a pinata and punted her in the gut. Sakura let out a whispering grunt. She nearly collided into the unconscious Naruto.

Sakura puked out her dinner. The kick was immensely powerful. She thought. The pain was excruciating, but she held back her tears. She would not cry. Never for this maniac.

Laughing sadistically, "Haruno, it's going to take more than a basic academy Tai-jutsu jutsu to defeat the likes of me! Let me show you how it's done!" He unwrapped his final large Shuriken from his back and raised it above his head, twirling it like a helicopter propeller on the peak of his fingers.

"DIE!"

Sakura held out her arms as if she was going to hug someone. Mizuki threw the kunai at Sakura. Sakura gulped, closing her eyes. _Naruto... I could never repay you for your kindness. Thank you for everything._ Tears rained down here cheeks. She knew this time. She was going to die. She wanted to befriend Naruto, even though it was going against her parents, saying to stay away from him.

Sakura felt a force slammed into her ribcage. She knew someone tackled her out of the way, but who? She recovered, eyes glancing. She saw an orange tarp above, but further observation. It was an orange jumpsuit. Her eyes went agape. She saw a pair of angry cerulean eyes looking at her. There were pretty but at the same time, filled with rage.

"You were going to kill Sakura-chan dattebayo! I will never forgive you for that!" Naruto clamped his hands and weaved a Tiger Seal. "**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Justu!**"

Shadow clones filled the cave. Sakura was astonished. _Naruto... you never cease to amaze me._

Mizuki laughed hysterically. "Impressive for a dropout. Never thought you'd learned an advance jutsu. Allow me to show you Orochimaru-sama's power!"

Mizuki pulled out a vile of maroon substance, hidden in his vest and drank it. They hue in his eychanged to gold. The iris and pupil bared the slits of a tiger. Mizuki's body went in through a transformation and soon became an eight-feet tall tiger-man. His skin and stripes were the same as a Bengal Tiger.

Sakura stared at her former instructor horrified by his appearance. Naruto just gritted his teeth and pointed at him.

"Oh yeah! Here we go!" All the clones said at the same time.

Mizuki laughed, pouncing on the first group of clones, clawing them in the face. He grasped one of the clone's legs and swung the lone like a baseball bat. He released the clone and it vaulted into another group of clone, destroying the clones. He then knelt one clone in the gut, hammered another in the back of his head. Mizuki decimated the clones within, and Naruto was coming at him with a punch.

Mizuki caught Naruto by the arm, and his free hand, punched him in the gut. Naruto's body skidded. Mizuki's lightening speed made him materialized ahead of Naruto. He stepped on Naruto's back a grinned evilly. His face was busted open. Blood trickled from his nose as Mizuke punted him in the gut.

Naruto made a howling grunting, spitting out more blood. Mizuki trounced his fist, striking the blond on his spine. Naruto grunted. Mizuki latched his hand onto Naruto's face and lifted him by the head. Naruto grunted. His face was being crushed by the massive hand of Mizuki. Naruto tried to waggle himself free, but it proved rather to be more excruciating than being inanimate. Naruto coughed out blood.

Mizuki, raised his fist to continue his relentless beating, but Sakura cried out from the other side of the gorge made Mizuki halt, his left brow raised with curiosity. He was baffled to why the number-one fangirl of Sasuke's was so protective of the Kyuubi's host. Last he recalled. Sakura had a tendency to berate and beat Naruto to a bloody pulp comically all because she thought Naruto was a hindrance to Sasuke's heart. First, she abhorred the boy's presence.

And now she's being protective of him.

He truly never understood a girl's heart.

"Why? Why do you value this monster's life? The world will be a better place without his kind!"

"No!" she cried. "You're wrong!"

Hearing this, Naruto peered through the finger tips of Mizuki.

"Sa-ku-cha."

"It took me long enough to acknowledge him. Naruto may be an annoying, obnoxious baka, but he's a sweetheart! He is anything but a monster you people label him away to be one!" Sakura gritted her teeth as she pulled out another kunai from her weapon's holster. "I will not stand idly and watch you torture him any longer... CHA!"

Sakura charged at him a second time and heard Naruto mumbling, "Run." Sakura shook her head as she couldn't abandon him. Naruto was her savior, and it was time to repay the debt. Mizuki glanced at a her peculiarly as he tossed Naruto into her. Their bodies collided like a bowling ball pin. Sakura and Naruto skidded several yards apart, accelerating towards the shrew, jagged walls of the gorge.

Hatoon, was on the receiving end. He was inhaling fairy dust from its wings—body being extended—than he expelled a flame breath than transformed into a shape of a twenty-foot rainbow-colored phoenix. The Phoenix glided through Naruto and Sakura as they were consumed in its flames. The flame did its tricked in two stages. They were thrust backwards, away from the spiked walls and secondly. Their wounds, lumps, and scrapes were magically healed like a Jinchuuriki.

Flames magically never burnt them.

"Wow," an awing Naruto grinned.

"Amazing... so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed.

Mizuki screeched, biting his lower lips. He had no where to run.

_Curse that bird! _

Mizuki shot out a water bullet from his mouth and towards the flame shape phoenix. The water bullet was evaporated on contact. Mizuki's eyes bulged horrifically.

"NO!" The fireball was glided into him.

Naruto and Sakura looked away as Mizuki was being incinerated alive. Mizuki horrifying screams made Sakura cringe, and Naruto was used to the screams of someone dying with years of experience on missions with Minato. And when the screaming subsided. Sakura moved to Hantoon. He was dying that much she could discern. Fresh tears pour down her cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that. My time as finally come." He said it faintly. "I've used up much of my powers and over exceeded my life span, protecting the Salamander Contract. You two are going to be splendid in your primes." He coughed.

"Don't speak, Hantoon-sama! Save your strength!" Sakura scooped a dying into her arms.

"Cool! A talking bird with fire." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, shut up! Can't you see he is dying!"

Sakura was full with tears, and Naruto suddenly felt guild.

"The flame has cleansed the poison too." He squinted at Sakura's direction. Hantoon's remaining wings was on fire. The feathers were turning into molten rock. "Quickly, pluck as many of them as you can."

Sakura nodded. The molten feathers solidified in her hand in a petrified state. Sakura managed to pluck out four feathers. She glanced at them—the size of her hands—before she tucked them into her weapon's holster with one hand.

"Be w-warned, my flames don't have the power to revive the fallen. H-however, it won't be distinguished immediately. The duration of the flame is solely depended upon your chakra. You will be soulbound to the flame, and it will feed off your chakra. Telepathically, you can command it to your will."

Hantoon coughed weakly.

"Hey!"

"Hantoon-sama! Please stop talking."

Sakura cried. Her crying was killing him mentally he hated seeing her sad. He wished he could do anything to comfort her of her sadness. He wanted to yell at Hantoon not to give up, but he knew the phoenix would die any moment, judging by the look in his eyes as the light was fading and the tone of his weary voice.

"A-and do t-take pre-pe-precaution to-to deactivate the flame... on... command..."

Hantoon closed his eyes for the last time, breathing in his final breath. His head fell and was dangling on the side of her forearm. Sakura shook a deceased.

"Hatoon-sama!" she shook him a again. "Wake up! Wake up!"

No response again. Hantoon's body was ignited of fire. Sakura flinched, dropping the corpse. The corpse never made to earth as it was incinerated into ashes. Sakura faltr to her knees, wailing and weeping. Naruto sat and scooted over next to her. He didn't look at her. He could bear to look at her. She was so torn up mentally. Naruto's nails dug into his palms. Now he knew how fragile Sakura was from the inside.

Just the way he'd imagined it. She's tough and ruthlessly tsundere from the outside, but inside. She was a flower. She was never cut out to be a shinobi. She coudn't handle death like him. But it was not his call.

If she still wants to pursue her career as a kunoichi.

He was not right to decline and deprived her of it.

However, what he can do is always be there for her. Protect her from the dangers that lies ahead in time. Make her happy.

Naruto patted Sakura on the shoulder. To his surprise, Sakura lounged into him, face buried deep in his chest. Never he'd imagine Sakura hugging him. This would have been one of the moments that he would calibrate. Sakura crying made him guts churned. He didn't know what do. Should he return the hug or not. Finally coming to a decision, he ran his hand down her back—up and down.

Sakura nearly embarrassed herself by moaning in ecstasy.

A shadow over lapped them. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out from his eye socket._ I've should have known better... dattebayo!_

"Lesson one. NEVER TURN YOUR BACK AND TAKE YOUR EYES OF YOUR ENEMY!"

Naruto crocked his head up. Mizuki was back into his original state, this time to be scrawnier than before. His body was burned severely. The smell of charred human flesh was intoxicated. Mizuki already had his kunai in motion.

"MUHAHAHAH! YOUR END IS HERE, KYUUBI-BRAT YAH!" He laughed hysterically.

Naruto only had enough time to squint. The kunai to the center of his cranium. Naruto felt a blade grazed at his right cheek from the back to the front. He heard the sound of the kunai clattering on the rocky floor. Naruto felt Sakura separated from him. He observed her. The tears hindered spurting. He red-jaded eyes glared at Mizuki, and that was when he'd heard Mizuki choking.

Mizuke was on two knees, puking out blood. He saw blood from his eyes, nose and ears oozing out. Mizuki collapsed on his back. Mizuki's relapse with seizures. The same symptom Sakura had—foam coming out of his mouth. Two seconds later, his life was taken from the Salimander poison from Sakura's tainted saliva that she spat in his face. Know she knew what Hantoon meant not to hug and breathe on people.

Naruto, dumbfounded pointed at Mizuki. "What the heck!" He said it in unison.

"Poisoned," she muttered and naruto turned to her ambiguously as he gave her a shrug. She sighed in defeat. "Ah... never mind. Let's head up stairs."

"Right... dattebayo.!"

* * *

><p>The rookie nine had all been reunited. When the seven graduates first laid eyes upon Naruto and Sakura walking up the staircase. They couldn't believe what they saw. Both Naruto and Sakura coexisting together. Not only, that, but there attires had holes and scrapes, and the most comical part of it, they were covered in black charcoal from the friendly flame. Many of them, including Sasuke wondered what may have happened to them.<p>

Nevertheless, the nine rookies rallied to their rooms. Sasuke scorned that he'd end up with Naruto and Sakura. To his surprise, Sakura was not fawning like usually. He was glad momentarily. Listening to the gates to the tower closing, Sasuke crocked his head to the entrance, listening to the footsteps approach the entrance to their room. A jonin had shun-shined in the center of the room, scaring the hell out of Sakura.

Naruto observed the man. In the background, he heard Sasuke growling. Naruto recognized the masked and the hetai-aite covering the left eye of the silver, spiky haired jonin. Naruto easily identified him as Hatake Kakashi. And this was the first time he had seen him in six years. Nothing much has changed except that he was not wearing an anbu mask.

Kakashi glanced at the weary graduates. He was shocked and astounded that the three of them were not injured. Sasuke seemed to be fine, but he wondered what had happened to Naruto and Sakura. He could tell by the smell of charcoal, emitting that been through a fire.

The three of them looked at him wearily. He wouldn't blame them, after countless battles of survival the fitess. He felt sickened that these children had participated in such gruesome exams. Konoha's Genin Exams were rated second just under Kirikagure for the most brutal and vitality exams hosted between the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

"My first impression, you all have been through hell. "

They nodded wearily.

"Get some rest you three and meet up at the rooftop of this tower at exactly noon."

* * *

><p>They sat on the benches. Sakura was up to her usually fawning, but weariness was getting the best of her. Sasuke like normally brooding. Naruto absolutely quiet. Kakashi leaned on the rail of the roof top, reading an orange cover book. He flipped it shut and put it in his weapon's holster. He grimaced what he had to do next, but he needed to get the introductions finish first.<p>

"Before we begin the introductions, let's just say the nine of you are split into three teams. We are **Team 7**."

The three of them sighed tiredly. Kakashi squinted and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked without interest.

Kakashi sighed, flailing his arms out. "How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that."

Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourselves first... dattebayo!"

"Yeah, you look kind of suspicious." She retorted.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes." He faked a cough, sensing their disgruntle. "Dreams for the future... hmm... I have lots of hobbies."

"Wha..." Naruto whined.

"All he told us was his name," she muttered and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Kakaksh's cyclopes eye landed on the Cherry Blossom.

"You first, pinky."

Sakura smiled. "Hi my name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are..." she glanced in Sasuke's direction. "My dreams are..." she started blushing. "My goals are..." she squealed.

_Kakashi sighed, Girls these days only think about boys more than ninja training._

"What do you hate?"

"Naru..." Sakura had caught herself by covering her mouth with her hand. For the first time, she glanced Naruto's way. She could read him like, and he was frowning. She could never say that now after all he'd done for her. "People who proclaim someone precious to me a monster!"

_What made her changed her mind?_ Kakashi thought before clearing his throat out.

"Okay, blondie you're up."

"Believe it! I am Uzumaki Naruto. The Nine-Tails host and the Legendary Crimson Fox... dattebayo!"

_That's not something to be proud of, Naruto._ Kakashi shook his head.

"I Like the ramen from Ichiraku Ramen. What I like even more is Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. I Hate the thirty seconds to warm up an instant noodle! And I absolutely hate washing my clothes and hanging them! "

Everyone looked at him like an idiot.

_Is ramen all he talks about?_ Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"My dream is to become the greatest Hokage! And my goals... are to put an end to the rebellion and restore peace to the world!"

_Very carefully thought out. I'll always be by your side Naruto._ Kakashi smiled

_Oh Naruto, I hope you don't have to kill your parents to achieve that. _Sakura nearly cried again.

"Hmph..." Sasuke grunted.

"How about you?" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things. This is not a dream. I will make it a reality. I'll kill certain individuals, and my goal is to restore the Uchiha Clan." He glared.

_I hope he was talking about me._ Naruto cringed.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Sakura exclaimed with dreamy heart eyes.

"**Where's Namikaze-kun when you need him!**"

_Just my luck. An avenger._

"Okay, now that's out of the way, before I can grant you guy Genin privileges. There is something you'll three need to do for me."

"What now?" Naruto complained.

"Baka!" She hit Naruto over the head. "Sorry about that, sensei."

Kakashi smiled halfheartedly. _She reminds me of Rin, but with Kushina-sama's temper. _

"Although, it's not recommended. I'll have to reevaluate your Genin Exams tomorrow at noon. Be at the training field which is shown in this paper." Kakashi gives them a sheet each. "Whatever you do. Do not eat anything. And one more thing, Hokage-sama instructed Team 7 to assist Naruto cleaning the graffiti Hokage monument. Failure to comply will result in all three of you to return to the academy. See you there soon."

Kakashi waived and used a shunshin to teleport himself of the tower. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura glared at the prankster.

"NARUTO!"

"Wo... guys... I can be explained.

Sakura curled her fists, veins bursting out of her forehead, eyes raging white.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto gulped.

He fled.

"Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Sakura chased after him into the forest.


	11. Chapter 10 Prelude To War

Chapter 10: Prelude to War

_**T**_eam Seven met at the training the next day after they had to scour the statue faces on Hokage Monument. Naruto was never left off the hook by Sakura as she continued to chase Naruto around Konoha. Fortunately, Naruto was still intact for the evaluation. The evaluation was a bell training exercise to ascertain who was going to be weeded out. Things never gone that well for the three graduates from the start.

At the end, they had failed to retrieve one of the bells, and since Naruto was apprehended in the act of eating a plate lunch. He was tied to a log. It was the exactly the same way he remembered it since he was six years old. He had to retrieve a bell from Minato in the forest. Of course, he never succeeded and was also tied to a log as he watched Minato and Jiraiya ate their food.

Sakura tried to feed a tied-up Naruto. Kakashi warned them not to feed Naruto, or else they would fail. Sakura was caught in the act. To say the very least, Naruto was not intimidated, unlike his two teammates. If he guessed right, all this was about teamwork. He'd learned this lesson when Minato had fed him his lunch. Minato explained to him that not everything he could accomplish solo. He would need to rely on others as well.

Teamwork is very essential in life.

Nevertheless, the three passed the evaluation, and they were rewarded with their headband. The very next day, they had their first mission was a D-rank. The mission was simply chores. Clean the Academy training grounds and bathrooms. It brought back repugnant memories when he had during his time with Akatsuki. He had to do 45 D-rank chores in a roll. And when it came to the 45th, he'd thrown a tantrum at the age of seven, and he received the end of a mama tsundere taunting. Kushina even punched the office desk in half.

Likewise, he never made the same confounded behavior with Danzo, knowing that he could jeopardize the secret mission. Most of the time, he had to conjure Namikze in his position just to make sure he doesn't get out of line. And when they get the call that they were needed for a B-rank mission in the Land of Waves, Naruto could keep his childhood demeanor under control, which he got scoldings from both Sakura and Iruka at the mission briefing.

They were to escort a mid-age bridge builder named Tasuna from Nami no Kuni to the outskirts of Amekagure no Sato. Konoha and Ame were on good terms due to Danzo and Hanzo's friendship. On their way, they were attacked by Kiri's Demon Brothers, who were chuunin rogue ninjas. Kakashi was shredded into molecules of his own flesh from flimsily metallic saw. Naruto and Sasuke together incapacitated the brothers while Sakura remained behind guarding Tazuna.

When Kakashi finally revealed himself from the shadows, he explained that he'd used a substitute jutsu to escape the saw and observed the fight a hiding place. Kakashi then glanced at the mid aged bridge builder with a peculiar look.

He never expected trouble to find then in a friendly zone. When rogue ninjas or exiled shinobi were sighted in between the boundary lines of that draws the Hi no Kuni and Ame together, they were easily spotted. Hanzo and Danzo like to call it the Kill Zone.

It turns out to be that Hanzo secretly hired rogue ninjas to capture Tazuna, Naruto and eliminating the rest of Team 7. Hanzo was after the Kyuubi that resided in Naruto after Tasuna built the bridge. The Salamanders had made contact with Sakura and asked permission to train her for a week. Kakashi complied. During that time, the remaining Team 7 was under heavy attack by Ame Shinobi disguised as a rogue ninja. The battle proved to be impracticable to overcome without the aid of Namikaze Naruto, which was introduced to Kakashi.

Kakashi was awestruck at the speed, intelligence and integrity of Namikaze Naruto. During his sojourn, he and Sasuke attracted the female population in Ame. Although, the females were more interested in Namikaze's heroic efforts that had gone unnoticed by Sakura, by the time she rejoined her team with two bodyguard salamanders on her shoulders. She was used to Ino and female population, ogling and fawning over Sasuke, but Namikaze was a different story.

She had never experienced Naruto being romantically attracted to any other girl except a certain Hyuuga heiress at home. At first, her thoughts about Namikaze were nothing but platonic, but the more these bimbos she'd called mentally to them. More, Namikaze seemed to be like a priceless exotic item that was extremely rare to obtain on the market. The way they fawned and tried to throw their bodies upon him like whores had aggravated her.

Especially, when Namikaze nicely tried to persuade them to back off. Jealousy and antipathy struck her like a ton of concrete blocks. Her heart ached. She yearned for him, but she was not sure if it was the right curriculum of action because she liked Sasuke too. Her heart has been ensnared by both her teammates.

Her relationship with Uzumaki, on the other hand, is filial.

During their time in Ame, Akatsuki had already sniffed out Danzo and Hanzo's trapped to expose Naruto out in the opening country, and Hanzo was acting as a spy and an informant. Danzo had his suspicions since the beginning of Naruto's days as a Genin. The Genin Exam was designed for the nine remaining graduates left standing to pass, not reached the tower. The tower was a given and to monitor that whomever made it.

In his reign, no Genin has ever made it to the tower. This raised controversial for the K-9 (Konoha nine Rockies). How they passed and manage to decimate a portion of his Anbu Root division remained a mystery. He speculated that the children had help from the outside world or things didn't seem what they appeared. One way to make sure of that was to send the Rockies to the outside world and monitor them from a distance. He didn't need to use Root for this. He has leaders from various small nations he'd conquered or allied with to spy on the children.

The mission had escalated into an all-out battle with Ame, and Team 7 was forced to abort the mission and escorted Tazuna back to Konoha blearily alive, after fighting an exiled **Ice Dragon** nearly half the size of Konoha, hidden along the river that cuts off Ame from the Land of Fire. It took not only Naruto and Sasuke's summoning Gama Bunta and Manda, but Sakura to summon Ibuse, from fighting side alongside them.

But she was thrown off Ibuse's head and fell into the river. She was separated from the rest of Team 7.

Hanzo was infuriated by this and wanted Sakura dead. There was only room for one salamander on the face of the Earth, and he'd be damned if a little girl thwarted his title and legacy since he was a boy. Sakura happened to be estranged from the rest of the team. It wasn't for Hotaru and Senshi—her salamander bodyguards—shielding her from Hanzo's ferocious katana's slashes. Sakura would have been hacked into many pieces.

With the lack of close-quarters combat, Sakura remained hidden behind the two amphibians. They even blocked Hanzo's water and fire-bullet technique. Hanzo's next attack on Sakura was his most devastating signature. This jutsu drove him to fame and glory. With the venomous sac of a salamander, he transplanted into himself; he could create a very potent miasma breath that was said to play an immense role in his victory over the Three Legendary Sannin.

Her bodyguards could protect her from a miasma as it dissipated them into a sea of poisonous vapors. Fortunately, Sakura's antibodies were neutralizing the poison in her system with such an easiness like taking candy away from a baby. Her immunity to poison and venom paid off. Hanzo was stunned and bewildered. Even he was not fully immune to the toxins of his own attach, which was why he'd worn a mask.

Hotaru and Senshi's body had given into the beatings of Hanzo's relentless fire and water attacks as they collapsed before disappearing into buffs of smoke the moment their bodies made contact with the ground. Sakura cringed as she pulled out a kunai from her holster, waving it as a warning to back off. Hanzo knew she was not a close quarter combat fighter. She was a summoner that only reckoned on their summons to do the work.

He could kill her and there was no one to stop him. Hanzo, however, thought Sakura must be worth some high value in Danzo's arsenal; failure to realize this, he sheathed his two Katana's into the scabbards. He congratulated her, surviving his poisonous breath the only the three Legendary Sannin in history survived that attack. Sakura like Tsunaded, Jiraiya and Orichimaru was granted a special title.

Hanzo referred to her as his and thee **Sanshouo no Hana** (Salamander's Blossom) due to her first name and how she blossomed and blend in with the miasma like a flower and had the courage of a thousand spirited kunoichi, fighting a foe whom you had one and a million chance to defeat and the best part, that she'd survived his most lethal jutsu just like the three legendary Sannin. At that time, Team 7 caught up at her.

Hanzo proclaimed that Ame and Konoha were no longer in an alliance, and he gave them the option to flee with the bridge builder while he was still in a good mood. Team 7 and Tazuna made their way over the incomplete bridge that Tuzuna failed to finish. They were glad that they could put Ame aside.

It had been a day since they departed Ame. Sakura as usual whined about her torn garment and dirty fingernails. Naruto eating an instant cup of noddles down by the campfire, reminiscing about the times he got to spend with Sakura. Sasuke remained brooding like a hell hound, hunched in the corner of his tent. He couldn't help but either to be grateful

about Namikaze's appearance or not. Honestly, he was glad that Sakura's attention was diverted elsewhere. Rarely, any conversation sparked between him and her resulted in her asking him out on dates. On the other hand, he still had never forgotten about the Genin Exams.

He was going to get his revenge on Namikaze Naruto one way or another.

Kakashi and Tazuna remained in deep conversation, talking about stories of their past life. Kakashi said that his mother had died while giving birth to him. Tazuna felt a sickness, stirred from within his belly, when Kakashi continued to tell the stories about his shinobi life in Team Minato. He'd lost both his teammates and his sensei, rebelled against Konoha and was exiled with his wife.

Tazuna felt terribly sorry for him. Even his life was not pleasant with the corrupted merchant known as Gato, plundering resources from the Nami no Kuni, and scavenging from the week. His late son in-law was murdered for resisting against his heinous acts of righteousness. There was no one to stand up to him because his alliance with Kiri. No one dared to defy him ever again.

Kakashi frowned, the world they lived in, ruled by demented men that only craved for world domination. Quite frankly, he was sick off it. For twelve years, he had to put up with tyranny, the worse experience that he had to take a life of an innocent, but in the eyes of Danzo—guilty as charged.

Something agitated the green patch of leaf three o'clock and nine paces from him and behind Tazuna. The leafs fell, which were still fresh. He then gazed in Naruto's direction, and he beamed Naruto remained prone on his back, but his right hand slowly crept into his weapon's holster and pulled out a kunai, carefully flushed to the side of his hamstring, so that it was concealed from whatever lurked in the treetops.

Kakashi dragged his eyes down the tree where Sasuke remained seated, legs crossed. He too was fiddling a kunai in his hands while he was brooding, his occasional glanced up towards that location. Kakashi then trailed his eyes to Sakura. To say the very least, he was disappointed that Sakura couldn't sniff out the potential threat heading Team 7's way. Hotaru and Senshi whispered to her. Sakura then nodded and pulled out a kunai, but as to not making it obvious that she was expecting to trouble.

Kakashi grinned.

His team was mature for nearly a year. Tazuna was in deep thought when he noticed Kakashi got sidetracked for a minute or two.

"Is something the matter?"

Kakashi tried to linger inpassive and calmly as possible, showing no signs of fear and trepidation. Glancing one more time at his team, Kakashi began to scribble the words with the pointed end of a kunai into the soft, dried dirt, _We are not alone. Act casual._ The words engraved in the dirt could only be seen up close at night in the light of the campfire.

Many expressions were running through his mind.

"Nothings the matter... just some skunks that need to be exterminated."

Four Shurikens were each were placed between the openings between his fingers. Crossing his arms, like he was about to throw two Frisbee, Kakashi heaved eight Shurikens, sailing over the head of Tazuna. The two pairs curved like a baseball, cutting into the twigs and green patch of leafs. Movement of cascading shadows made the three kids to gt in a triangle formation around Tazuna.

Sounds of metal clashing sent chills spiraling down Sakura's spinal cord, gripping the kunai tighter. Naruto just gritted his teeth like a kitsune. Sasuke typically remained his normal brooding demeanor. The Shurikens were deflected in their direction. However, it was not aimed at them. Two figures emerged from the tree top. They were dressed in the Akatsuki black capes with red cloud designs.

Naruto identified the ninja as Momochi Zabuza and his subordinate Haku. _What are they doing here? Kaa-chan. Dad... what the bloody hell is going on?_

Kakashi's eyes went agape._ If they're here, that means..._

"I was wondering when I finally get to meet the famous Copy Cat Ninja—Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Legend says that you have copied over a thousand jutsu with 'that eye'."

"Momochi Zabuza of the Hidden Mist. It's a delightful honor to finally get to know infamous one of the legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Why are you here?"

Haku turned to a bewildered Naruto. He smiled with glee.

"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun." He nearly giggled at the dumbfounded expression written over Naruto's face. "I wouldn't frown too much about it."

Both Sakura and Sasuke shot him a questionable, curiously glance. Naruto, for some reason, felt the hint of betrayal, creeping within his gut. He stared at the toes of his feet, daring not to look them in the eye. He knew that they knew about Akatsuki, and the Konoha rebellion since they were still in the Academy.

"It means nothing to hide it any longer your comrades, your true purpose as a Konoha genin."

"What does he mean by that, dobe?' Sasuke incredulously glared at him.

Naruto, instead, ignored Sasuke and turned sternly to meet Haku straight in the eye. There was no more reason to ly to his teammates. That much he'd owned them an apology. However, the question was; why did they reveal themselves and exposed his him to his team? He then clutched Haku's collar and tugged him closer.

"B-but why? Why did you and Zabuza betrayed me... my family and all the people of Uzushio? WHY!"

"Listen... kid," Zabuza said. "We are here because we came to warn you about two things. Your team has been branded rogue ninjas."

"Wha... heh?"

"It appears that Danzo had premeditated with Hanzo to expose you three kids and the rest of your friends. What you believe is a lie. Konoha and Ame are still on good terms. Hanzo was spying for Danzo all this time and informed him about your guys' abilities. He was completely suspicious about you Rockies since you've passed the Genin Exams."

"Just as a thought," Kakashi replied. "This is not good."

Sakura softly nudged her sensei on the shoulder, apprehensively concerned.

"Pss... Sensei, why is this happen?" All she got was the silent treatment.

"Second reason and it couldn't come a perfect time. The protocol has been received by now, right **Cyclops**?"

Naruto shrewdly turned to his sensei, disbelieving the deviations of events. Minato had told him that an inside source of his would receive a protocol to initiate the coup. He shook his head. He couldn't believe that inside source was his sensei all this time.

"You're thee Cyclops!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi squinted and nodded. "I was going to wait until we've return home to approach you, but it seems things has turned south."

"Naruto-kun, asked him the password," Haku whispered against his ear.

"Right... what is the password?"

Kakashi scratched the back on his head. "The Will of Fire." Naruto nodded. "The information I've received from you that **Operation Maelstrom** will be commenced, during the second stage of the Chuunin Exam that will take place two weeks from now."

Naruto grinned, "Finally!The old man is going to pay for what he's done."

"What is this Operation Maelstrom?" Sasuke asked with amusement.

"It means we're going to abdicate Danzo's position as Hokage an excliminate him."

Sasuke had enough and started tugging on her wrist. Sakura moaned as the iron grip of Sasuke was maiking her wail in pain.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Sakura! We must get away from them. Kakashi and Naruto are the rebels! We are doomed if we stay with them!"

"Teme! Get your hands off of Sakura-chan!." Naruto cocked back his fist, but it was caught by Kakashi.

"Sasuke, do you wish to know the truth what really happen to your Clan? You can hear it all from your family. And, there is nothing at Konoha for her to return home to. Her parents by now should have made it to the safety to the land of waves. Listen to you two, nothing what it seems to appear what it seems to appear. The Godaime Hokage and the Elders has committed treasonous acts against the Yondaime Hokage and his wife."

"Enough gawking around! We must be long gone from here before are presence is discovered. The rendezvous point will be in Nami no Kuni. It is in Tansuka. It's a week on foot."

Zabuza pulled out four tablets grown from the Senju Lifa tree. These were the same tablets that create a Mokuton doppelgangers. Doppelgangers.

~~Sunakagure no Sato~~

Nightfall was just like winter. The chilly gust had a way of seeping into your pore, making you quiver. This was the case in the Land of Wind. Sunakagure no Sato (Village Hidden in The Sand) was known for its fortified man made canyons that surrounded the village like a fortress, and the most ultimate weapon the Shukaku (One-tailed Beast) Jinchuuriki Garaa of the Desert.

The night patrols were approaching the gate. A dozen made had may their way the narrowed valleys. The first to shinobi exchanged words as they ushered them in Suna.

"How's it out there?"

"Every other night, nothing suspicious to report."

"Man... I'm dying for such action."

"Be careful what you wish for."

The anonymous voice crackled through the gusty wind. The sounds of jingle bells were growing louder by each second. Most of the shinobi armed themselves with the standard Kunai Knife, while several unsheathed Ninhontos from their scabbards. An obese figure appeared in the lights of the torches. Sasori, dressed in his Akatsuki Cape, slithered his way towards the gate. One of the garrison commanders could identify him.

"It's the Red Sand!" He pointed out.

"Get him!"

Sasori remained passive. He raised his scorpion puppet tail. He slung it forward once the patrol was within striking distance. From the corner, the sound of metal cutting into flesh and men screeched in tribulation could be heard for miles. From sky view, and desert owl soared over Suna. As it glanced down, Suna was lit up with explosions from where the slaughter had taken place.

~~Iwakagure no Sato~~

Iwa (Village Hidden in the Stones) sat on a mountain rage, being heavily guarded from bellow. On this night, Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the Sadaime Tsuchikage just entered the gate of Iwa. She had to check in with her grandfather immediately after every mission that took place beyond the mountain ranges. It was mostly because the Sandaime felt insecure for her being out within his reach. She was still twelve, despite being a full-fledged chuunin.

"Yo! Sano!" Shigure waved at him.

"What's up bro?"

"Sasha said that she was going to the mall with me."

Kurotsuchi face-palmed. She couldn't believe these suckers, slacking on duty. She coiled her fist, the creased on her forehead.

"Hey you two!" She pointed her finger at the brothers. "The next time I catch you two slacking off, I'll have my grandfather deduct from you salary."

"Forgives us, Kurotsuchi-sama." They bowed.

Not too far from their location, several buildings exploded. People were panicking. They ran into any direction, they possibly before they were cut by a man, dressed in a black cape with red cloud designs flew over them on an immense white puppet dove. Kurotsuchi observed the man with long blond hair with a mini periscope. She gritted her teeth as he dropped what appeared to be an arsenal of clay dolls onto the village people.

"Get away!" She yelled from the top of her lungs.

It was too late. The clay doll detonated like explosives, and it decimated an entire district populated with three-thousand Iwa inhabitants—all perished within seconds. Those who'd made it were mildly burnt. Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth at the two brother, scared out of their wits. Then she crocked her head to the left and got a better glimpse of Deidara waving his hand out at her before he flew away.

Fresh tears were pouring down her cheeks as she observed the corpses and remains of her village people.

"DEIDARA! You fucking bastard!"

~~ Kirikagure no Sato ~~

Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage was enjoying the evening in a hot tub, showering. He was humming like a child. Yagura has a body as a child and could easily be mistaken as one by people. First to Konoha, he created Kiri to be Chigiri no Sato (Village Hidden In The Blood Mist). This was exemplified by barbaric ritual-unlike Konoha's Genin Exams—Kiri Academy would be forced to kill each other down to the last person in order to graduate and become Genin.

Yugara is said to be a ruthless leader.

He was never too fond of disloyalty to him and the village. He made an example out of everyone he suspected or confirmed by disobedience. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist he'd executed was the famous Fuguki Suikazan. No one but Momochi Zabuza dared to cross paths with him. Fortunately, for Zabuza, he made it out of Kiri barely alive after confiding a failed coup and assassination attempt on Yagura's life.

He was just finished, taking a bath. He dressed himself in his nightgown, readying to retire for the evening in the bed chamber. As he reached the corridor, it was flooded with mist. Two shadows figures of humans began to encircle him. Yagura smirked as he could see right through the mists. Zabuza and Haku, dressed in their capes were waiting lashing out at him with their swords. Yagura weaved under and around them with such ease.

"I see... so it seems that Akatsuki won't be doing business with me in the future. You'll wish that you never defy me from the beginning. I'll make it an example by decapitation and mailing your heads back to the Akatsuki."

~~Kumokagure no Sato~~

The Matabi (Two-tailed Beast) swung its two near the Raikage Tower. It was then countered with several octopus tentacles. The Matabi pounced. Its claws procured out towards the eyes where Killer Bee was located, which was in the midpoint of the Bulls head.

The Hachibi (Eight-tailed Beast) maneuvered his left horn that was still intact, compared to his right and rammed it through the Matabi's paw, goring it. The Matabi wailed as she sprawled into a nearby tavern, the villagers scattering like ants, nearly escaping being crushed to death. The Anbu beneath were effortlessly swatted like flies.

"Yugito! Baby let's end this fuss!" Killer Bee sang.

Matabi was on all fours, mouth agape. In the center, it was accumulating its chakra into a highly dense sphere.

"**Biiju Bomb**!"

_Not good. At this rate, she could vaporize half the village_, Hachibi said.

A highly dense beam was shot at them. Those who couldn't evade the attack in time were vaporized. Killer Bee raised all of Hachibi's remaining tentacles as a shield. It made contact, from miles away, a flashed blanketed the entire village, creating a gargantuan mushroom cloud.

~~ Konoha ~~

(Three days after)

"Uzushio you say?" Danzo crossed his fingers. "It hasn't been in existence for nearly thirty years. My men along with some Kumo and Kiri's assistance made sure of that. I've sent in a squad to scour the Uzu Fields six years ago. The Island doesn't exist..."

"Because it's been cloaked."

The man in the black hood said. He was wearing a black cape with a hood over his head. His face was covered by an orange mask with black swirling design. The mask, however, had just one available eye socket, mainly for people that had one intact and with light, like this man only had his right eye.

Danzo cupped his chin, proudly thinking about his next course of action.

"The rebels were last spotted in Nami no Kuni nearly eleven years ago. Conjecturing that you're correct, I'll have the four nations veering to my will in no time. There is no place for Akatsuki to hide... to squirm from desolation."

"Your henchmen have done a splendid job, contriving them for the terrorist attacks on the other nations. This was not foreseen in Minato's plot."

"Tell me about it... it leaves me ambiguous?"

"Haven't figured out yet? Maybe it's time to call it a retirement."

"Do not patronize me, Madara!" He glared.

"Don't want you to catch a heart attack either," he joked. "The Yellow Flash is a true genius. He gave you the list in hopes of diminishing your campaign and conquest for world domination."

"Or to buy time for an invasion. That explains the raiding and ransacks to demoralize the troops."

"According to my source, Akatsuki is planning to launch a full-scale invasion sometime this year. Judging from the inlet my source has on Minato, you've thwarted the element of surprise. I do suspect that he will act hastily."

Danzo crossed his fingers. The glint in his left eye was filled with determination.

"Summing the four Kages shouldn't be a nuisance. The final stages Chuunin Exams is within six weeks. And this will overrule the neutral territorial stipulations to host the meeting between Kages and Daimyos."

"Unfortunately, time is of the essence. I don't think you can afford to wait that long."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Strike Uzushio while you still have the chance." Danzo furrowed a brow. "Don't send all of them. A detachment force should impair them. This should deliberate them for the four Kages to reach Konoha with reinforcements."

Danzo gave it a thought. He had to make sure that Madara was not planning to sabotage Konoha in numerous ways. Anything turns of events that headed south could be devastated. He glanced at the window. It was already a quarter to midnight and the rain was letting up. He could make out the luminous streaks of moonlight just beyond the the horizon, shinning down on the Hokage tower.

"I only have 40,000 available for deployment if needed. Perhaps, 10,000 will do the job with Orochimaru's beasts as a supplement. Still, you haven't given me any substantial evidence that Uzushio's existence."

"You don't. However, according to my source, in about fifteen minutes, Uzushio will make broadcast to the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

"How do you know that this is not a conspiracy... a mirage? I hate to have our friendship diminish."

Madara remained impassive and standstill.

"Like I said, you don't. I'm simply just a messenger."

Danzo's narrowed his eyes.

"Very well then," he continued. "I believe my job, here is done. I need to tend to another business.

Madara's body warped into a swirling vortex. The vortex seemed to disappear through the right eye opening of the orange mask with the sound of firecracker igniting to follow. Thus, the aftermath left Danzo's office a mess, papers that were perched nicely on the desk had scattered onto the ground.

Danzo sighed.

~~ Uzushio ~~

"That lunatic! How could he?" The Yondaime red-head Sovereign slammed her fist through the desk. The desk broke in half.

"I swear once I get my hands on that old War-hawk. He's going to wish that he was never born!"

Minato frowned, not giving her some response. He then beamed toward the door being opened. First, it was the two Sannin, accompany Shizune. Behind her were the remaining Uchiha family, the InoShikaCho, Shibi and Tsume. Minato greeted them, but not in a blissful way.

"What 's the death toll, sensei?"

"According to Myobukuzan's scouts, the death toll is at 60,000 and rising."

"Such madness," Mikoto clutched her hands. "All those innocents... forever lost."

"This is not good news. Your plan has backfired. There's no hope if every nation branded us their enemy." Fukagu scowled. "We must evacuate Uzushio and start over elsewhere!"

"And where shall we go? You were not here since the reconstruction. You couldn't even imagine the power of Uzushio and how strong its defense capabilities are!" Inoichi spat.

Fukagu hissed, "Watch your tone, Yamanaka! I'm still your superior!"

"That's enough!" Kushina bawled. "Minato... explain to them while I deal with this awful headache!"

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Uzushio is surrounded by a massive fortress of water. The Uzu Fields. An Uzumaki can control the water by inserting there chakra into the cauldron, in the altar bellow the palace. The sea itself is Uzushio's ultimate offense and defense. Kushina controls the whirlpools.

"Kushina can channel her chakra through her chakra chains that is cast into the sea either to manipulate the size and movement of the whirling tide, or create multiples. It's with her power to cast a massive whirling tide around Uzushio if the enemy is to make it through th Uzu Fields intact. The whirling tide surrounding Uzushio is nearly two-hundred meters high, speeds that would break the sound barrier. Nothing from within or out could penetrate the wall of highly dense water."

Minato saw that nearly three-quarters of the Akastuki members had gathered in the briefing chamber had.

"The wall is predicted to withstand an attack from 500,000 shinobi." Many were gossiping and muttering and unison.

Kushina eyes landed Jiraiya and beckoned him to come forth.

"I'm guessing you want to know to about your son and his team?"

"Tell me, is he alright?"

Jiraiya smacked his lips in a pestering way. "He could be dead." He joked, but was momentarily cut short when Kushina curled her fist and growled like a panther. "He's more than fine. Zabuza and his rant has already made contact with Team 7 and is escorting them to the rendezvous point as we speak."

"What are the results?" Minato asked.

"Just as you anticipated, their mission to Ame was a conspiracy. According to my sources, Danzo has issued a warrant for their arrest and branded them rogue ninja."

Minato frowned immensly.

"But the female on his team is very intriguing... even enough to interest Tsunade-hime. And it could change problematic if her loyalties toward Danzo still reside after all this."

"You mean Mebuki's daughter... Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade implied. "Do tell?"

"The data I've collected stated that at sometime in her life. She had made a blood-pact with the Salamanders."

Jiraiya watched as the council began their witty gossip. When he had enough, he gestured at them to halt.

"She even fought against Hanzo himself and lived to tell about it." He chuckled at the deadpanned council. "The best part of it, she's completely immune to venom and toxins. A salamander's cell can regenerate damage tissue and heal a wound rapidly. This information was gathered when Sakura ordered the Salamanders to heal the wounded bridge builder. This healing process easily could rival your **Genesis Rebirth**. I imagined if you were to train her—her potential will be off the scale."

Tsunade scoffed.

Kushina cupped her chin in deep thought. She knew how much Naruto was infatuated with Sakura. Day in and day out, he always yapped about her.

"Jiraiya-sama, tell me what is their relationship like?"

"Heh heh... If I must imply, I'll say their relationship is similar to your's and Minato's."

Kushina felt her cheeks flared too red and decided to turn her back on the crowd.

"We should get started, Kushina." Her husband said.

Kushina weaved multiple hand signs and a beam of florescent, and blue light was shinned down on her like a spot light.

* * *

><p>From Nami no Kuni, to the Five Great Shinobi Nations, Kushina's gargantuan image projected over the sky. Every kage was glancing up. Even Team 7 on the out skirts of Nami no Kuni could see her vividly. Kushina then faked her cough. The audio of her voice was nearly loud as thunder.<p>

_"Good morning... good evening fellow shinobi from across the globe. My name is Uzumaki Kushina... wife of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and mother to Konoha's Crimson Fox Uzumaki Naruto. I'm come to you in mutual respect and dignity that I pronounce the rebirth of a nation that has been lost for more than two decades. From the ashes, I'm proudly to introduce to you the New Uzushiokagure no Sato... Akatsuki's headquarters."_

An overview of Uzushio was being displayed in a circular motion as if being filmed from a helicopter. The magnificent white Uzumaki Palace among other things could be seen. Many from around the continent were awestruck at a nation that had been hiding among them for nearly a decade.

_"Uzushio was founded by my forefathers who carried the bloodline of the late Emperor Arisaka of the Edo Period and the Senju Clan. It was when the Uzumaki Clan was established over a century ago, they had stumbled upon an island off the coast of Nami no Kuni. A land that was surrounded by whirling tides was where they bared the surname Uzumaki, during Uzushio's existence. There only were three leaders, known as Sovereigns._

_"These Sovereigns had been elected to lead Uzushio. Only certain candidates from the Uzumaki Clan are able to be elected Sovereign, just like the Kage system. By default and the only remaining Uzumaki Clan member in Uzushio. I became the Yondaime Sovereign and the first female ruler of Uzushio. My role as a leader is to spread the lost Will of Fire across the globe just as Senju Hashirama done it, so many years ago._

_"The Will of Fire, as you know, it, has been estranged by wicked and demented men who craved... lust for power. These were the many reasons why me, and my husband were exiled and was forced to leave our two week-old son in the hands of mine prosecutors. After a decade of observing the man who was responsible for Minato's abdication, the world as we know it has been thrown into bitter tumult. Poverty started swarming like locus. Many innocents were thrown into slavery. Asked them yourself._

_"As long as I live, I vow to crusade against corruption and tyranny. My people have been pilfering what was taken from the poor and giving back to them for six years. Those who cling to corruption and stand idly by it will be severely punished. It was corruption that sprouted conspiracy to murder thousands of innocent that took place within this past week. I assure you; Akatsuki had no involvement._

_"It was premeditated by people who want to eradicate Akatsuki and its goals to bring peace, prosperity and tranquility to the world. My condolences and prayers go out to the love ones that lost their lives, due to this tragedy. I will make this reality, once the evil and all the corruption has been cleansed from this world. I and Minato will take fully responsible for letting malicious men, coming to power! Even if it cost us our lives!_" She boasted proudly.

Naruto watched the loving imagine faded into nothing. His heart was hammering against his ribcage when heard the last phrase. A hand suddenly reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around in time to see a crying Sakura lounged herself into him, embracing him with the incoherently words, "I'm so sorry... I never know."

~~Konoha~~

(Moments later)

Danzo watched the projected image of Kushina vanished into thin air. His two bodyguards, Fu and Torune flanked him, having the same thoughts on their minds.

"This may have an impact on the future alliance." Torune committed

"Fear not. Without substantial evidence, her words hold no merit."

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" Fu asked.

Danzo's eyes remained passively over the horizon of the Hokage monument.

"Assemble the troops... no more than 5,000. And have them station in Nami no Kuni. From there, have them launch a full-scale attack on Uzushio. Time is of the essence."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Just several kilometers, west from Konoha, Madara was standing on an a of himself. Across, there was the statue of Senju Hashirama. This marked the epic battle between Hashirama and Madara many years ago. This valley was known as the Valley of The End.<p>

"I see everything is going according to plan." Madara said.

Kisame's hologram body stood beside him.

"Minato, Kushina and the other will meet up with the kids at the bridge builders place in Nami no Kuni. Why didn't you tell Danzo everything? I'm like a rat, loss in a middle of a maze."

"We need to buy more time for the **Gedo Mazo**, three years to be exact. A war will help us avoid unwanted attention from the Five Great Shinobi."

"Playing both sides I see," Kisame grinned malevolently.

"Soon... we will capture the remaining Jinchuuriki and extract the Biiju for **Mugen Tsukuyom**i. Until then, it is essential that the world must suffer an everlasting anguish and despair."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

(Previous chapter)

The Fluffy Fox, Cold Wave 13, Zatheko, Thedarkpokermaster and CzarAndrew.

**Author's Comment**

** I like to apologize for the long hiatus. I've ran into an author's block. Since this book is taking too long to conclude, book II of this trilogy will be published on Oct. 10 of this year. However, I do not expect this story to finish out for another two years regardless of the final arc. By then, I estimating that the second book should be half way completed by then.**

**I know many of you must be wondering what has happen during the trip to Ame. I decided to omit that arc from this story and will post that as a 40k one-shot in 2014. Anyways, I see my favorite number one troller and spammer FanFan has been harassing some of you authors. FanFan is a dick-head and should be ignored completely. Don't let his rantings get to you guys.  
><strong>

**Anyways, chapter 11 is almost completed, and I should have it uploaded within two weeks. Sorry is that I don't have time to go over your reviews, but i will be replying to your reviews when come home from work. See yah guys later, and don't forget to leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 11 The Gathering

Chapter 11: The Gathering

_**I**_t has been over nine hours since Kushina's broadcast around the world. Naruto said his greetings to Tazuza and his family. His daughter Tsunami and usher the children to their rooms. Naruto could blearily sleep through the early morning. It didn't help when Inari—Tazuna's grandson—vehemently lashed out to Naruto with putrid insults of being useless and he, and the entire of the K-9 were going to die. The worst part of Inari's ranting got Naruto over the edge when he told Naruto he didn't know how it feels to be alone.

Naruto felt like he needed to segregate himself from everyone. She saw Naruto trashing in his sleep. Sakura was disquieted about him through the early morning. She was involute herself next to Naruto, making sure. Kakashi, Sasuke and him were soundly asleep. She gently stroked his whisker marks, surprisingly a cute pouted wash sighed out. She giggled. Even she thought a motor mouth, boisterous boy the likes of Naruto had a way of being cute.

It's not like she fancies the boy, unlike his alter ego and split-personality.

Naruto began to stir as he felt a light throb on his right shoulder. His eyes were still tediously, blurry from the sun rays, seeping through the bamboo blinders. The first image that popped out was a squinted, grinning Kakashi. Naruto reverted a goofy grin of his own.

"Rise and shine!" he said, still with that awkward smile.

Naruto yawned, "What time is it?

"It's quarter to ten."

Naruto let out another slumbering yawn. Kakashi was still grinning at him.

"Not too worry, I can see clearly why you over slept. Breakfast is ready down stairs. And wake her too." Kakashi snickered.

Naruto watched Kakashi exit the room. His mind was baffled from comical expression written over his sensei's face. When he said her... _Her_, he thought. It wasn't until he noticed a young feminine voice, grunting in and moaning into his ear. He felt hot all of a suddenly and amiable breath, trickled down the nape of his neck. He'd felt his legs being intertwined with something so cordial. He also felt something warm and soft, pressed against his back.

Something warm was also flushed against his groin, grinding it. The strands of pink hair blew within his. Naruto blew the strands away. He then tried to move, but found it to be futile. His right arm was trapped under the waist of someone. His eyes were wider than before. Only one female in his life was known to wake up sleeping next to him was Kushina. Usually he found himself cuddled into her arms.

But it wasn't his mother. Naruto's forehead gently brushed against Sakura's forehead in time for her to flutter. Immediately, Naruto was on cloud nine. This had to be a dream, waking up and cuddled next to the girl of his dream because Sakura would have never slept with him. Sakura's head crocked to her left. Both gawked each other in the eyes, bumping against their noses together. Naruto felt a knot tightening inside his throat, judging from her horrifying expression because their lips were merely inches away.

His cheeks flared.

Naruto noticed that his right arm overlapped Sakura's beautiful body had his right hand fondled with her left undeveloped chest. He let go knowing that it was too late to save his own behind.

Naruto faked a grin, "Morning Sakura-chan."

Sakura had screamed at the top of her longs, alerted everyone in the house just in time to witnessed Sakura yelled, "PEVERT," and punched Naruto through the second-story wall. His body went sailing out of view.

A couple of hours later, Naruto gathered around the kitchen table with Tazuna's family and the two other teams. Team 8 and Team Nine. This was the first time the nine rookies got to see each other all together. Ino was the first to come up to Naruto and gave him a hefty hug.

"Naruto nii-san, are you'll alright?"

"Ah-hum," he blurted out.

Before he could gather his thoughts to respond, Ino had already left him and jumped on Sasuke's back. Sasuke, likewise, continued his brooding and increased the malevolent killing intent in his eyes, glaring up at her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Get off me!"

"Ino you pig! Get the hell off Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura jumped in and tried to seize Ino off of him by the collar. They both butted foreheads like battering rams, ramming into a gate of a castle—their teeth gritted, growling.

"What in the blazing hell, billboards! Sasuke-kun is off-limits to everyone except me."

"Says who? Sasuke-kun has not been taken yet! By all means, it's fair game."

Sakura growled evilly as she applied more pressure on Ino's forehead. Likewise, Ino responded in the same way growling. Their heads were bobbing back and forth like a tug of war. Ino then decided to back away with a devious look on her face, then she started laughing, pointing in Naruto's direction.

"Ohh... I totally forgot about early this morning. I didn't get that much sleep because you were busy making out with your _boyfriend_." She smirked menacingly.

Sakura and everyone glanced at her ambiguously.

"Pig! Naruto is not my boyfriend!" She screeched.

"Really," still smirking, "Why did you sleep with my nii-san?"

Kakashi shook his head. _Why can't she make up her mind who she fancies? _

Sakura remained impassively silent. She peered towards Naruto as his cheeks had hundred different shades of red.

"Stop putting words into my mouth! I never _slept _with Naruto! I... I just 'fell asleep' that's all. You want to know the reason why I was next to him? Naruto was having nightmares. I just was too weary from the trip to return to my covers."

Ino had doubts, "That doesn't explain why you were cuddled next to him; arms and legs intertwine with his. Not to mention that you were grunting and whimpering and moaning... "Namikaze-kun. oh... uh... harder..."

Sakura face erupted like magma. It was very difficult to discern by anger, embarrassment or raging hormones. Kakashi closed his orange book a decided to put an end to Ino's pestering before things got out of control.

"That's enough ladies!"

Kakashi peered out from the longhouse and saw a group of people, dressed in black capes approaching from the northeastern side of the woods. In the middle of the pact, with his shrewd ninja eye, Kakashi could make out his sensei's face, which he'd never seen in person for nearly twelve years. Beside him, the redhead, no doubt had to be Minato's wife.

"We have company." Kakashi pointed out the door.

Sarutobi Asuma, son of the Sandaime Hokage and instructor for the second generation InoShikaCho stood on Kakashi's right. His girlfriend Kurenai became Kiba, Shino and Hinata's instructor, and stood to Kakashi's left. They follow Kakashi as he went out to greet the Akatsuki members.

"So you've come."

"My oh my... for a minute. I thought you were Sakumo-sensei in the flesh." Kushina said.

"Good to see you too, Kushina-sama." Kushina smiled warmly as a response. "Sensei, it's awhile hasn't it been?"

Minato agreed, "It has but unfortunately, we don't have that much time to become acquaintance throughout the day. We must make our reunion short. As we speak, Danzo is assembling an army. According to Jiraiya's sources, they will be fully assembled by today."

Kakashi sighed, "So the time has come. How much are we talking about?"

"Five-thousand. That's not including Orochimaru's blood-thirsty minions. We need to make haste and be on our way."

"We should welcome the children to their families first before we start." Kushina said.

Behind them, two people stepped out from the shadows beside Kushina. Haruno Mebuki and her husband Haruno Kizashi made their way passed the Akatsuki. Kakashi smiled with mirth as she had seen Sakura exited the long-house, vaulting towards her parents.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Sakura wept as she hugged both her parents. "How did you get here?"

"We left that kami forsaken village. I'm sorry we had to raise you in that hell hole." Kazashi cupped his daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Now everything is going to be alright. By the end of this month, Konoha will be cleansed from corruption and all the malevolent. Then everything will be how it was before the Kyuubi invasion."

Sakura never replied as she continued to deepen the hug.

Hyuuga Hiashi appearance was projected next to Hinata, which made her fringed. She held her arms out to embrace him, but to her arms slipped right through the hologram.

"Tou-sama!"

"Shh... my child. You've done me well." Hinata was still crying. "What becomes of Konoha and us depends on the future success of Operation Maelstrom. This is perhaps once in a lifetime an opportunity to do something for Konoha that will relish your reputation among your peers. No doubt this achievement will automatically seal your position as my successor. However, this victory will be some what legendary. All you have to do is accept the mission and join your teammates. There is no shame to abandon the mission..."

"I accept!" Hinata retorted.

"Good, do not let me down or else... everything that you'll come to know will be ripped out from your world within a blink of an eye."

Meanwhile, Kushina was searching for Naruto while all the kids were being acquainted with their parents and family members. Kushina smacked her lips when she spotted Naruto hunched in the patch of Irises in Tsuname's garden of flowers. His golden spiky hair stood out like a thorn on leafs.

Naruto lifted his head to observe his teammates and former classes with their parents. Naruto had saw Minato approaching him from three o'clock, grinning like a wolf eager to pounce and sink its fangs into its prey. He pointed behind Naruto. Naruto swiveled around and saw his mother about to pounce on him. Just as he thought, mischievous intent was hidden under her red cheeks and drooling, snot nose mouth.

"My baby boy!" she chorused. "Mommy misses you very much!"

Naruto would have backed up, but remembering the flower patch was behind him and around. He was forced to remain stationary. Kushina clung to him like her life depend on it. She swung him around in like a sack of potatoes, and gathered him in. Naruto's face had the sign of the grim weeper written all over it, as Kushina puckered her lips tainted with maroon lipstick.

Naruto squinted acrimoniously.

Kushina kissed him both sides of his face, which left numerous lipstick imprints of her lips. Naruto was deadpanned has he heard laughter in the background. He dared not to look in that direction.

Sakura turned aside from her parents to see Naruto and his mother interacting with one another. They were ten paces away from, but she'd seen what Kushina had done to Naruto, which made her giggled. Even from this distance, she could make out Naruto's horrified expression much to his chagrin. A tear trickled down her right cheek, not from sadness.

_That's why he was in hiding_. Kakashi thought... _Kushina is also known to be a prankster and a joker in her prime that he inherited, Poor lad._

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto cried. "That's enough!"

"Oh... hush hun."

She teased him at her handy work. Then she decided enough was enough, pulling a handkerchief from n her cape, damping it from her saliva that was like from the tongue. She then whipped the remnants of lipstick off of Naruto's face, removing it just like magic. Naruto reminisced about the other times she'd wiped his face with that handkerchief. During training on launch breaks, she would watch Minato and Naruto spar in the palace or at the beach. She would either wipe the blood, sweat or dirt on his face.

Her hands moving swift across his face with such soft touches of her finger tips, laced in with the fabric always made him purr like a kit since the day he'd known his mother. Minato decided that it was the appropriate time to intrude on them. The glint in Narutp's cerulean eyes flickered upon the prowling, silhouetted figure of Minato approaching him dead on.

"Dad!"

Minato grinned goofy like his son. "Long time no see... heh." Minato bumped fist with Naruto. "Come here, lad." He beckoned Naruto.

Minato snaked under an armed around and under Naruto's neck, constricted it like a python, but in a gentle way. He then jammed and drilled a fist on Naruto's cranium ticklishly. Naruto laughed, trying to wiggle free.

"You still have much to learn, my boy. Always be wary of your surroundings, not just in front of yah." Naruto glanced up at him as he continued. "If this was Operation Maelstrom, your mother could have gutted you on the spot."

"Don't be too harsh, darling. Even Kakashi himself would have a very difficult time sniffing me out."

"Well," rubbing his cheeks thoughtfully, "That's a given. However, it'll compensate his teammates to have his back at all time. I'm very positive that even myself would have a difficult time prowling on these kids without Hiraishin, as I watched them trained nearly all their lives. They're talented to outwit Ibiki and his Anbu division."

"Still, I wished we didn't have to send them alone, assuming that there will be three more genins to join them."

Kushina drawn her eyes to her toes. Minato quickly gathered her into his muscular; half bulk and half ripped arms and cuddled her tenderly.

"Everything is going to be fine. At first, sign of trouble, I'll be there faster than lightning itself."

Naruto smiled at his coupled parent's interaction. He imagined years henceforth, him cuddling Sakura like that. He had to turn away, to hide his blush from his parents. His eyes flung to the crowd, and there he saw two people with raven hairs. The man in the Akatsuki robes was Itachi. _Damn... he sure has grown_, Naruto thought. And the person right next to him was his mother... Aunt Mikoto.

Naruto's eyes flickered with excitement. It was many years that he'd lain eyes upon her, beautiful as ever. He couldn't even imagine how someone young as her to produce a full-grown son, now a man. Itachi looked older enough to be Mikoto's betrothal than her son. He wondered how many women during his lifetime he met that they looked too young for their age? Granny Tsunade apparently so post to be fifty years old—old enough to be Minato's mother. Even so, her youth from Genisis Rebirth made her appearance in her mid twenties.

Naruto shrugged off those thoughts aside. He found himself urging towards Mikoto. The sound of a thousand birds chirping got his attention. A shadow dashed around the corner of his left eye. To his horror, it was Sasuke charging in with a chidori, formed around his right arm like a lightning gauntlet, cursing, "I'm going to kill you traitors!" Rage was coursing through his veins. That much he knew.

He heard Mikoto gasped without taking his eyes off Sasuke. Just like Namikaze had done in the Genin Exam, Itachi effortlessly caught Sasuke's Chidori by the wrist, merely inches away from his face. Twisting it counter clockwise, Sasuke faltered to his knees, wailing in pain. The Chidori dwindled into nothing. A sound of a hand meeting flesh averted Naruto's eyes away from Sasuke, clenching perhaps a broken wrist.

Mikoto slapped Itachi.

Itachi gazed at her apologetically.

Mikoto gritted and turn to meet her youngest son. She was speechless. She couldn't get the words conjured to mind. How was she was going to approach him?

"Sasuke-kun!" she knelt beside him and cup his sore wrist into her tendered hands, "how I miss you. My heart has been empty these past six years. When he took you away from us... me, I couldn't eat and sleep well. The horrific nightmares that hunted my dreams brought me on the edge of death, nearly commuting suicide. I could only imagine what Danzo and his hideous right hand Orochimaru had done to you, just like what they had done to your brother."

Mikoto inclined his head to perceive the fuuin marks the size of someone's teeth marking on the jugular. He clamped him mouth shut, disbelieving what she had just seen. Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. Tears cascading vastly down her cheeks as she murmured, "Oh Sasuke." She clung to him, cradling him like a baby who seemed like ages ago she'd done to him when he was an infant.

Sasuke remained silent, brooding typically. His hands remained to his sides. He felt like anything but happiness. It was the feeling of a hundred rats, clogged in his belly, mauling their way through his entrails in the arms of a traitor who'd condemned her own kin to slaughter. And she had the audacity to come to him with open arms as if nothing ever happened.

His level three Sharingan activated, and the Curse Seal was accumulating all the malevolent influence into Orochimaru's chakra. The chakra at first appeared to be an orange flame, spreading to the nape of his neck. Sasuke already was accustomed to the wretched pain of hot iron begin pressed against his flesh.

He shoved Mikoto off himself; teeth gritted like a Black Panther. Mikoto landed on her behind, ambiguously starring at Sasuke with her beautiful onyx spontaneously became watery again. Her eye lids were starting to swell up, her heartbeat like a thousand drums. Her heart shattered into molecules. Sasuke rejected her.

"You backstabbing wench! How dare you to come to me with opens, neglecting the past!" He pointed to his brother, "Him... murderers. Hate you! I hate you all!"

Naruto clenched his fist, growling like a lion. His whiskers became denser. Naruto grew four foxy fangs. His pretty cerulean eyes were with replace with a fox slit crimson blood. His fingernails turned into claws. Then a big calloused hand went over his shoulder. It was Minato, index swaying . Naruto roared, forcing the Kyuubi's chakra to subside within his chakra network.

As that happened, his azure eyes were revitalized, no longer having claws and fangs. He'd seen Kushina gathered a weeping Mikoto to her feet. She was disconcerted being rejected by her son. Kushina may or not abandon the first four years in his life, but that was no way to treat the woman who'd brought you into this world, raised you, fed you and put a roof over your head. His flickered in amazement after glancing at his tactician.

Shikamaru was utterly disturbed and frowning, which told Naruto that not even Shikamaru would behave the way Sasuke had, even though, Yoshino was considered a rude, crudely ill-tempered woman.

A mother will always be a mother, and is something that nor child cannot neglect.

Itachi remained baffled at his little brother's rude and barbaric behavior. Then it hit him like a bulldozer. He doesn't remember as he'd feared.

"Sasuke. Don't you remember?"

"What? All I remember you slaughtering our kinsmen like cattle, wile our lovely parents stood by your side, savoring in the gruesome moment, while you guys left me for dead. I swear on blood oath I'll have my vengeance!" He spat.

"Stop!" Itachi shrieked. "You speak non-sense. Don't you remember tou-sama being fatally maimed by me? He has lost an arm?" He frowned

"Lies! I saw him! He was fine when you left me—"

"You have been deceived, Sasuke. Either the Godaime erased your memories and planted fibs, or he'd twisted the original. I intend to bestow the truth upon you with **Tsukuyom**i."

Mikoto shrieked, severing her bounds from her friend's grasp. She lurched madly, and yanked the collar of Itachi's collar.

"You fool! You promise to me that you'll never use that jutsu ever again, unless it was a plight! He's too young to withstand it! You'll either end up killing him or permanently cripple him for life!"

"This is an emergency, Kaa-sama I'll swear it on my life that Sasuke won't be harm. If all goes wrong, I'll forfeit my life. This is our only hope to redeem him."

"What's use to throw away your life if that meant that I'll be losing not one but two sons? I will not stand by and let it transpire! If Sasuke-kun hates me, I'll rather bear the burden to forfeit my life either by his hand or not. 'Tis is the duty of a parent who failed their child. You are my son, and also my duty to place myself above you too. Both of you are my dearest treasures that I cherished more than life itself."

Itachi grimaced as she let go of his collar, "I won't allow it!"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. By the time he had risen his head to meet her eyes, he had activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. His irises were the shape of two shurikens. Mikoto cringed, but that was the last thing saw before she had collapsed into her elder son's arms. A blissful smiled formed from her.

"Forgive me mother. This is my burden, not yours and tou-sama's."

Sasuke stared at him with murderous intent. His blood boiled with hell fire and brimstone.

"What have you done to her?"

"I simply put her to sleep under Gen-jutsu Now harm will come to her. I simply do the opposite... to compensate and bring joy to one's misery and despair and to relive forgotten memories. Look into my eyes and see the truth Danzo has hidden from you."

Sasuke glare into them as Itachi shouted, "**Tsukuyomi!**" Just like his mother, he collapsed. "It is done."

Asuma's cigar fell from his lips and Kurenai's lips formed in a straight line. Their expressions were passive while Kakashi remained impassive.

"That's impossible," Kurenai blurted out. "He couldn't have recited that many amounts of information."

Kakashi was very amazed by the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was more than legendary, that he believed. The symptoms were precisely like what it was stated in the archive. Victims who were not tough enough would go into shock just being in the Gen-jutssu alone. After receiving the Curse Seal from Orochimaru, his endurance was able to nullify the shock.

"It was documented in the Shodai Hokage's journal that the world of Tsukuyomi is like twenty-four hours in the span of several minutes in reality."

She gaped at him as him as he'd grown two heads," How did you come by with this information. It should have been classified."

"It is indeed. The Sandaime Hokage allowed me to document the Uchiha Clan's Dou-jutsu after I've received Obito's Sharingan. Notes that were from that journal, but it did not stop me scooping for more information." He grinned under that mask.

"Just thinking that you would have been caught like a mouse in a trap if it wasn't for me." The three glanced Minato approaching them with Naruto behind him. "Brings back stupendous memories." And the repugnant ones, he thought.

"That was an understatement," he jested, and they chortled.

"You've grown into a fine woman, Kurenai." She blushed as she ricocheted to the soles of her feet. "Asuma was very fortunate to land you—that I know from experience..." Asuma sighed a looked away, but Minato's keen cerulean eyes got red streaks on his upper cheeks before it was out of sight.

Kakashi gave Minato an amazement glance. "Just like old times," he grinned. "There's no one better procuring information down to the fullest details optimum than you, sensei."

"I wouldn't be the world's fastest man, if I can't out maneuver chakra sensors and motion detectors." He boasted proudly, while Kakashi sighed. Minato then steered his eyes back on Kurenai. "Your father was one of the great losses that night. He was a good man. I've learned a lot from."

A darkness glint beamed from her eyes. She could not voice her words to thank him.

"Speaking of the little devil," Minato chuckled as Sasuke regained conscious the same time as his mother.

"Sasuke's awake," Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The rests of the Uzumaki families got acquainted with one another. Sasuke cried in Mikoto's arms and asked for his forgiveness. She granted him that. Fugaku used this time to make an appearance. Sasuke nearly deadpanned, gaping at the right shoulder that once had an arm. Itachi was accurate. This was a happy gathering as the Uchihas are reunited once again, becoming the last of the Uchiha family.<p>

Naruto met Sakura's parents, and Mebuki made a formal apology to Naruto for her past berating treatments. The very first timed he'd recalled seeing her was when he was four years old. He reminisced on those times when she swatted him with the broom over the years when she either seen her closed to her daughter, or when he sneaked into her bakery and stole some blueberry muffins.

He glanced over to Hinata as she was being greeted by Minato. Just like with him, Hinata's face flared red. Minato patted her on the head. She fell into profound slumbering. Naruto couldn't comprehend why she always had fevers confronting him. Now his father as the same problem, but unfortunate for him, Minato knew Hinata was in heat, which Kushina furiously came beside him and brought her fist down upon his cranium.

Naruto laughed when her heard the words, "Pedophile!" He shook his head in retaliation. He wondered how sensual his idiotic, boisterous mustered that derisory notion. Minato grinned sheepishly as a made a mocking retorted that Hinata was just like her mother. A tang of jealousy, Naruto saw from her, but Minato quickly pressed his lips to hers forcefully, eradicating any resettlement and jealousy that was accumulated within Kushina. Naruto's eyes trailed on his pink hair Cherry Blossom approaching him from the left.

He knew, by the way; she was glancing his way; she was ogling his split-self, Namikaze. He reflected what had transpired during hers and Sasuke's private conversation. Judging from her the gloomy expression written over her face, he knew Sasuke had rejected her once—or—she came to confess the "bad news" that she and Sasuke are a officially a couple, knowing that she may break his heart Even Namikaze glanced at her apprehensively.

"Sakura-san, what brings you here?' Asked Namikaze.

Sakura's blushed, staring down at her toes. She was shy of both the Narutos' thoughts. Uzumaki surveyed her face that had quite similar crimson hues on her cheeks like Hinata. He'd pondered if Sakura had the fever like Hinata. That must be it, he though.

Namikaze's brows furrowed.

"I just wondering that you can g-go on another date with me, Namikaze-kun?"

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

(Previous chapter)

Deathcheater, Ratatosk The Devine Demon, thedarkpokermaster and sherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments<strong>

**Crimson Fox: I had to cut that part off, knowing that Minato had arrived at the ending of the previous chapter manga. I want to see how well acquainted Sakura is going to learn that Naruto's father is the Yondaime Hokage. The Road to Ninja disappoint me in that department. Hopefully the canon manga would be a promise. **

**Now I like to admit this was a terrible plotted chapter. I glad its over and personally I hope Sakura's confession to Namikaze, dropped a bombshell, cliffhanger. There is several scenarios that I've committed for later progress in the story. One, what has happened in Itachi's Tsukuyomi? And two, has Sakura final gave up on Sasuke's rejection? I like to keep you guys guessing.**

**The next chapter will debut the entire Akatsuki faction in active duty. The reset of the member will arrive before Naruto's team heads out back to. MinaKushi fans, I know I have marked them to be protagonists in this story too, and haven't gave them enough screen time. I do promise that the to fill in that void. Some flashbacks during their childhood may be AU, but I really striving the MK pairing to match NS as much as possible.**

**Onto the reviews. First up...**

Deathcheater: Yeah thats the spirit! Keep up the good work. Still i think, this fiction is lack of update

**Crimson Fox: Thank you...but I did explain my reasons what I'm going to do about it in the previous chapter :)**

thedarkpokermaster: Dame so does this mean that Kisame is work both side or just Madara?

**Crimson Fox: Yup. This answers the flaming review I had way back about the battle between Nagato and Kisame. Why didn't Kisame used his Sharkmode against Nagato, this reviewer said. Now you see that Kisame's defeat at the hands of Nagato was premeditated, proved from Madara appearing out of the shadows watching them. I do believe if Kisame would have killed him if he unleashed all of his arsenal, because Nagato has yet to master the Rinnegan.**

Sherry: don't listen to fanfan your story line is great and awesome keep it up :))))))))))))))))  
>p.s. more narusaku:P<p>

**Crimson Fox: Fanfan loves to brew trouble amongst the NS fanfiction community. I wouldn't worry about he or she. I'll try not to disappoint you in the future. Hopefully this chapter was to your amusement^_^**

**Konoha's Crimson Fox: Until next time peeps! And don't forget to review on your way out.**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I know I haven't been updating this story over a year. I have been having PC issues, writing a novel and work has been a living hell. I know this story has tremendous amount of grammar errors that I need to fix. But since no one seems to care and leave reviews and PM, urging me to update this story, I in mood to discontinue the trilogy by a half ass summary of the reaming trilogy before writing the NS wedding one-shot fanfiction, which is going to be the conclusion of the Yellow Flash Trilogy. **

**I don't have the quality time to write fanfiction the way I used to because of my novel and work.**

**However, depending on the responses I get over this, I'll change my mind and continue on with the trilogy.**

**This story has seen its final chapter. All it needs is an epilogue to finish book one. If you guys convince me to continue onto the second book, I'll edit this story chapter by chapter, fixing grammar mistakes while writing book 2. **


End file.
